Stars Not in Heaven
by Water Mage
Summary: Lily and James Potter had another child years before Harry. Due to matters it was given up for adoption. Nineteen years later Buffy Summers finds adoption papers in her Mom's closet. Now Buffy is searching to find the family she never knew she had.
1. Past Truths

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter One: Past Truths

By: Mage

January 20, 1981

Sixteen year old James Potter looked at his girlfriend with a look that carried all the love he had for her. The hospital room they were currently in was quiet and sterile. It was a muggle hospital, which made things easier for what they were about to do. Lily Evans lay on a hospital bed holding a small wrapped bundle in her arms. She gazed at her quiet newborn baby then looked up at James a tender smile on her face. 

James held his child's hand a look of wonder in his eyes. "She has your eyes Lil."

"Her hair is just like your mothers," said Lily, grinning at James.

He kissed his daughter's forehead. "That it is. She will be very beautiful when she gets older. Just like her mother."

Lily lost her smile her face suddenly sad. "We won't even get to see her grow up James," she said, voice filled with grief. Tears fell freely down her eyes like twin rivers.

James ran a shaky hand threw his windswept hair. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Lily we have to do this. We're only sixteen. We can't take care of a child. We're still children ourselves. If we give her up to a nice muggle family she can have what we can't give her. With Voldemort growing stronger she can also grow up in peaceful muggle home."

"James I know that!" said Lily, slightly hysterical. "I've been placing concealment charms on myself for months, so know one would find out I was pregnant!" Her screaming stopped and her voice got softer as she looked at the child in her arms. "It just doesn't make it any easier." 

James drew his girlfriend in his arms her sobs muffled by his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to disregard your feelings."

She sniffled wiping her arms. "I know you didn't James."

A knock sounded from the open door of the room. They looked up to see the adoption agent step into the doorway. The woman wore a sympathetic expression. She had seen many similar scenes like the one she walked in on. These were not the first young parents she had aided and unfortunately they wouldn't be the last.

"Am I interrupting?"

James wiped his eyes quickly. "No please come in."

She nodded and entered the room. The woman sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Have you made your decision?" she asked them politely.

The young couple nodded together. "We have. We're going to go through with it," said James.

Linda O'Connel drew out some papers from the briefcase in her lap. "This is standard procedure. I have to read this aloud to you. You may read it when I'm done to check it over." Linda cleared her throat and read the writing on the paper in front of her. "Do you said guardians/parents waive all rights and privileges to baby Elizabeth Lily Potter. Your rights as parents will be hereby seen as null and void. Only with permission from adoptive parents will you be granted visitation set by them."

When she finished she handed the paper and a pen to James and Lily. They read over the legal document and looked at each other. Lily looked down at the baby memorizing her features and implementing them in her mind. More tears fell unchecked down her cheeks. Taking a breath Lily gathered her courage and signed the paper. James hesitantly signed his name beside hers. 

Lily held her baby close to her. "I know you won't remember this, but we love you Elizabeth," she said softly, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. James hovered over his daughter smiling sadly. His attempts at not crying failed miserably. 

"You'll always be our baby girl. We will love you forever."

James gently pried Elizabeth from Lily's trembling arms. He looked Linda in the eye. "Make sure she has a good home."

Linda nodded under his serious gaze. "I will. A nice American couple is looking for a little girl of their own. Elizabeth will be perfect for them."

Lily and James hugged each other watching sadly as Linda holding their newborn daughter walked out of the room and out of their lives. Lily lost all of her strength and completely broke down. Her grief-stricken cries filled the room echoing off the pristine white walls. "Oh James!"

James soothingly rubbed her back in small circles. His cheek rested on top of her head. He gaze was trained on the window overlooking the city. He and Lily knew in their hearts that they had made the right decision. So why did he feel like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nineteen Years Later . . . 

Buffy Summers opened the door to her mothers old bedroom. She looked around the room her heart filled with pain. She had to do this. It had been a month since her mother had died. Buffy couldn't believe it when it happened. All it took was one drunk driver to end her mother's life. Joyce Summers had a quiet funeral and was buried in Sunnydale's Cemetery. All of Buffy's friends were there and of course her father was missing in action. But that was nothing new. He was probably still in Spain having sex with his secretary.

Joyce's clothes were still in her drawers and hanging up in the closet. They were doing no good by just taking up space. That was why Buffy found herself taking out clothes and putting them in boxes for Goodwill. Her mom had always donated things to them when she was alive, so it made sense that her clothes go to them.

Buffy fingered the material of a particular dress. "God mom. I miss you so much." 

A smile came to her face as she remembered the dress in her hands. Her mother had worn the dress when she and the other parents in town were hypnotized by a demon. The parents had tried to burn Amy, Willow, and Buffy at the stake. 

Buffy laughed placing the dress in a box with the other clothes. "That was not a good memory."

"What's not a good memory?" asked Willow, appearing in the doorway a curious smile on her face.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking about the time our parents almost torched us." 

Willow laughed remembering that event well. "That is definitely not the best memory. Our moms went psycho on us and then forgot about it the next day."

"Ah the wonders of selective amnesia."

The two shared more laughs as they packed away Joyce's old clothes. It was good to just laugh. Buffy was slowly getting over her mother's death. She would never just forget her mom, but she knew her mother wouldn't want her to walk around moppy forever. As long as she had her memories of good times that they had, she knew she could get through this.

Willow stopped and wiped some sweat from her brow. "It's so not fair that you're not even sweating. I bet it's the whole Slayer powers right."

"A magician, like a prostitute, never reveals her tricks," said Buffy, sticking out her tongue.

Willow laughed. "You need help." The red head pretended to think for a moment. "If I didn't know any better I would say that Faith would say something like that."

Buffy grimaced pretending to be horrified. "Don't say that name. The only thing she ever said was 'I'm Skanky Hoe the Vampire Slayer' and 'Five by Five'."

"I'm still not sure what five by five means," said Willow a thoughtful frown on her face.

Buffy shrugged. "That's just the thing. No one knows."

They continued their chore still chatting about the latest gossip. Buffy stopped talking as metal lock box caught her eye. It was sitting in the closet hidden in the back. She grabbed it off the top shelf examining it.

"What's that Buff?" asked Willow.

"I don't know."

Buffy sat the box on the dresser beside the window. Buffy jiggled the handle. "It's locked," she said glumly. She could have broken it open. But she didn't want to chance breaking what ever was inside. 

"I can open it," said Willow, holding her hand above the box. "Open." There was a tiny click and Willow opened the lid. "Lockpick Willow is what they call me."

Buffy snorted and riffled through the papers in the box. There were divorce papers, birth certificates, insurance records, and all sort of important things. Buffy held up one of the papers. She let out a whistle and her face broke into a wide smile. "It seems Dad owes mom for back alimony payments and back child support payments."

"How much?" Willow asked, looking at the paper over Buffy's shoulder.

"I haven't seen a penny from him. So I would say _a lot_." 

Buffy sat the paper down knowing she was going to need it later. When she forced her dad to pay up she was going to be living pretty comfortably. Her mother's life insurance was going towards the rest of her college tuition and other things like the mortgage. Buffy picked up a folded paper that was at the bottom of the box. Her eyes scanned the page not believing what she was seeing. In her hands were adoption records that was for a baby called Elizabeth Potter. She picked up another piece of paper and read the words on the page five times. It said that Elizabeth Lily Potter was adopted and name was changed to Buffy Anne Summers. Her parent's names were at signed at the bottom. That couldn't be right though. She wasn't adopted. It couldn't be right. There had to be some mistake.

Willow saw Buffy's face go pale as she read the papers in her hands. "Buffy you alright?" 

Not getting a response she tried to take the papers from her friend, wondering what had caused such a reaction from the blonde. Buffy wouldn't let the papers go. She held them in a death grip. Willow had to settle for reading them from her hand. Her jaw dropped reading the legal documents thoroughly to make sure she was reading them right. Willow put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Buffy?"

The Slayer gazed stupefied at the documents in her hand. Her mind couldn't even process what she holding. Slowly, her senses started to come back. She focused on the first thing that her brain could handle at the moment.

"My name's Elizabeth!?"

*******************************************************

This idea came out of nowhere. I've wanted to do one of these types of crossovers for a while. Should I continue this? 


	2. Some Explanations

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that _everyone_ uses Elizabeth as Buffy's real name. But Buffy's real name isn't Elizabeth. I repeat Buffy isn't short for Elizabeth. Her whole name is Buffy Anne Summers. Joss Whedon has even said it. It's even written on her tombstone at the end of 'The Gift'.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect that many! This is for all of you. ; )

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Two: Some Explanations

By: Mage

Buffy looked at Willow in confusion. "How can I be adopted. Mom never said anything. I don't understand. Willow help me understand," she said, frantically.

Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy giving her a hug. "Its alright Buffy. We'll help you get through this."

Buffy nodded wiping at the tear that fell from her eye. "I'm alright," she said, pulling away from the hug. She went to the phone and picked up the address book beside it. Buffy thumbed through the pages till she found what she was looking for. 

"Who are you gonna call Buff?" asked Willow.

"Freakin' Ghostbusters," replied Buffy, smiling jokingly.

Willow laughed glad that Buffy was at least joking. She went to the corner of the room and made a phone call of her own. She called Xander and Giles and told them of the situation. They both promised to come right away. Buffy needed her friends to help her get through this.

Buffy felt like she was waiting forever listening to the phone ring. Finally, a female's voice came through the line. "Hello."

"Can I talk to Hank Summers," said Buffy, politely as could.

"Who is this?" asked the woman snidely.

Buffy felt her temper flare at the tone of her voice. "This is Buffy Summers. His daughter," she said through clenched teeth. 

She heard the phone being shuffled around. "Hey Buffy," greeted Hank warmly. "It's been awhile hasn't it."

If her father were in front of her at the moment she would have thrown something at him. He didn't come to her mother's funeral or even acknowledge the fact that she died. Then he had the nerve to greet her on the phone as if they had a real father daughter relationship. 

Buffy didn't feel like making small talk with him. She got right to the point. "Why didn't you ever tell me I was adopted?" she asked bluntly.

There was silence on the line for a moment. "We were going to tell you one day honey," he assured her.

"Tell me one day! What in the Nine Circles of Hell! Dad I'm nineteen years old and I'm just now finding out I'm adopted," she shouted. Buffy was squeezing the phone so hard she could hear it cracking under the pressure. 

"Buffy please. We were going to tell you. Honestly."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad I want you to tell me the truth. When I was little and you and Mom would argue. I would hear my name sometimes. Why was that? Tell me the truth," she said seriously.

He hesitated for a second. "You want the truth. The truth is I wanted a boy, but your mother fell in love with you at first sight at the adoption agency. She wanted to bring you home and there was no changing her mind. That caused the many arguments we had."

Buffy had steeled herself, but the words still hurt to hear. She always had a feeling deep inside that her father hadn't wanted her. Now she knew why. "I found documents saying that you owe money for back child support payments and back alimony. Unless you want me to take you to court over this, I would suggest you pay up," she said coolly.

Hank sighed loudly. "I'll give you whatever you want. I may have wanted a boy, but you are still my daughter. I do love you Buffy. Don't blame yourself for the divorce. Me and your mother were never quite right for each other."

"Goodbye Dad," she said softly, hanging up the phone. She turned around and jumped seeing Giles, Xander, and Anya seated in the room. She wasn't surprised to see Anya sitting beside her boyfriend. The ex vengeance demon went everywhere Xander went and vice versa. Buffy looked at Willow questionably. The red head grinned and held up a cell phone. 

"I guess you all know," said Buffy flatly.

Giles embraced her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around her Watcher feeling the tension melt away. If she had her friends here she could handle anything. Buffy smiled at them. "Thanks for coming guys."

"You know we will always be here for you Buff," replied Xander, giving her a reassuring smile.

She plopped down on the bed. "I feel like my life is a template for an episode of 90210. All I need is for Shannon Dorerthy to come out and bitch slap me. First I find out I'm the Slayer, I fall in love with a vampire that has a soul, my mother dies, Riley and me break up, and now I find that my parents are not my parents."

"Your life does suck," piped up Anya. She frowned as everyone focused their attention on her. "What? It does. If she had a man to give her many orgasms then may—"

Xander covered her mouth with his hand. He grinned at everyone sheepishly, "Feel free to ignore her."

They did precisely that. Giles turned to Buffy. "What are you planning on doing Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged. She didn't know what she should do. A small part of her wanted to just burn the papers and forget she ever found them. But there was a larger part of her screaming at her to get some answers. She wanted to know why her real parents didn't want her. Why did they give her up? Her curiosity won out of course. She could almost hear the small part of her repeat the old proverb; 'curiosity killed the cat'. That old saying wouldn't stop her. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

She looked at their faces determined. "I am going to find my parents."

Giles started to protest. "Buffy these are the people who gave you up."

"I know Giles. But I just want to know why. You know? How come they gave me up and why? I need to find out. Its important."

"If you want to find your parents. Me and Anya will help you," volunteered Xander. Anya started to ask will cash be involved, but Xander shushed her.

Willow nodded. "I'll help too Buffy. There's this great Internet search program we could use."

"I will help too," said Giles, although more reluctant than the others. He didn't want his Slayer to set herself up for even more hurt.

Buffy felt a grateful smile grace her face. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot." She handed the adoption papers to Willow. "It has their names and the name of the hospital I was born in. You can run the search with it."

Willow opened the documents and started laughing. She looked up at Buffy her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Buffy did you know you were born in Canterbury, England. That means your English."

"_What_! Get out. Really?" she said incredulously.

Xander nodding as if it confirmed something. "I always wondered why you stared at the G-man's tweed jackets. I used to think you stared because they were ugly. Now I see you really wanted to know if they had them in your size." 

Buffy gaped. "Did not. My fashion sense is unquestionable."

Giles snorted. Buffy shot him a glare. "Don't you start." 

"_Let me see that_!"

Everyone turned to the source of the shout. Anya had snatched the papers from Willow's hands. "Hey!" The redhead shouted. Xander was about to ask Anya what her problem was, but stopped when he saw the intense look on her face as she read Buffy's adoption papers. Anya looked up at Buffy with a disbelieving look.

"It can't be," she muttered, scrunching up her face.

Willow leaned over to Xander and whispered. "Didn't the little girl on the Exorcist act like this before she was possessed."

Anya gave Willow a withering glare. "I'm not a possessed. It says here that Buffy is the daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans."

Buffy looked at Anya with a questioning gaze. "We're all happy you can read Anya —"

The ex demoness shook her head in frustration. "You have no idea who your parents are do you?" she asked exasperated. 

"Should I?"

Anya blew her breath out muttering about the stupidity of mortals. "Buffy you know there are almost two worlds on this Earth. The one that the humans see where everything is normal. And the one that we know about. The one filled with demons, magic, vampires, monsters, and slayers."

"We know all that Anya. What is your point honey?" said Xander.

"Let me finish Xander," she scolded. "There is a community that exists within the world we know about. It's composed solely of witches and wizards. They have their own magic schools, jobs, and homes that exist away from normal people."

"How come I've never heard of this magical community?" asked Willow, genially interested.

"Because your not one of them. They are very secretive. I know about the wizarding community because I was around when it was first being built. That was more than a thousand years ago."

Buffy turned to Giles. None of this had ever been brought up before. It sounded too far out there to be true. "Giles how is it we've never heard of this before."

Giles removed his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. He did it a lot when he people directly questioned him. "Well, what she is saying is true. There is a wizarding community. The Watchers Council has only very limited contact with them, so not much is known. They rather prefer to keep to themselves."

Buffy rolled her eyes. It was typical of Giles to keep something like this from them. He really needed to loosen up from his need to know policy. She looked back at Anya. "So, what does this have to do with my real parents."

Anya continued. "We'll there was this wizard who went really evil. He called himself Lord Voldemort. He gathered up followers to try and take over the world." A frown came over Anya's face. "He actually summoned up an army of demons and tried to talk us into serving him. Halfrek and me told him no flat out. We don't serve men…"

"_Anya_!"

"Oh right. So he started killing a lot of people. It got so bad that people were scared to even say his name. No one could stop him. About fifteen years ago he tried to kill a wizarding family who were hiding from him. He killed the father and mother. He tried to kill the couple's year old child but something unexpected happened. The curse he hit the child with rebounded off the child and hit him. It ripped him from his body and made him a mere shadow of his former self. The little boy is treated as a savior."

"What has this have to do with me again?" asked Buffy, not getting the point of the story.

Anya did something she never did before. She looked at Buffy with something akin to pity and sympathy. "The couple who that were killed names were James and Lily Potter."

Buffy lowered her head clenching her fists. Why did she give herself hope? She had never thought of the possibility of her parents dying. She wanted to mourn for them, but it was hard because she didn't even know them. She was saddened because she would never have the chance to know them. The rest of Anya's story sunk in.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I have a brother?" asked Buffy, standing up pacing in the small space of the room.

"Yes. Harry Potter."

Xander held up his hands. "Whoa! Time out. If Buffy's parents were magicky, shouldn't Buffy be all Samantha Stevens too? And if they have magic schools how come Willow or Buffy never went to one."

Anya was getting tired of explaining things. But she knew that Xander would be mad at her if she just clamed up. "Yes, Buffy should be a witch. Her parents were both magical. I don't know why she never went to a magic school."

"Would the magic school be like a sort of like a go away school?" asked Buffy distantly.

Anya nodded. "That's right. There are only about forty in the whole world."

"I remember when I was about ten or eleven. My parents asked me if I wanted to go off to a special boarding school. I laughed at them and told them no," said Buffy faintly.

Anya may be blunt and strangely unsympathetic. But the girl was never wrong with the facts she gave. Even as strange as her story sounded she believed Anya. Being a witch was a bit much though. The more she thought about it however the more it made sense. It would explain why when she was slaying her weapon would be kicked far away, but she would find it lying near her when she truly needed it. Giles gave her a concerned look asking if she was alright. She nodded easing his worrying. 

Willow crossed her arms. "Why wasn't I given the chance to go to a magic school. It would have been cool to have someone to actually teach me spells and stuff."

Anya was almost ready to leave. She was rather tired of being Anya Magical Encyclopedia. "You're a Wicca witch Willow. You borrow the magic around you and transform it to do spells. These witches and wizards use wands to channel the power that comes from within them."

Anya stopped talking as Buffy walked out of the room. They shared looks with each other collectively deciding to go and follow her. Buffy went into her closet and pulled out her suitcase. She began taking clothes and other items and placing them within the luggage in a rush.

"Buffy where are you going?" questioned Giles, wondering what had gotten into her.

She didn't stop packing or even look up. "I'm going to find my brother. Don't try and stop me. I'm doing this."

"You haven't even completely thought this over?" asked Xander. She didn't even respond, so he tried a different approach. "You don't even know where he is."

Buffy stopped mid step. Her face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that."

****************************************************

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it as much as the first chapter. I don't know about pairings. I don't usually plan those out. If they happen they happen. You can send in suggestions.

If you have any questions put it in a review and write Answer in front of it. I will try my best to answer the question. = )

Friday, July 25, 2003


	3. The Hawk, the Letter, and the Visitor

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks everyone who reviewed! This story is for all you avid readers. Keep on sending them in. I love hearing from you. If you want to chat or whatever my email address is RisingPhoniex@aol.com My screen name is the same thing just without the @aol.com at the end. ^_^

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Three: The Hawk, the Letter, and the Visitor

By: Mage

Buffy plopped down on her bed. She gazed up at Anya smiling thinly. "I guess I'm going to need a little help finding him."

Anya blew her breath out. This day would have much better if she had just stayed at home. "Buffy, I'm sure your brother probably attends Hogwarts now. All you have to do is send a letter to Albus Dumbledore and I know he will help you out." Anya's eyes lit up as she recalled a memory. "I remember I was once called on to curse him by a lady friend of his. He actually sweet-talked me out of it. He had the prettiest eyes and — "

"Anya," said Buffy, interrupting the story. "No offense. But we don't really care about you trying to curse him. What is Hog's Head and who is Atlas Mumble and Snore?"

"Hogwarts is one of the most premiere schools of magic in England. And _Albus Dumbledore _is the Headmaster of the school. He's a really powerful wizard that is quite famous in some circles."

Willow sat down beside Buffy on the bed, looking up at Anya. "How do we contact this guy?"

"They use owls to deliver mail." For once there were no faces of disbelief or skepticism. Anya was actually surprised that they were listening to her. Usually, they would tune her out when she talked. She knew they only tolerated her because of Xander. Now, they were listening to her as if what she was saying was something that shouldn't be ignored. She decided she rather liked this feeling.

Xander frowned thoughtfully. "Owl? Where would we find an Owl?"

Willow clapped her hands together excitedly. Her lips were fixed into a large smile. "I know a spell we can use! Me and Tara have been practicing it on little things and so far it has worked fine."

Buffy gave her a go for it look. Willow got up and went to the desk along the wall. She picked up a pen and moved it to the center of the desk. She placed her hands above the pen and chanted. Willow invoked her power and her eyes turned black as she called upon the magic air around her.

"Goddess Hecate work they will,

Let the inanimate thing have wings to

Soar to the heavens and back!"

There was a cracking sound and a flash of white light in the place where the pen was. Perching serenely in the place of the pen was a beautiful brown-feathered hawk. Willow stuck out her lip in a pout. "I was going for a barn owl."

Giles looked at Willow with a little bit of pride. "I have to admit that was excellent display of transmogrification. Even if you made a mistake it was still good work. Transmogrification is a difficult area of magic to work."

Willow ducked her head blushing. "You think?"

Xander clapped her on her back. "Of course Will. You're getting real good with the magic mojo."

"That hawk should work just as well as an owl," said Anya. "It was created by magic so it will do your will."

Giles handed Buffy a notepad and pencil from the desk he was standing beside. Buffy grabbed the items. She kept her message short and to the point. No need to write her life story.

Dear Headmaster,

You don't know me but my name is Buffy Summers. I live in Sunnydale, California. I wanted to get in touch with you concerning a student of yours, Harry Potter. I have some information regarding the boy that is very important. I really need to talk to you about him. It's very urgent that we speak.

__

Buffy Summers

She handed it to Giles to read over. He looked up from the notebook paper with a raised eyebrow. "It is rather vague Buffy."

"I can't very well say hey I'm the long lost sister of Harry Potter, now can I?" she asked, rhetorically. 

He handed her the paper back. She went to the hawk studying the bird curiously. "Ummm…I need you to take this to Albert Mumblemon."

"_Albus Dumbledore_!" corrected the four room's occupants. 

Buffy rolled her eyes good naturally. "Yeah whatever," she said, looking down at the bird. The bird's eyes seemed to hold hidden intelligence that she had never witnessed in any bird. She folded the paper and stuck it in the hawk's beak. It flapped its wings and Buffy instinctively held up her arm as if to protect her face in case it flipped out. It flew in the air and landed on her outstretched arm. All it wanted was to be carried to the window. She went to the window opening it. The hawk gave a piercing cry before flying out into the sky.

Buffy watched it soar till even she couldn't see it anymore with her enhanced Slayer vision. She turned back to her friends who looked at her with various expressions. Anya bored, Willow sympathetic, Xander caring, Giles concerned.

"So are we done. I'm tired of Buffy's version Days our Lives," said Anya, bored.

*************************************** 

Buffy stood in front of her window looking at the moon hanging in the sky. The light shined down and illuminated her figure. She pressed her hand against the window glass. A sigh escaped her as she thought about how events lead up to this moment. She almost wished that she had Riley here with her. It was so lonely in the house by herself. A memory of her and Riley's last time together came to her mind…. 

__

It was only a week after Buffy's mother's funeral when it happened. Buffy and Riley had been very slowly growing apart since even before the accident. Joyce's Summers death was just the last straw. The two stood before each other on the front porch of Buffy's house. The air was awkward and they both could feel the tension between them. 

"Riley."

"Buffy."

They laughed at how each other said their names at the same time. "You first," said Buffy, smiling thinly.

Riley nodded. He had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He looked at the ground then up at her a little more than nervous. "Buffy, I know that with your Mom gone you need time to sort things out," he paused, sighing heavily.

Buffy stopped him. "Riley I know what you're going to say. We have both changed since we first started dating. The Initiative thing with Adam changed you." She took a minute to think her words carefully. "And my moms death has changed me a little too," she said more quietly.

"I know. Its almost like we are two different people than the two smiley faced kids who first started dating," said Riley, looking into her green eyes that met his own sadly.

Buffy laughed a little. "I almost wish that we could go back to that. But that means facing that psycho bitch Professor Walsh and Robo GI Joe Adam."

Riley laughed lightly. "None us want to go through that whole thing again." All humor vanished from his face and his expression turned serious. "Buffy, I got a call yesterday. It was the military . . . they want me back. It's deep undercover, no contact with civilians. Transport is leaving tonight."

Buffy looked up quickly her eyes widening. "Tonight," she said, disbelieving. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. Riley cupped her cheek with his hand. Buffy grabbed his hand and held it. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess so," replied Riley, with the same sorrowful expression that mirrored her own. 

He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, but it conveyed the feeling and emotions that went into it. Buffy looked up at Riley, tears falling down her face. He gave her a small smile before turning around and walking down the street. Out of Sunnydale. And out of her life forever.

Buffy looked at the nighttime sky. She and Riley may have broken up, but she hoped he was alright wherever he was. She climbed into her bed a million thoughts racing around in her mind. Most were on her brother. She wondered if he looked like her or if they had anything in common. Buffy felt that she needed to be there for him. It was like a nagging sense in the back of her mind. She went to sleep that night with thoughts of her little brother that she hoped she would meet soon.

************************************** 

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office going over mission reports from the Order of the Phoenix members. Many of the Order's agents had been on missions gaining intel on Voldemort and his possible whereabouts or possible plans. The Dark Lord had all but disappeared since the incident at the Ministry of Magic. He had broken into the building and tried to steal a prophecy that was made about him and Harry Potter. Dumbledore himself had placed the prophecy inside the Department of Mysteries fifteen years ago. Voldemort slipped up and now Fudge along with the whole wizarding world now knew of his return.

Dumbledore sighed feeling his age catch up to him. Fawkes let out a soothing trill of notes that made the old wizard smile. 

"Thank you my friend. I wish we knew what he was up to," he confessed, to the Phoenix. 

Fawkes let out a few notes. Dumbledore smiled wider as if understanding the melodious tone the great scarlet bird produced. Professor Dumbledore usually had his office window open in the daytime, since people usually flooded him with owl messages. Having the window open just made it easier to receive his mail. 

He was quite surprised when a hawk came flying through his window. Having a bird that was not an owl deliver a message was somewhat unusual even among the wizarding world. He took the paper that was held within the brown hawk's beak. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Whoever sent the bird used muggle paper instead of parchment to write on and he recognized the ink as the use of a pen instead of the heavy blotting that a quill caused. Many wizards had never even heard of pen before so whoever sent it was a muggleborn.

"Most peculiar," he muttered, unfolding the paper.

He quickly read through the note. He read it several more times to make sure he was reading it right. He didn't know the name Buffy Summers. It was somewhat familiar but he didn't know where he had heard it. What could she possibly know that concerned Harry Potter? He read the note one more time. This time his eyes focused on two words. Sunnydale, California.

"Merlin's beard!"

He knew what lay in Sunnydale. As a young wizard straight out of Teachers Academy, he visited the place that was said to be built atop of one of the Boca De Inferno, or Mouth of Hell. He was so daring and young then. He was looking anywhere for a little bit of excitement and action. When he heard about how mystical energy centered on the town, he was eager to go and have a look. One thing that the books failed to mention was how all the converging energy made spells go haywire. Wands were almost useless. Only the very simplest of spells could be performed. He found that out the hard way. 

He was ambushed by some vampires that said they worked for the Master. With some quick thinking and a lot of running he was able to escape the vampire gang. He barely made it out the town. And he hadn't been there since.

The question was….why was witch on a Hellmouth?

Dumbledore knew that it could possibly be a trap set by Lord Voldemort, but it was highly unlikely. The Dark Lord steered away from Hellmouths, since they messed with his magic the same way it did all wizards and witches. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He had to meet the person who sent him the letter. If it really was urgent and concerned Harry. He had to leave immediately. 

Dumbledore grabbed his cloak and departed his office. It was the summer and school wasn't in session, so there was no need to tell Minerva of his whereabouts. He walked across the grounds at a swift pace. As soon as he got past the school grounds, where the wards stopped, he apparated with a _pop._

He appeared in a vaguely familiar area. It was a deserted street that he assumed was downtown. The sky was dark here whereas it was day in England. This was expected since he had traveled almost halfway around the world. Dumbledore pulled out the letter and his wand muttering a spell. The paper gave a sharp tug almost dragging him along in a direction. He had placed a Take Me charm on the letter. The paper was now charmed so that it would take him directly to the person who wrote the note. He walked for little over an hour before he came to a two-story house on a street called Rovello Drive. He shoved the letter in his pocket and walked onto the porch and rung the doorbell.

No one answered after he assumed was the tenth ring. 

"Can I help you with something?" 

Dumbledore spun around in surprise. Buffy looked up at the old man warily. Her hand wrapped around the sharpened stake that was inside of her jacket's pocket. You never could be sure on a Hellmouth. Even if said stranger reminded her of Gandalf from that Lord of the Rings movie.

Dumbledore smiled at Buffy warmly. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm assuming your Buffy Summers."

He had actually came! She thought. Buffy felt a smile come onto her face. The man had a way to make people smile even if they didn't want to. "Yep that will be me," she stepped forward to shake his hand. "I'm Buffy."

She stepped beside him and unlocked the door opening it. She purposefully opened the door wider silently inviting him in. There was a no invite rule in the house. For obvious reasons. Buffy closed the door and hung her jacket up on the coat hanger beside the door.

They moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Dumbledore took the letter out of his pocket handing it to Buffy. "I must say, I am rather curious to know why a witch is living on a Hellmouth."

Buffy paused to think her answer through. She had sent the note almost three days ago. Honestly, she never believed that he would just up and come. Buffy thought that maybe he would just send a reply back. Maybe he has a lot of saved up frequent flyer miles, she thought silently. 

Buffy let out a breath she had been holding. "Well, I never went to a magic school. When I got a letter when I was ten I told my parents I didn't want to go. They never explained to me that it was a magic school. Up until a couple days ago, I thought I was a normal girl." She winced as she realized that was sort of a lie. Being the Slayer was definitely not normal. 

"How did you find out?" asked Dumbledore, truly interested in her story.

"I found some adoption records in my mother's room the other day. She recently passed away and I was cleaning out her clothes. The adoption records said that I was born in Canterbury, England. My real name is Elizabeth Lily Potter and the names listed for my parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. That makes me Harry's sister."

No one had ever seen the wizard with an expression of shock before. Maybe only a select few. Hell, he didn't even appear to be all that surprised two years ago when Harry told him that Lord Voldemort had arisen again. The complete baffled look on his face was something completely out of the norm for the Headmaster, whom some considered the most powerful wizard in the world.

Buffy whistled lowly. "If this is how you're going to react. I have to warn you that that revelation is only but the icing on the cake. So, do you need to get your heart medicine out because I don't want to be held responsible if you go into cardiac arrest after I tell you all about me."

Dumbledore confusion fell away as he let out a long laugh. Buffy had a teasing smile on her face that he had only seen on James Potter and Harry Potter respectively. She truly was her father's daughter. Dumbledore just met this girl and already he believed her incredible story. But the proof was in her face. She had hair like James' mother. He had taught Transfiguration when she attended Hogwarts. The softness of her face was definitely all Lily along with the eyes. But that grin and that easy going look was definitely James. He had seen it often enough. 

"I must say thank you," Dumbledore chuckled. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Buffy gave a quick bow. "Thank you, I'll be here all night!"

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Would you like one?"

Buffy nodded her head a rueful smile playing on her face. "My one weakness. I'm never able to turn down sweets. They might as well call me Buffy the Hyperactive Slayer."

Suddenly, Dumbledore started coughing. He regained his lost breath to see Buffy look at him concerned. "Excuse me. Did you say Slayer?" he asked, weakly.

Buffy put a hand to the back of her head grinning sheepishly. "Oops."

************************************************* 

That was just the perfect place for me to leave off! I know you are probably going to start throwing things if she doesn't meet up with Harry soon. ^_^ Don't fret. She'll meet up with the remaining Potter soon. 

I'm not a fan of Riley AKA Captain Cardboard AKA Military Boy. I thought he was tad bit psychotic in Season Five. Letting vampires bite him. What was up with that?! Buffy said that she gave him everything. And his reply, "Yeah, but I don't feel it." ::::Shakes head::::: I never understood the interest in him.


	4. Me Slayer, You Wizard

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

****

Where is Tara? – Its still Season Four and as you know Tara wasn't really apart of the core Scoobies in S4. They still considered her just Willow's girlfriend. She became their friend in Season Five. That's why she wasn't at Buffy's house.

****

How old are Buffy and Harry? – Buffy is 19 and Harry is 15 almost 16.

****

Will there be Spike and Buffy action? – Probably not. I'm a Spuffy fan, but in Season Four Spike didn't like Buffy. Sure he had naughty dreams and whatnot, but he didn't love her like he did in Season five and beyond. 

****

Who will Buffy be paired with? – I have no idea. I don't plan out pairings. If it happens it happens. She could get with a wizard (Weasley's, Oliver, Sirius) or Spike or Angel. Anybody has a chance.

****

Wands don't perform difficult magic on the Hellmouth? What about soul restoration, sealing the Hellmouth, etc? – This was a good question. When wand witches and wizards go on a Hellmouth their magic inside them is scrambled and difficult to draw upon. Wandless witches (Willow, Tara) are not affected because they draw magic from the air around them and not inside them. We all know that mystical energy converges on the Hellmouth, so the witches have no problem summoning magic from the air.

That was all the questions. Thanks everyone for reviewing. They are a joy to read.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Four: Me Slayer, You Wizard

By: Mage

Professor Dumbledore regained his composure. He gazed at Buffy in a new light. "You're the Slayer?" 

"Yep, that's me. I guess you already know what a Slayer is," she said.

The Watchers Council was on very shaky terms with the wizarding world. They knew of each other, but both groups preferred to keep to themselves. Dumbledore had only ever met one Slayer in all his years. Her name was Sakura Chiba. She was a young Japanese girl. He had known her through her Headmaster, Professor Furuhata. She attended Hakari School of Magic, before she was discovered as the new Slayer. The Watchers Council took her from the school with the permission of her parents for training. Sadly, Sakura died only two years after finding out she was the Slayer. A girl that was a Slayer and a witch was somewhat of a rarity. Sakura was only the third girl to have ever been both.

Dumbledore told Buffy as such. The blonde Slayer was surprised at the revelation. She didn't know that any of the previous Slayers had been anything but normal girls. 

"Why don't you tell me about your life and how you ended up on a Hellmouth?" asked Dumbledore.

Buffy told him everything. She started with when she was first called at fifteen. As she got to the death of Merrick a tear fell from her eye. A smile quickly came to her face as told of her defeating the master vampire Lothos and how she burned down her high school gym to kill the vamps inside. The enemies she described caused Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Each and every one of them sounded lethal and deadly in their own right. The Master, Angelus, the Three, the Bezoar, the Judge, Druiscilla, Spike, the Mayor, and Adam. Dumbledore had to admit it was a miracle she was even still alive. It was extraordinary that she had made it through all of that and lived to tell about it. Buffy was truly a special girl. If she was anything to go by then her friends sounded truly remarkable. There weren't many people who would be willing to help the Slayer battle the forces of evil.

Buffy glanced at the clock after she finished talking. Her eyes widened in shock. She had been talking for nearly two hours. "You must think I'm a big motor mouth," she said, blushing. "I've been talking your ear off this whole time."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was no problem at all. I rather enjoyed your tale."

She looked into his twinkling blue eyes seeing them gaze at her in amusement. Buffy immediately felt relieved. She really hadn't meant to be rude by talking so long. 

Buffy was done talking about herself. She wanted to know about her family. Buffy leaned forward eagerly. "Can you tell me about my brother or anything about my parents?"

Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard. "I was headmaster at Hogwarts when your parents went to school there. That's where they met and fell in love. Lily was a bright girl yet very brave. James was very smart with a good head on his shoulders. When they fell in love everyone was surprised because the two were so opposite of each other," he paused, doing some quick math in his head. "I suppose they had you when they were only sixteen. That was the age when they first started to date. I can only assume they gave you up because they felt they weren't ready to be parents quite yet."

Buffy nodded. She didn't know if she would have made the same decision. At least she knew that they didn't give her up because she was not wanted. She was obviously made out of love. That thought made her feel better. 

"They married soon after they left Hogwarts. Two years into their marriage they had young Harry."

Buffy listened in rapt attention. Dumbledore gave her a brief sketch of Harry's childhood. She had to bite her lip to keep from yelling at him. Why would he leave Harry with people who hated all things magic? It seemed her brother's life was just adventurous as hers. Every year at Hogwarts he had another adventure. It all seemed so surreal. The two of them were so alike in many ways. Harry was a natural born leader just as she was. When Professor Dumbledore told her about Harry's last school year she grew angry. Sirius sounded like a substitute father and older brother to Harry. To have him ripped away from him so abruptly was beyond cruel. 

Buffy stood up her eyes hard. "We can't leave him with _those_ people!" 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in query. "The Dursley's is the safest place for him Buffy — "

She cut him off mid-sentence. "You said that as long as our mother's blood flows in him he can be protected. Well, our mother's blood flows in me too. I'm his sister!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I am aware of that. The ancient magic that protects Harry only works as long as he calls the place where his mother's blood dwells home. He can't come here with you because he doesn't think of this place as his home."

Buffy was about to give up, but a thought came to her. She smiled triumphant. "What about Hogwarts? He thinks of it as his home right." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. 

She continued, not caring if her idea sounded implausible. She needed to protect her brother. "Well, what if I come to England with you. I can stay at Hogwarts and you can bring Harry there. He thinks of it as his home and as long as I'm there the protection charm on him can still work. You said the bond of blood is the strongest shield you could give him."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I think you may have a point. It can work. The blood you two share is the same. The protection should be as strong if not stronger than the protection he receives from the Dursley's." 

Her smile lit up her whole face. She couldn't believe she was actually right. Well, she _did_ get a 1420 on her SATs. Buffy didn't want to waste any time. She had to leave tomorrow. It was not like she had anywhere else to go. It was the summer and she had planned to hold off on going back to school in the fall anyway. She wanted a break from it. Plus there was too many bad memories surrounding that school now. 

"So, can we leave tomorrow," she asked, anxiously. 

He looked at her laughing lightly at her anxious tone. "Yes, we can leave tomorrow," he answered.

She smiled excitedly. In her joy she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," he chuckled.

She chatted with him making plans for tomorrow. It was an hour later when her and the Professor turned in for the night. She put him up for the night in the guestroom. It was when she was lying in her bed feeling her eyelids drop that she realized something. She had forgot to tell the gang that she was leaving tomorrow.

They are going to be seriously pissed, she thought sleepily.

Buffy didn't have too much time to think about it. Exhaustion caught up with her and she fell dead asleep dreading the morning's confrontation that she knew was coming. 

************************************ 

Buffy sat in the kitchen the next morning talking to Dumbledore. The Scoobies would arrive any moment. She had called them up and told them she had something important to tell them. She was wringing her hands together nervously. She didn't know how they would react to her news. 

Dumbledore put his cup containing his coffee down to reach over and pat Buffy's hand. "I'm sure there is no need to worry Buffy. Your friends will see that this is something that you have to do."

She gave him a weak smile in return. "Thanks."

One by one the Scoobies arrived. Anya and Tara had tagged along with their respective beaus. They all sat in the living room on the various pieces of furniture. Buffy hadn't answered any questions preferring to wait till everyone had arrived. Glances were exchanged between her and Dumbledore. Everyone was wondering who he was and what was Buffy's news. 

Buffy took a deep breath and began. "This is Albus Dumbledore. You know the guy I wrote to the other day."

"Really? I thought you looked familiar," Anya said, looking at Dumbledore closely. "Do you remember me? I'm Anyanka."

Dumbledore's face lit up recognizing her. "Anyanka! Of course I remember you! You look different than the last time I seen you."

"Well, one of my vengeance wishes went wrong and I lost my powers," she said, her voice bitter. "I'm mortal now," her smile returned to her face. "I see you've aged well."

"You flatter this old man. You however are very beautiful for someone over a thousand years old," he said, giving her a charming smile.

Anya blushed rolling her eyes. "Still the flatterer, I see."

"I'm sitting right here," said Xander, affronted. 

Anya kissed him on the cheek. "Honey, it's okay. You know I love you. The sex we have is too fantast — "

"Thank you, Anya. I love you too," said Xander, loudly talking over Anya. He looked at Buffy, "Why did you want us all over here Buff?" he asked, pointedly changing the topic of conversation. 

Here I go, she thought hoping they took the news well. "I'm going away to England with Albus. The guy who killed my parents and tried to kill Harry is back."

"What!"

"How long will you be gone!"

"What about the Hellmouth!"  


Buffy held up her hand signaling them to quiet down. "Guys, I'm making the right choice. I don't know how long I will be gone. The Hellmouth will be fine. Most of the baddies were killed when the Initiative went down and we went medieval on Adam. I only find the occasional vampire, while patrolling now."

"That's true," said Xander.

Willow gave her friend a smile. "I think you should go Buffy." She shared a look with Tara who squeezed her hand briefly. "Family is important."

"Buffy, I don't agree with you doing this," said Giles, sighing. Buffy looked at him waiting. He had the but look on his face. "But Willow is right. Family is important. It sounds like your brother will need you."

A breath of relief escaped Buffy's mouth. "Are you sure you guys are okay with this?" 

Xander waved her off giving her his quirky smile. "Of course, Buffster. You go on to Tweedland and we'll handle the Hellmouth."

She got up and hugged all of her friends one at a time. "You guys are great. I promise I'll write all the time. Emails wont work too good since electronics don't work where I'm going."

Xander looked at Buffy with pity. "That means no TV. Poor you."

Buffy laughed hugging Xander tightly. "I'll really miss you Xan."

Anya placed her hands between them breaking them apart. "Okay, I've counted to ten that's enough with the hugging."

Buffy laughed and pulled Anya into a hug, surprising the red head. "I'm gonna miss you too Anya. There isn't anyone else like you." Anya patted her back awkwardly. Words escaped her for the first time since she had become mortal.

Buffy hugged Willow and Tara at the same time. "My favorite Wicca witches. I want you two to move into the house and look after it for me."

Tara smiled hesitantly, blushing slightly at having Buffy call her one of her favorite Wicca witches. She didn't know that the other girl thought of her as a friend. "Tha – tha – thank you Buffy."

Willow looked at Buffy her eyes watering. She didn't let the tears fall down her face though. "Don't worry Buffy. We'll make sure the house is in perfect condition when you come back."

Giles was the last. They embraced in a long hug. Buffy closed her eyes tightly feeling tears make their way down her cheeks. Giles was like her father. He was more of a father than Hank had ever been anyway. She would miss his constant support and guidance. No words were said between them. They didn't need them.

"I'll go and get my suitcase," she said, leaving the room going upstairs. She couldn't believe how much she was hurting inside. Buffy was going to miss them all so much. It was funny that once upon a time she had runaway from Sunnydale and everything that reminded her of her duty. That was right after she sent Angel to hell. She shook her head battling off that particular memory. She grabbed her suitcase and went back downstairs. 

Dumbledore was shaking hands saying goodbye. Buffy walked into the room lugging her suitcase behind her. Dumbledore smiled at her as she entered. He took out his wand and a small ornament from the pocket of his robes. He placed the ornament on the table.

He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Portus_." The item glowed blow and trembled on the table for a few seconds, then suddenly became still.

"That was cool. But what did it do?" asked Willow, confused.

"That was a spell that caused the item to become a Portkey, which will have the ability to take us to England with one touch."

"That's how you got here so quick," Buffy realized. "I meant to ask you that last night."

"We need to touch it at the same time. It will transport us directly to my office at Hogwarts."

Buffy nodded. She looked at her friends who gave her supportive looks. She put on her brave face. "I'm ready. Lets rock and roll." Buffy waved once more at friends. Together her and Dumbledore touched the Portkey on the table. Buffy felt a tug and her friends and the living disappeared in a rush of color and sound.

Buffy's feet hit solid ground again after a short ride through nowhere land. If she weren't the Slayer she probably would have fell to the floor at the hard landing. She looked around the large circular office. Books lined the walls on the landing above her. Other nick nacks filled the room. It reminded Buffy strongly of the Magic Box.

She looked at Dumbledore who stood at her side. "I take it you're a pack rat."

"No. I just like shiny things," he replied, a playful smile on his face.

Buffy snorted. "Sometimes, I wonder about you." She placed her hands on her hips. It was time to get down to business. "Make with the magic again. I need one of those key things to go get Harry."

He raised his eyebrow. "What is the hurry? Are you sure you don't want a tour of the castle first?"

She shook her head. "Albus, the sooner I get him out of there, the better I will feel."

He pulled out his wand again and nodded. He created a Portkey from a silver key that was lying on his desk. "This will take you back here in one hour and thirty minutes. You and Harry need to be touching it at the same time. The time it will reactivate is," he stopped, to look at his pocket watch. "It's six o'clock now, so it will reactivate at seven thirty."

Buffy gave him a smart salute. "Yes sir." She let out a little giggle. "I just had to do that. I know it was all Private Benjamin, but I was totally having this Initiative flashback. Oh! What's the address?"

"Number four, Privet Drive."

Buffy nodded and placed her hand around the cool metal of the silver key. The office and Dumbledore disappeared. She was once again flying through nowhere land as she had come to dub it. A yelp escaped her as her foot twisted when she landed. Surprised, Buffy fell backwards into a pair of thick bushes. She got up quickly looking around while brushing herself off. She prayed to the Powers that Be that no one saw that. 

She looked down at her shoes and gasped. A dirt smudge marred her brand new pair of Gucci shoes. She glared at the key in her had before slipping it into her pocket. Dumbledore was going to pay for this. "It took me weeks to save up for these bad boys," she muttered, wiping at the smudge. 

Luckily, after a few hard wipes the offending mark came out. Satisfied with her work Buffy continued with her original mission. 'Operational Liberate Harry AKA If You Had Hurt Him I Will Open A Can'. The mission had many other names but it would take a whole page to write them all. 

"Number four, Privet Drive," she muttered continuously, walking down the quiet street.

She had to admit it was a little freaky walking down the street. All the houses lawn's were so neat and freshly cut and _all_ the houses looked the same. She briefly entertained a thought that maybe Dumbledore accidentally sent her to a hell dimension. The quietness combined with all the identical white houses was starting to creep her out. She began to hum the theme to the Twilight Zone as she continued her search for number four.

Buffy stopped mid tune as her eyes landed on a house with a four tacked on beside the door. She had found it. Quickly, she walked up to the door and stood in front of it. She reached out for the doorbell and froze. All of her doubts and inner insecurities began to play in her mind. Buffy bit her lip thinking over what she was about to do. She gave herself a mental pep talk.

Come on, Summers or is it Potter? You can do this girl. You sent Angel to Hell, faced the Master, Lothos, the Mayor, and Adam. You can ring a little doorbell and face your brother.

She sucked in her breath gathering what little courage she could muster. Buffy closed her eyes and rung the doorbell. She heard what sounded like a yell, 'Get the door!' or it could have been 'Mop the floor!' she wasn't too sure. The door swung upon and a teenage boy that reminded Buffy a little of herself stood there. Buffy took in the sight of her brother. He was a little taller than she was with unruly black hair and green eyes startling identical to her own. 

Harry cocked his head regarding Buffy with a speculating look. "Do I know you?"

**********************************************************

Finally, Buffy and Harry meet! Well, sorta…. I was going to have them meet next chapter, but I decided to bump it up since you guys have been begging for it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So, what do you think? Give me your input. 


	5. Er — But You’re a Blonde?

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

Harry is taller than Buffy? – Harry is almost 16. I know he isn't tall like Ron. But J.K. has never said he is and will always be very short. Let's face it. Buffy isn't all that tall to begin with anyway. She's like 5'5 at the most and I think a teenage Harry would be taller than that. Dawn is anyway in Season 7.

****

Will Willow make with the Uber Magic and shock the wizards? – It's a little too early to tell. Remember Willow is great at magic, but in S4 she's still a novice. She can't teleport, rip off a man's skin, or end the world just yet.

Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I read all of them although it seems ff.net lost a good chunk of the reviews on the review page. I guess they're lost in Cyber Land. 

This chapter was going to come out Monday, but I had some inspiration. I was watching Buffy Season 2 episode 'Ted' (that's where Joyce had a robot boyfriend that Buffy hated). This episode made me see that Buffy will kick anyone's ass that's gets on her nerves enough.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Five: Er — But You're a Blonde?

By: Mage

Buffy felt her throat go dry. She was trying to form words, but it seemed her brain went on vacation and left her an I.O.U. Harry was still staring at her. His expression turned into one of confusion as he wondered why Buffy was standing still as a statue with a complete look of apprehension on her face. 

"Who is that at the door, boy!" yelled a deep voice from behind Harry.

Buffy snapped from her dazed state watching as Harry was suddenly pushed out of the way from the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at the large beefy man in front of her. Instantly, a name came to her head, Vernon Dursley. Oh yes, Albus had told her about her magic-hating relatives that Harry had to live with. Buffy didn't see the need to be polite with this man, even though he was her Uncle. She clenched her fists in anger and shouldered her way through the doorway. When Vernon pushed Harry out of the way the teenager had painfully collided into the hallway wall. Harry stood behind his Uncle rubbing his shoulder. 

Harry blinked in surprise as Buffy completely ignored his Uncle and walked into the house. Buffy immediately went to Harry examining his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked, softly.

Harry could do nothing but nod. Buffy saw his confused and distrustful expression and swore mentally. She hadn't meant to just charge into the house. Her protective instincts just kicked in and she had instantly reacted.

Vernon rounded on Buffy angrily. His eyes had narrowed into tiny slits and his face began to turn a startling shade of red. "Now, see here missy!"

Buffy drew herself to her full height, which wasn't much compared to Vernon Dursley's large height. "My name is Buffy. Not missy," she quietly, effectively controlling her temper. Giles would have been proud of her at that moment. She was holding back her anger and hadn't even raised her voice. This was an accomplishment in itself.

"This is my house and you have no right to just charge in here!" 

"Vernon? What are you yelling about?" 

Buffy spun around to see Petunia and Dudley timidly walk out of the family room. Buffy sized up the woman and the teenage boy. They were both blondes and that was where their common traits to herself stopped. Other than they were both human, they shared no other similar features to Buffy. Petunia's neck looked too long for her body and the boy, who could be nobody other than Dudley, reminded her of the vampire Kakistos in the weight department. Kakistos was so big that her and Faith had to shove a wooden beam through his heart just to kill him.

Vernon pointed at Buffy, his finger trembling angrily. "This girl just barged into our house!"

Buffy swatted his finger away resisting the urge to break it and several other fingers, and maybe an arm or two. "I was talking to Harry before you turned into Jason Vorhees and pushed him into a wall. Hello! Ever heard of something called child abuse!"

Vernon sputtered, his face turning from red to a deep purple. Harry had forgotten all about his shoulder. He was entranced, watching as Buffy faced off against his Uncle. He didn't know what it was, but a feeling within was telling him that Vernon Dursley was making the wrong girl angry. Harry wondered what the girl wanted with him. He hoped to God that she wasn't a Deatheater. He reached into his pocket and grasped his wand. Just in case.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY, GIRL! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" roared Vernon. His mustache blew about as if an invisible wind had picked up in the hall.

That did it. Buffy's barely kept check on her temper snapped. Her eyes blazed in fury. She clenched and unclenched her hands to keep from wrapping them around Vernon's fat neck. "You don't yell at me! — "

"WHY YOU LITTLE SLIP OF A GIRL!" Vernon snarled. 

Buffy stepped closer to him and the air in the hall seemed to drop a few degrees. "Are you saying I'm a midget! You sorry excuse for a homeless man's urine! How about you go and spend five minutes on a treadmill you pudgy bastard!" 

Vernon raised his arm making a move as if to slap Buffy across the face. Buffy with reflexes quicker than a cat caught the thick wrist of Vernon Dursley in her small hand. He stared at her in surprise and part fear. She gave him a smile that seemed unnatural given the tense situation. She leaned closer the smile turning predatory. 

"I was waiting for you to do that. Wrong move, Uncle," she whispered.

She reared her arm back and punched him in the face. The force behind the blow sent him flying backwards. He flew shortly through the air impacting the front door with a loud _boom_. Petunia gave a loud cry and ran to her husband's side. It didn't take long for Buffy to began to feel guilty. She winced seeing the bruise around his eye start to swell.

"Oops," she said, sheepishly. 

She turned to Harry an embarrassed grin on her face. "You might want to go and get all your things. We're going to Hogwarts."

Harry didn't know whether to curse her or thank her. He kept his hand around his wand not trusting her a little bit. How could he trust this woman? She had just decked his Uncle, but she did it because she was defending him. "How do I know Dumbledore sent you? You could be a Deatheater!"

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Come on," she said, patiently. "Do I really look the type to let 'Lord I'm an evil tattoo artist', mark me?" She flipped her hair smiling coyly. "Besides, I'm much too pretty to have an ugly tattoo on my arm. A snake coming out of skull — How tacky is that?"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Buffy. "So, I guess that means you wouldn't have any trouble showing me your arm then?"

Buffy had to smile. She would have done the exact same thing in his shoes. Buffy rolled up the sleeve of her long sleeved white shirt. Harry eyes flicked to her bare forearm then back to her eyes. He still had his wand trained on her. "That doesn't mean anything," he said, vehemently. He quickly ran through mental questions in his mind. He needed to ask her something that only someone who has spent time in Dumbledore's company would know.

He grinned as a question came to him. "What candy does Dumbledore eat a lot?" Harry thought this was a perfect question. There were many candies in the muggle and wizarding world. Someone who truly knew Dumbledore would get the correct answer.

Buffy was lost. How was she supposed to know the old wizard's favorite candy? Did Harry think she was Deon Warwick? A memory appeared in her mind from last night. Dumbledore was chomping on lemon drops all through last night, while they were talking.

Her lips quirked into a smile knowing she had the answer right. "Lemon drops."

Harry lowered his wand a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Why does Professor Dumbledore want me back at Hogwarts?"

Buffy took in Harry's overall appearance. He was wearing clothes that looked far too big for him and they certainly weren't anything of the latest fashion. Also, he looked as if he hadn't eaten a real meal in quite a while. Buffy eyes turned to the Dursley's. They were gathered together next to the front door looking at her in fear. Vernon was sporting a shiner of a black eye. 

"Its been seen that your needs aren't being met here," she said, glaring at the gathered family.

Harry raced upstairs quickly. He was in no hurry to spend another minute here. Buffy leaned against the wall watching the Dursley's. Vernon gathered up some courage and met Buffy's glare with one of his own. "What did you mean when you called me Uncle?"

Buffy crossed her arms. "It meant what it meant." She quickly looked at the stairs to see if Harry was standing there. Seeing it was clear she looked at the family with easily detectable distaste and disgust.

"I heard how you kept Harry inside a cupboard for most of his life. I also heard how you lied to him about his parents, you barely fed him, you put bars on his window and trapped him inside of his room when he was only _twelve_, and you let this…" She pointed her finger at Dudley who squeaked and cowered behind his mother. "Thing and his friends beat on him when he was a kid."

Petunia sniffed throwing her nose in the air. "He deserved every minute of it for being what he is. He's damn lucky we took him in. Gave him a roof over his head. He should thank us."

Buffy couldn't believe the gull of these people. They were barely toeing the line from being child abusers. She couldn't believe Dumbledore hadn't done something about them. How could they talk about another human being like that? They acted as if Harry was beneath them. Buffy stepped closer to them her eyes hard. "If you people ever come near him again.….I'll show you what a Slayer really is."

Harry came down the stairs his trunk in tow behind him. He looked between Buffy and the Dursley's wondering what had happened when he was upstairs. "Er — I'm ready," voiced Harry.

Buffy broke her death stare from the cowering trio turning to Harry. She smiled a genuine happy smile. "Lets get this show on the road then."

She walked over to him and grabbed his trunk. Harry started to protest. The trunk was too heavy for a woman to carry. His eyebrows seemed to jump into his hairline in surprise as Buffy picked up his trunk as if it were lighter than a pillow. Buffy winked at him. "After you."

Harry walked outside after saying a goodbye to his family. They didn't say anything back to him as usual. Buffy walked out the door behind Harry only to have her arm grabbed as she walked out. Vernon looked at her curiously. "You never answered the question. What did you mean when you called me Uncle?" he questioned.

Buffy looked at the hand on her arm then let her gaze slowly travel upward to meet his eyes. "I'm his sister," she said, simply. She wrenched her arm from his grasp and continued her trek.

She caught up with Harry till they walked side by side. They got to the end of the street and stopped. Buffy sat the trunk down on the ground and plopped down on it looking up at Harry. "We just have to wait for the Portkey to reactivate," she glanced down at her watch. "Which will be in about an hour."

Harry grimaced at the word Portkey. "How do I know that the Portkey will really take me to Hogwarts and not into Voldemort's lair."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "You don't. Although if I really wanted to kill you I could have done it in the house." She paused for a minute. "Wait a minute — Snake face has a lair?" she said, laughing. "That's so 90's."

Harry had to crack a smile. He had never heard anyone call Voldemort 'Snake Face'. "I don't even know your name," said Harry.

Buffy stood up still smiling widely. "I'm Buffy. No last name right now. Its kind of up for grabs right now."

Harry cocked his head questioning. "What does that mean? How come you don't know your last name?"

"No, I know my last name. I just have two of them. One is new and I'm trying to decide if I should switch to it," said Buffy, twirling her in her finger nervously. "Since it's technically my real surname anyway."

Harry was starting to get curious now. "What's your real last name?"

Buffy froze. After the year Harry had last year he probably wouldn't even believe her. Dumbledore had told her all about this past year. It wasn't a good time to be a wizard with Voldemort back on his power trip. Here it goes, she thought. Harry had to find out some time. The sooner she told him the sooner he could have time to digest the news. She just hoped he didn't pull an Incredible Hulk and go on a rampage fueled by rage.

She patted the empty spot next to her on the trunk. "Go ahead and sit down. I have a story to tell you."

Harry eyed her warily but went ahead and sat down. The quips she kept making were too muggle for a wizard working for Voldemort to do. Buffy sighed wondering where she should begin. 

"I guess I should start where it all began. My mother died recently in a car accident. Since my father is a sonofabitch and I was an only child it was up to me to take care of everything. A couple of days ago, I was in her room packing away her old clothes, so I could donate them to the less fortunate. I came across some adoption papers in the closet that had my name and my parents names on them."

By the tone in her voice, Harry could tell she was still upset about finding out she was adopted. "I'm guessing you didn't know you were adopted."

"You guessed correct. It was news to me. My whole life I thought I was Buffy Summers only to find out it was a lie. Buffy isn't even my real name."

"So that's why you said you didn't know which last name to use," said Harry, understanding.

Buffy nodded. "My dad's last name is Summers and I don't really want to be associated with a scumbag who didn't even want me. Why should I carry on his family name when he didn't even want a girl in the first place?"

Harry didn't know what made him do it. It was either the sad and angry tone in Buffy's voice or the desolate expression she wore on her face. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and comforted her the best way he could. He didn't have much experience in this area but he tried the best he could. He still felt that it was something familiar about Buffy. Something that he had seen before.

Harry didn't want to ruin the quiet moment, but he had to ask Buffy something that had been on his mind. "Why am I really going to Hogwarts? The Headmaster told me that the Dursley's was the safest place I could be because of the blood magic."

"About that…"said Buffy, laughing nervously. "You see…. I'm sure you remember when Albus told you about the bond of blood being the strongest magic that could protect you."

Harry nodded. "I remember. He said that's the only reason why he put me with the Dursley's when I was a child. My Aunt is my mothers sister, so she sealed the protection charm placed on me by taking me into her home." 

Buffy swallowed her throat suddenly going dry. "My parents were only sixteen when they had me. They gave me up for adoption because they were still kids themselves."

Harry brow furrowed her in confusion. "What has that got to do with the protection on me?"

Buffy looked up into the sky to see the sun slowly setting. It was a breathtaking sight. She hadn't seen many of them in her life. But each time she did see a sunset it always took her breath away. Bracing herself for the effects to come, she pulled out her adoption papers from her pocket. She had them folded up into a small square. She purposefully brought them as proof to show Harry. Wordlessly, she handed them to Harry.

The Boy Who Lived took the offered item and unfolded the papers. He scanned the first paragraph not seeing anything important. He stopped as his eyes caught something. He looked up at Buffy in query. "Did you know your last name is Potter? That's kind of cool that we have the same last name."

Buffy shook her head a smile on her face. He obviously hadn't gotten to the signatures. "We the parents give up the rights of Elizabeth Lily Potter," he read aloud. He stopped and looked up at Buffy again. "Hey, my mum's name was Lily too."

Harry hadn't made the connection with yet. He didn't think it was strange that Buffy had the same name as his mother. His parents were famous. Of course some kids would be named after them. He got to the bottom of the paper and froze. Quickly he looked up at Buffy then back at the paper. He must have repeated the same action at least a dozen times. He rubbed hard at the names on the paper with his thumb. That couldn't be right. He was an only child. Someone would have told him if his parents had another child. Right? Sirius would have told him. They might not have known each other as well as a normal godson and godfather would have, but Sirius wouldn't have kept something like this from him.

Harry stood up his temper rising. He clenched the papers in his hand in a strong grip. "This is not possible. Someone would have told me," he muttered. He rounded on Buffy angrily. "This is fake! How could I not know I have a sister!" 

Buffy looked up into his eyes. "Harry its not fake," she said, calmly. "No one knew because our parents kept it a secret."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "They are not _our_ parents! They were _my_ parents!" He snatched his wand from his pocket pointing it directly between Buffy's eyes. "You're a Deatheater aren't you! This is a trick by Voldemort."

Buffy shook her head slowly. She knew he was going to be angry. It was no point in letting her temper get the best of her and get angry with him. "I'm not a Deatheater. Volkswagen, please. He's a psychopath, I'll give him that. But the guy would definitely never come up with a plan to kill you by telling you that you have a long lost sister. He's not that clever."

Harry backed backwards his mind a complete jumble. How could he believe Buffy? He could trust no one but his friends. Everyone else was suspect. Buffy stood up her hands held beside her in an, I'm not armed gesture. "Harry look at my face." He looked at her reluctant.

"If we aren't related I'll throw myself into the mouth of hell. We have the same eyes Harry. They are damn identical. Even our faces are alike!" 

Harry looked into her face studying it. She was right. Their eyes were the same. Their faces were similar too. Harry was always told he looked like his father. Although he did have some of his mother's features mixed in. He realized why Buffy looked familiar. She looked like his mother. Just as he looked like his father. She had some of James's features mixed in just as he had some of Lily's features mixed in. He looked into Buffy's eyes and found himself surrendering his anger. There was no malice or hidden treachery in her gaze. She was telling the truth. Her eyes were too sincere not to be telling anything other than the complete truth.

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. "Er — But you're a blonde?"

Buffy let out long laugh. At least he didn't Avada Kadevra her in his disbelief. That probably would have hurt. Buffy ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Yeah, I think I noticed that. According to Albus our grandmother was a blonde. The question came up last night when we were chatting."

"That's why I'm going to Hogwarts. We have the same blood, so I can still be protected there."

"That's right. When Albus told me about the Dursley's I knew I had to get you out of there. I will make sure you never have to go back there."

Harry's denial and anger had left and other emotions took their place. Hope. Happiness. Joy. Jubilation. All these feelings hit him all at once. He felt like he his heart was about to explode. Buffy almost fell backwards off the trunk as Harry threw his arms around her. Taking it as an open invitation Buffy wrapped her arms around him as well. She closed her eyes letting out a small sigh of contentment. They didn't know it, but they both were thinking similar thoughts.

'My brother.'

'My sister.'

****************************************************************

I had fun writing out that Dursley scene. We could only wish that would happen. If you haven't seen the episode Ted, that's where I got the inspiration from. Buffy opened a can on him! I hoped you all liked it. More Harry and Buffy moments to come. ^__^ Looks like Buffy hasn't told Harry she's a Slayer yet.


	6. No Ceiling and Murderous Death Stares

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

****

Why is Buffy's last name Potter when Lily and James weren't married when they had her? – My cousin was born when his parents weren't married (they're still not), and he has his father's last name instead of his mothers. 

****

Who Buffy will be with? — I still have no idea whatsoever. I figure it will come to me whenever.

****

What time of the year is it? — At the beginning of July.

That last chapter was fun to write. I always wanted the Dursley's to get what was coming to them. : ) Thos0e people are psychotic. I know you all got a kick out of reading it. Here is the next part. I hope you all like it.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Six: No Ceiling and Murderous Death Stares

By: Water Mage

Buffy and Harry released each other from their hug. Harry stepped back a bright smile on his face. "I can't believe I actually have a sister."

Buffy smiled back. "Tell me about it. Not having a sister, but being adopted and having a brother."

Harry sat down next to Buffy on the trunk. "This is all too much. I'm going to need some time to process all of this." 

Buffy nodded patting him on the shoulder. It was a lot of information to take in all at once. She had practically turned into a statue when she stood frozen in shock as she found out she was adopted. After a quiet five minutes, Harry looked up at her with a half smile. "I have a photo album with pictures of our parents. Do you want to see it?"

Buffy's eyes lit up. She nodded her head quickly. She had no idea what her parents looked like except for the way that Dumbledore described them to her. Harry motioned her off the trunk. He opened it and rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a handsome leather-covered book. He and Buffy sat back down on the trunk with the book between them. Buffy opened it curiously. On the first page was a wizard photograph of her parents. James was wearing a dashing tuxedo and Lily was dressed in a gorgeous white wedding dress. It was a picture taken from their wedding day. The couple in the picture smiled at Harry. When they looked at Buffy their smiles became even wider as they gazed upon their children with love.

Buffy sucked in a breath. Her first shock was that the picture was moving. It wasn't that surprising considering that her parents were magical themselves. The bigger surprise was seeing the couple in the picture look at her with such a loving stare. 

"They know," she said, hoarsely. 

Harry just nodded realizing what she was talking about immediately. Buffy couldn't speak, but Harry understood. He slung his arm around her shoulder in silent comfort. They turned the page and they lost themselves in the pictures. Smiling and waving at them from every page were pictures of their mother and father. At the last page Buffy closed the book and checked her watch. 

"Whoa! What happened to the time? It's about two minutes till seven thirty."

Harry frowned. "We're going to use the Portkey right here. What if someone sees us?"

Buffy waved the question off as if it were not important. "Don't worry about that. Normal people tend to forget things that can't comprehend." She knew this from first hand experience. A gang of vampires once ruined Sunnydale High's Parent Teacher Night. All the parents' forgot about it the next day. That was just one of the many things Sunnydale residents turn a blind eye to. Harry still looked doubtful despite her reassurance. 

She pulled the key from her pocket and held it to Harry. He grabbed the end and held onto his trunk at the same time. Right on time the familiar tugging from behind their navel pulled them into nowhere land. They landed in the middle of Dumbledore's office after a short trip. The Headmaster came down the stairs from the landing a book in his hand. 

"I hope you didn't give the Dursley's a hard time, Buffy," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Buffy had a feeling that the wizard knew what she did to her uncle. She put on her best innocent smile. "No, not me. I was all happiness and sunshine girl. No attitude from me. Nope. Notha. Zilch."

Dumbledore smiled his eyes looking more amused with each word she spoke. "I don't doubt you." His gaze wandered to Harry. His eyes seemed to dim a little. "How has your summer been Harry?"

Buffy looked between Dumbledore and Harry. Both of their expressions had saddened somewhat. She had seen the same expressions on her friend's faces during the time after Angelus killed Ms. Calendar. Buffy could tell that Dumbledore was asking an underlying question of how has Harry been doing since Sirius' death. Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"My summer has been going well so far, sir," replied Harry.

"Excellent. I'm sure your sister has explained why you are here," said Dumbledore. At Harry's nod Dumbledore continued. "I have arranged rooms for both of you to stay in. I will show you the way if you'll follow me, please."

Buffy looked for her bags. They were nowhere in sight. "Albus, what happened to my stuff?"

"The house-elves have already taken your things to your room," answered Dumbledore.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at house-elves, but didn't ask. It was safer on her brain that way. Dumbledore led them out of his office. Buffy was getting her first dime tour of the castle. The portraits in the hallway moved and the stairs changed. If she hadn't lived in Sunnydale for four years she probably would have fainted at the strangeness of it all. When you have been turned into a rat, sent your boyfriend to hell, killed vampires and demons for a living, and blown up your high school to kill a giant snake demon… you were not that surprised at abnormal happenings anymore.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a long blue and bronze tapestry. "This is the entrance to your rooms." He placed his hand on the tapestry and said, "Hellmouth." 

Buffy stared at Dumbledore incredulously. He gave her a lighted smile. She gasped, as the tapestry became transparent causing them to see right through it. Dumbledore walked forward right through the transparent tapestry as if it weren't even there. Buffy shot a questioning look at Harry who just shrugged and followed the headmaster into the room. Buffy proceeded after them and got her first look at her new room. They stood in the middle of a spacious living area that was decorated with tasteful modern furniture. At opposite ends of the room was a door. 

"These doors lead to your rooms. I hope they are to your liking."

Buffy and Harry examined their rooms curiously. Buffy's things were sitting on her bed when she walked in. Their rooms were similar, but varied in theme and colors. They met back in the living area satisfied with the arrangement. Dumbledore was standing by the doorway. "Dinner will be served in the Great Hall shortly. Some of the staff is still here and I'm sure they will delighted in seeing you." 

"We will be there, sir," said Harry.

Dumbledore walked out the room leaving them alone. They sat on the couch sighing at how comfortable it was. Crossing her legs together Buffy turned to Harry. She smiled brightly. "Time to play catch up. Tell me about yourself."

Harry shook his head grinning. "You already know stuff about me, but I don't know anything about you. So, you go first."

Buffy had a mental debate with herself. She didn't know if she should tell him everything or just a condensed version. She told Riley a condensed version and when he found out the whole truth he freaked. Harry was going to find out the truth sooner or later. He should find out sooner rather than later. Secrets ended up always hurting people. Buffy made her decision. She was going to tell Harry the truth.

Harry listened to her as she talked about her childhood and life with her parents. When she got to the part where she found out she was the Slayer she took a deep breath. "I was in the locker room when Merrick told me of my destiny. I was the Slayer."

Harry cocked his head thinking intently. He had heard that word before. A passing memory from History of Magic almost came into focus only to fizzle away into nothing. He couldn't remember what a Slayer was but he knew that Professor Binns had mentioned it before in class. 

"What's a Slayer? I have heard it before but I can't remember what one is," said Harry.

Buffy had this part memorized. She had only heard Giles say it no less than a hundred times. "Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers." She flipped her hair over her shoulder her expression turning irritated. "Of course they forgot to mention. I had to fight demons, monsters, and everything else that goes bump in the night. Oh yeah, can't forget about all the apocalypses," said Buffy, as if it were no big deal.

That triggered Harry's memory and he fully remembered what a Slayer was. "You're a Slayer!" he said, gaping stupidly.

"It's more _the_ Slayer. There is only one. Well there is two now. But I really don't count Faith. She's this skanky hoe and she's all come on B we're the chosen two. Blah. Blah. Blah." She stopped her mini rant seeing Harry's confused and amused face.

She smiled sheepishly. "Er— right. So, I found out I was the Slayer. That very same night I was first introduced to vampires . . . " 

Buffy told him the real extended version. She had left some things out when she talked to Dumbledore. She felt some things he wouldn't understand even if he tried. When she got to the part about running Angel through with a sword and sending him to hell she completely broke down. She still felt the guilt of her action weighing upon her even though Angel forgave her. Harry held her as she cried on his shoulder. He completely empathized with her. Both of them had been forced into situations that they had no control over. She had to become the Slayer. He had to be the one who kills Voldemort or Voldemort would kill them, so says the prophecy. Buffy collected herself and finished the rest of her story. Telling him about Kendra, Faith, the Mayor, Spike, the Initiative, Adam, and the events that led up to this moment.

Harry stared at Buffy. "You did all that," he said, awed.

Buffy nodded. "I've been the Slayer for four years now, which is pretty good. I keep trying to get Giles to tell the Council to send me a plaque or something. It's not like I will ever get a perfect attendance one from school."

They laughed at her joke. Harry's growling stomach only caused them to laugh harder. Buffy stood up. "I guess we should head to the cafeteria. You can tell me about your version of This Is Your Life when we come back."

Harry smiled a secretive smile as he led her out the room. "Buffy, we don't have a cafeteria."

She spun around. "Where do you eat at then? I can't remember what Dumbledore said about dinner being at." She snapped her fingers at one of the portraits that were ogling her middle region. "Hey, Hey. Eyes up front, buddy." 

Harry stood before the closed doors of the Great Hall grinning widely. Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "What's with the I'm a Disney super villain grin."

He swung open the door answering her question. His laughter rang loudly throughout the room. Harry filed away Buffy's shocked expression for later. Buffy was still as a statue with her jaw dropped gazing at the spectacular splendor of the hall. Harry reacted the same way when he first saw it, but the novelty wore off after eating in it everyday. Buffy had to admit the room was beautiful. At least she knew why Harry looked the way he did when she called it a cafeteria. 

Buffy walked alongside Harry to the head table. "We didn't have anything like this in my high school."

Harry laughed. "You still haven't seen the outside."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them warmly. "I see Harry showed you the way Buffy. I believe introductions are in order. Only some of the staff is with us this evening. The rest won't be back till the week before school starts."

Harry saw that Madam Pomfrey, Professor Vector, and the four Head of Houses were all present beside Dumbledore. They all regarded Buffy with open curious stares. Harry and Snape's eyes met in a cold stare. Harry tuned everything out as he felt the searing rage he felt towards the Potions Master rise up full force. It was his fault that Voldemort invaded his mind. If he had just continued teaching him Occlumency instead of kicking him out, Sirius would still be alive. Harry pursed his lips together tightly. He snapped his head around feeling a warm hand slide into his. His sister gave him a calming smile. Buffy had seen his reaction to seeing Snape. Dumbledore had told her of their somewhat heated history between one another. 

Dumbledore had introduced all of the current staff to Buffy. A mischievous smile came to his face when it was time to introduce Buffy. "This is Buffy Sum —"

"Potter," said Buffy, correcting him. "Buffy Potter. Harry is my brother." She said knowing they were going to ask anyway.

McGonagall looked back and forth between Buffy, Harry, and Dumbledore. "Albus, you surely don't mean! There are no other Potter's."

Snape's cold black eyes widened along with the rest of the staff's at the revelation. "As much as I hate to agree. McGonagall is right. There are no other Potters." The staff was right behind him with their thoughts. They all put in their opinions. Dumbledore held up a hand and instantly the Great Hall became silent once more. 

"This is not up for discussion. She speaks the truth. She is Buffy Potter. The first born child of Lily and James Potter." He smiled at Buffy and Harry and gestured to the empty seats behind him. "Would you like to sit down."

They didn't need to be told twice. Buffy was getting a little creeped out with the adults. They were studying her as if she were on exhibit. She was seated next to Dumbledore with Harry on her other side. The food on her plate was very appetizing. She immediately dug in. It was some of the best she had ever eaten. Buffy almost choked on her chicken as she gazed at the ceiling above her or lack there of. She leaned over whispering quietly so only Harry could hear. 

"You didn't say this place had no ceiling!"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek a smile threatening to take over his face. He looked at Buffy innocently. "Did I? It must have slipped my mind."

She snorted, "Yeah, right. And I'm the queen of all vampires." She held up her hand seeing his mouth open. "Nope, don't say anything. I suppose the ceiling is magic or something." 

He nodded a smile still on his face. Buffy went back to eating watching the ceiling warily. It's not that she didn't trust their magic. It's just a little disorienting to be eating in a room with a ceiling that reflects the sky outside. Buffy shivered suddenly feeling a tingly feeling run down her spine. 

"Oh, no. My spider sense is tingling," she muttered, quietly in her Peter Parker voice.

Non-conspicuously, she gazed around the head table at all the staff. Green met black in an unwavering stare. Snape was staring at Buffy coldly as if she was a bug beneath his feet. He gave her a sneering smile that made her blood boil. She glared at him her gaze turning frosty. "Is there something you want," she hissed.

The table became silent watching the staring match between the blonde and the Potions Master. Snape visibly bristled at her comment. "I fail to see how you can be Potter, when everyone knows that Harry is the first born child of Lily and James."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "We'll everyone is wrong then. Now, can I eat my dinner without having you undress me with your eyes. I think I'm a little too young for you, Chester."

The whole table erupted in laughter at the insult. The teachers were almost rolling on the floor laughing. Dumbledore held up his hand as Snape blew up preventing him from delivering an angry retort. "That is enough Severus. I need for you all to trust my judgement. She is indeed the first born child of Lily and James." 

Harry had to wipe the tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. He tapped Buffy on her shoulder. "Hey, Buffy. Why did you call Snape, Chester?" 

Buffy giggled a little. "Oh, that. When I was a kid, my friends use to call this dirty old guy Chester the Molester. It just came to me when I realized that Snape looks a little like him."

The table had coincidentally quieted down at that moment. Everyone at the table heard Buffy's explanation. Once again, the whole table was roaring with laughter. Snape looked murderous. If looks cold kill Buffy would literally be dead. She gave him a cheeky grin and a small wave. His eyes narrowed and Buffy could swear she saw a vein throb on his forehead. She met his gaze evenly. Harry looked back and forth between the two quickly. Silently, unbeknown to anyone a war had just started at Hogwarts. In one corner was the Slayer, Buffy Potter, and in the other corner was the Potions Master, Severus Snape. May the best man . . . or girl win.

*******************************************************

Oh! Tensions arise. I suddenly feel the need to sing that song 'Its Almost Over Now,' by N.E.R.D. I always thought that made a good fight song. Do you like it so far? What do you think I should add and whatnot? I sometimes use ideas from readers if they are possible.


	7. Words from Beyond

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

Why was the painting ogling Buffy's middle region? — heheeheehe… use your imagination. ; )

****

Will this be a Snape/Buffy story? — Never in this life. That pairing creeps me out more than Phoebe and Cole from Charmed.

****

Why doesn't Buffy keep Summers as her last name to honor Joyce? — Well, Joyce's maiden name isn't really Summers, is it. Summers is Hank's last name. I think Joyce kept it after the divorce simply because Joss didn't want to complicate the show by giving Buffy a different last name then the one she had in the movie.

I see everyone liked the last chapter. : ) I'll try and keep up with the funnies to keep the humor and interest level up. The whole Snape, Chester comment… That comes from a real life experience. There really is a guy who lives near me that my friends call Chester the Molester because he's in his twenties and hits on preteens. He really does also look like Snape a little because they share the same hairstyle.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Seven: Words from Beyond

By: Water Mage

Buffy yawned lightly opening her eyes to the sunlit room. She and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch last night. Both were too tired to drag themselves to their bedrooms. Fortunately, there were no more insults or angry retorts over dinner between Snape and Buffy yesterday. When they went back to their shared room, Harry and Buffy talked the night away. They talked about Harry's life, their common interests, and also likes and dislikes. They had wrapped up their conversation as the time neared five a.m.

Buffy pushed back her hair, smiling fondly at her brother. Harry was sleeping with his head laying on the sofa's armrest. His mouth was parted slightly and a small puddle of drool had collected near his mouth. She carefully extracted herself from the couch without waking Harry. Buffy progressed to the bathroom in her room and did her morning routine. Once refreshed and ready to face the day, Buffy emerged from her room with an impish grin on her face.

She yanked back the curtain attached to the window letting the sun fully light the room. "Its morning," she said singsong.

Harry groaned loudly, squinting his eyes at the harsh light. He sat up and shot Buffy a dark look. He didn't look very intimidating at the moment. His glasses were askew and a thin trail of drool made its way down his chin. Also, his hair stuck up everywhere making him resemble some kind of Japanese anime character.

"Buffy it's the summer!" he said. His statement came out sounding more like a whine because of his sleepiness. "There is an unspoken rule that people don't get up early in the summer."

"Well, normally I'm all sleepy girl in the morning but I have jet lag. Or is it called Apparition lag?" she replied, tapping her lip thoughtfully.

Harry positioned his glasses properly on his face and sat in a more comfortable position on the couch. "What time is it anyway?"

Buffy picked up a pillow off the couch tossing it at his head. Harry's quick reflexes like the rest of him weren't to cooperative in the morning. Buffy laughed as the pillow collided with Harry's head not phasing him in the slightest. "Its time to get up. That's what time it is."

Grinning, Harry tossed the pillow back at Buffy who caught it an inch away from her head. "Your fancy Slayer skills won't save you from my revenge forever."

Buffy placed a hand over her heart in mock pain. "Ow! Though hasth woundeth me with thoust words of cruelty."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "You should have stopped at ow." Laughing, he ran into his room before she could take out her revenge. Buffy smiled as the door closed. She was glad that Harry was happy and that they were getting along so well. One thing she had been worried about was the effect of Sirius' death on Harry's mental well being. Knowing first hand what death can do to a person, she could see that Harry was bottling it in.

Harry had told her off Sirius' fall through the veil last night in a cold, monotone, emotionless voice. It was if he just tried to detach the memory of his being there from his mind. Buffy didn't want to force the issue. She figured Harry would need some time before he was fully able to get over it. Something had to give and until that moment came Harry's feelings would just continue to hide behind his mental wall he had built.

Harry emerged from his room thirty minutes later freshly showered. Buffy stood up from her seat on the couch. "Its about time. You are lucky that I was feeling generous and decided to wait on you. Otherwise I would have left you a long time ago."

"_Or _you just don't remember the way to the Great Hall," said Harry dryly.

Buffy started forward through the tapestry with Harry following behind her. "I'm the master of orienteering," she paused for a minute. "Or would I be the mistress since I'm a girl."

Harry gave her a look of mock surprise. "You're a girl?"

He ran down the hallway laughing as Buffy chased behind him yelling obscene things she would do to him if she caught him.

"I just don't get the point of moving staircases. I'm telling you it's a total rip-off of the movie Labyrinth," told Buffy as she sat at the head table with the staff in the Great Hall. 

Harry sat beside her hiding his grin behind a piece of toast. Buffy had been complaining about the stairs since they walked in. While they were coming down the stairs, the staircases started to change and Buffy had lost her footing, falling. In mid-fall she gracefully did a backhand spring landing perfectly on her feet. The move was impressive but the irritated expression on Buffy's face kept cracking him up. He told the staff of her fall and they listened with amused faces while Buffy passionately complained about the stairs.

Snape was the only one who didn't find the situation funny. "Ms. Potter is there really a need for such dramatics. The stairs change. We know this. You are not the only idiot to have taken a tumble," he said annoyed.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Snape. "Who are you calling an idiot? You are the one who looks like an extra from Grease."

Snape was not slow witted. He had spent time in the muggle world for various reasons. He had never seen Grease before but he had heard of it. Buffy and Snape's hair gently whipped around their faces as an unnatural wind blew suddenly in the hall. It was obviously magical in nature since it didn't seem to effect Harry or the staff. Dumbledore coughed breaking the staring match between them.

The wind stopped as Buffy broke the stare first. She turned to her food restraining herself from flicking the porridge on her spoon at Snape's hair. 'That ought to give him a reason to wash it,' she thought.

Last night she had decided to give Snape a chance after hearing Harry's story. She knew everything that had gone on between her brother and his teacher. Buffy knew that Snape was a jerk. There was no doubt about that. It was after hearing that he had saved Harry's on occasions and was a spy for the light that she had reevaluated her first impression of him. Inwardly, Buffy had decided she was going to apologize for yesterday. Then he had to go and do what he just did, making her initial dislike of him return full force.

One by one the staff departed. Snape was the first to leave. He tossed Buffy a look of pure disdain before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the hall with his black robes billowing behind him. Buffy had rolled her eyes clapping her hands together loudly. 

"And the Best Exit from a Eating Establishment Award goes to Severus Snape."

"_Buffy,_" reprimanded Dumbledore.

Buffy gave him an innocent grin. "_What_? Oh, come on. You know that he was being over dramatic with that last scene. I felt like I was watching an episode of Days of Our Lives. Who does he think he is— Susan Luchi."

Soon the hall was clear of teachers and the only people left were Dumbledore and the Potter siblings. As the last of the food vanished from their plates, Dumbledore turned to Buffy and Harry his gave inquiring. "Buffy I would like to make you an offer."

Buffy cracked up laughing, causing the two wizards to look at her weirdly. She controlled her laughter giving Dumbledore a silly grin. "I'm sorry. I just had this total flashback to the movie Indecent Proposal when you said that."

That didn't seem to clear up anything for them. Buffy sighed seeing their looks. She really didn't feel like explaining, so she sat up straighter and put on her business face. "Continue, please."

Dumbledore smiled. "It is a very rare trait for a Slayer to be both a Chosen One and a Witch. Learning to use magic is an essential tool that could be of great use to you in your fight against evil."

Buffy almost fell out of her seat she was sitting on. She held up hands shaking her head wildly. "Buffy and magic don't mix. Technically we're already mixing, but that's not the point," she said frantically, waving her arms around emphasizing her point. "What if I accidentally kill myself. And me and a wand— Hello! That would totally clash with all my clothes. A stake is no better, but that's not the point either."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. Buffy could see he was finding her whole argument amusing. "I'm sure you could defend Harry better. Using magic could be your trump card."

'Damn,' thought Buffy. He had her there. She gave him a small smile. "You went and pulled out the big guns." She looked at Harry to see how he felt about this. He gave her an encouraging nod and a smile showing he was happy that she was going to get this opportunity. Inside Harry was happy. He wanted to get the chance to show his sister the world that they both never had a chance to grow up in. 

"Alright, you got me," she replied finally. Contrary to popular belief, Buffy wasn't at all stupid. She had after all got a 1530 on her SAT's. Buffy knew when she was being manipulated into something. Dumbledore had a reason for wanting her to learn magic. One could tell that the old wizard didn't let things happen by chance. He was a strategist first and foremost.

Dumbledore beamed widely pleased at her answer. "Excellent! I'll tutor you in Charms and Transfiguration. I daresay you have had enough experience in the other areas of magic. Especially the Defense Against the Dark Arts kind."

"I can take her to Diagon Alley for her wand, sir," piped up Harry, almost bouncing in his seat anxiously. 

The Headmaster nodded in agreement. "Yes. In fact I was just about to suggest it."

"Is Diagon Alley like that mall place you were telling me about?" asked Buffy.

"Yes," replied Harry, already seeing the wheels turning in Buffy's hand. 

Buffy stood up pushing her chair back. She looked down at Harry excitedly. Both the wizards were giving her bewildered stares at her sudden mood change. "Do you think they have Proda at Diagon Alley?" she asked in a rush.

"Explain this to me again," said Buffy, holding a handful of Floo powder in her hand. She and Harry stood in the room that was behind the head table. It was the same room that Harry and the Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions met in when their names came out of the Goblet of Fire almost two years ago.

"You throw the powder into the fireplace," Harry said, pointing at the power then to the roaring fire in the fireplace. "And in a loud clear voice yell Diagon Alley."

She sighed loudly and looked up heavenward. "Why me."

Harry bowed low grinning at her sour expression. "Ladies first."

Buffy gave him a perplexed look. "Why aren't you going then?" Laughing, she threw the powder into the fire almost jumping back in surprise as it shot upwards instantly turning bright emerald green. 

Buffy turned to Harry her face hesitant. "Wish me luck, Harry Bear."

Harry squawked at the nickname. Buffy stepped into the fire smiling cheekily at the death stare that Harry shot her. She gave a little wave and called out loudly, "Diagon Alley!"

Buffy felt as if the floor underneath her had disappeared and she was falling downwards. Instinctively, she tucked in her arms as her body started to spin faster and faster beyond her control. Glimpses of fireplaces and rooms beyond caught her vision in a never-ending stream. Once it felt as if she would never stop the horrendous ride— it did.

She stopped suddenly in a place that she didn't know. Wiping her eyes of soot she stepped from the fireplace, and got a good look at the place around her. Books lined the walls inside of bookshelves and others were just stacked together in a yard high pile. Practically living in the Sunnydale's High library made her immediately realize she was in a bookstore. A rushing sound from behind caught her attention. Buffy turned around quickly and caught her brother as he stumbled out the fireplace coughing loudly.

Buffy patted his back gingerly. "You alright, Harry?"

He nodded slowly still trying to regain his bearings from his rough ride through the Floo network. Harry looked around the shop recognizing the place. "We're in Flourish and Blotts."

When Harry said he was fine they slipped their way past the people in the shop and left out the shop door. Buffy got her first glimpse of Diagon Alley. It was a little smaller than she imagined. Nevertheless it was still incredible to her eyes. Harry smiled at her reaction. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said with flourish.

Harry grabbed her elbow, steering her into the crowd. "Our first stop is Ollivander's. It's the best place to get a wand around here."

At the end of the street was Ollivander's shop. The crowd wasn't thick since it was still morning time. Buffy's head snapped around in all directions. She was taking in all of the sights while they were walking. Everything was so different to her eyes. They entered the shop, the tinkling bell above the door signaled their arrival. Boxes. A whole lot of boxes, was the first thing that came to Buffy's mind as she surveyed the shop.

"Good morning," said a soft voice.

"Holy Shit! " said Buffy in surprise as Mr. Ollivander appeared suddenly from behind the countertop scaring them both. Simultaneously, Harry had jumped backward knocking over a stack of boxes that were at his side. Harry smiled at Ollivander awkwardly. The man always gave him the shivers with his cool gaze.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. My sister here needs a wand," he said.

Ollivander looked stunned for a second before it was washed away behind a mask of professional calm. "I didn't know there was another Potter. This is quite the surprise."

"Your telling me," muttered Buffy. 

Ollivander stared impassively at her. Buffy's green eyes met the pale silver eyes in an unwavering stare. Mr. Ollivander nodded and moved close to Buffy. She almost took a step back in surprise at how fast he moved. Inwardly, she shuddered at having those unblinking eyes trained on her. Suddenly, Ollivander pulled out a long tape measurer out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?"

Buffy shot Harry a curious glance who just shrugged at her. Sighing loudly she held up her right arm. Mr. Ollivander took the tape measurer and measured her arm in so many different ways that Buffy lost count. Mr. Ollivander let the tape measure go suddenly and it sprang to life measuring on its own. He glided to the boxes lining the back wall and began to take various boxes down from different spots. While he was doing that Ollivander went over the types of wands people used and why no two wands were ever the same. 

"That's enough," he said and the tape measure stopped and fell lifeless on the floor. "Here you are. Try this one. Mahogany and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Quite flexible. Take it and give it a wave."

Buffy took the wand and waved it around only to have it quickly snatched out of her hand by Mr. Ollivander. 

"Redwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, willowy. Try it."

Buffy waved it and it was quickly snatched out of her hand by the old man. Buffy had to bit her lip to keep from yelling at the man that he didn't have to snatch things. Mr. Ollivander quickly thrust another wand into her hand before her mouth ran away from her.

"Rosewood and a single hair plucked from the head of a mermaid. Ten inches quite springy. Go on, give it wave."

Buffy took the wand and immediately felt a shock in her fingers. She brought the wand up and quickly swished it down. There was a burst of light above them and a shining rainbow sprang to life in the air. Harry clapped smiling proudly while Mr. Ollivander smiled in satisfaction. 

"Another satisfied customer."

"Thank you," said Buffy absentmindedly, staring at the wand in her hand as Harry paid for the cost. 

They exited the shop together. Harry grinned at Buffy who was still staring fascinated at her wand. He could tell that she was thrown off by doing her first display of magic. "So what do you want to do now?"

Buffy snapped her head up at his question. She gazed around Diagon Alley her eyes sweeping over all the shops. "Oh yeah, its definitely time for some major shopping."

Harry groaned audibly. He checked his pockets mentally counting how much wizard gold he had on him. "I have a feeling we will be needing some more money. We'll have to go to Gringotts," he said, walking toward the snowy white building ahead of them. 

They reached the white building and went up the flight of stone steps. Buffy recognized the creature standing beside the imposing bronze doors as a goblin. She had never seen one before in person but she had seen a picture of the creatures in various books while researching a new baddie. The goblin bowed as they walked inside. They went through another pair of doors, this time silver. A pair of goblins bowed to them as they walked through the doors. They stepped into a large marble hall. Buffy looked up at the high arching ceiling. She decided that without the reflecting mojo it was nowhere as impressive as the Great Hall's ceiling.

Buffy and Harry walked to the long counter that at least a hundred small goblins sat behind. "Hello," said Harry to a free goblin "We need some money to take out of my safe." Harry reached into his pocket and handed over his key for the goblin.

The goblin inspected it then handed it back and called out loudly, "Azeriel!"

"Can you scream any louder," said Buffy sarcastically, rubbing at her ringing ear.

They followed the new goblin into a small hallway. He led them down a dark barely lit passageway. Buffy eyed the tiny cart that had come barreling down the little railway tracks on the floor. She looked incredulously at Harry then at Azeriel.

"You want us to get into that! Can we say deathtrap people!"

"Oh, come on Buffy. Its safe," said Harry half-laughing.

Reluctantly, Buffy got into the cart praying to whomever was listening that she and Harry would make it out alive. Buffy thought the ride was over way too soon. She didn't know that it would be so fun. They twisted and turned so much that it felt like they were on a roller coaster. Harry and Buffy stood in front of the vault patiently waiting as Azeriel opened it with Harry's key.

"Are you serious. How could you think that was fun? I swear it almost felt like we were going to go over that one cliff," said Harry after Buffy had told him the ride was 'beyond fun'.

Buffy shrugged. "Hey, I don't have a boyfriend. A girl has got to get her kicks somewhere."

There was a loud click and a low hissing sound. The vault door opened slowly. Buffy's jaw actually dropped. She knew that Harry had money, but damn. She had never realized that there would be so much of it. Harry clapped her on the back.

"I had the same reaction," smiled Harry.

Buffy got over her shock and began helping Harry pile some of it into a bag. Seeing something white out of her peripheral vision caught her attention. Lying on the floor nestled perfectly atop a pile of galleons was a clean white envelope. Buffy curiosity got the better of her. 

"Harry what's that?" she asked.

Harry followed her gaze then frowned. "See what?"

Buffy pointed to the envelope on the ground. "That envelope on the ground."

Harry looked around the ground not seeing the envelope in front of him. "I don't see anything," he said in confusion.

Buffy picked up the envelope off the ground. There was a flash of light around the envelope as her fingers came in contact with it. "Bollocks! How did that just appear in your hand," exclaimed Harry, staring at the envelope in wonder.

"I didn't do it," said Buffy, also staring at the envelope. 

"Open it up. There had to be a reason only you could see it," replied Harry anxiously.

Buffy nodded seeing the truth in his statement. She slipped her finger along the edge and carefully ripped the seal. She reached inside and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Buffy gasped reading the first line. She read the rest through quickly. 

"Buffy?" questioned Harry, seeing her eyes tear up while reading the paper. Wordlessly, Buffy handed over the paper to Harry not even bothering to wipe the tears that managed to fall from her eyes. Harry took the offered paper and began to read it.

Dear Elizabeth,

If you are reading this letter now, then we are most likely dead. I've charmed this letter, so it can only be seen by your eyes. _Your mum is quite good at that_. That's your father. He's sitting beside me holding your brother, Harry while I write this. They both send you their love. If you're in his vault then you already know who Harry is. Elizabeth we want you to know that we will always love you. You were born completely out of love and your birth was a blessing for your father and I. We gave you up because we thought it was for the best. We were only sixteen and there was no way we could properly care for you since we were kids ourselves. We had your best intentions at heart, love. We wanted you to grow up with parents that could provide for you and for you to live in a world that wasn't on the brink of war. _Your mum is crying now, so I'll take over. I remember the day you were born so clearly, dear heart. You were so tiny and quiet. I could already tell you would be a real heartbreaker _when you grew up. You have your mother's looks. Giving you up was the hardest thing we've ever _done. We've both have had to prevent ourselves from going to get your ourselves. The only thing stopping us was the fact we know that your in a safe place where you are loved.. We're in hiding now. Voldemort's looking for us all because of some stupid prophecy. Lily thinks she may have found a way to stop the Dark Lord from killing Harry. It's risky and dangerous, but if it works your brother will live. Take care and watch out for him, baby._ This is your mother. I'm sorry for crying dear. We love you and your brother so much. 

__

Your Mum and Dad, 

James and Lily 

Harry wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes. Buffy was staring at him with a small smile of amazement. Harry felt a similar smile come to his face. There were no words that could be said at the moment. Buffy stepped forward wrapping her arms around Harry. They just stood there hugging each other. It was almost like their parents had just spoken to them. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

*******************************************************************

Here you go. A whole new chapter. I hoped you all liked it. I wanted to have this out sooner but I got really busy. I have been typing this in the free time that I had. I haven't even had any time to read any new stories, which sucks. I'll have to get caught up in all my favorites this weekend. I will try and get the next part out sooner. ^_^


	8. A Lesson and a Present

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

****

When is Buffy going to meet the Weasley's? – Soon. That's all I can say now. I just get the feeling like they'll steal the show if I write them in now.

****

Will Sirius come back to life? – Could be, could be not…. whose to say. ; )

****

Is there something special about Buffy's wand combination? – Nope. I just like to be different.

****

Is all the money in Harry's vault half Buffy's? – I personally think the vault is the Potter family vault that Harry inherited, instead of a separate account that the Potters started for Harry just in case. So, yes, half the money is Buffy's. She is his sister and it is the family vault. 

This is to the person (I forgot your user name) who told me that I was wrong and Buffy's name _is_ Elizabeth on the show. Buffy's name is Buffy. Hard-core Buffy fans like to call something like the Buffy/Elizabeth thing fannon. Because it exist just in the fanfiction universe and is not cannon. I can give you exact episodes and scenes that prove I'm right, if you don't believe me. I'm on the debate team at school and I have this thing about liking to prove my point. I'm not trying to come off mean. : )

Hey, everybody! Thanks for all the reviews. You all know I love them. I completely loved the letter too. I think the last chapter was one of my favorites so far. That letter came in at the last minute too. I just thought it would be a nice touch to add. Anyway, before I get long winded. Here is the new chapter. 

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Eight: A Lesson and a Present

By: Water Mage

Two blissful weeks had passed since that day at Diagon Alley. After finding the letter in the vault, anybody walking past Harry and Buffy in Diagon Alley would have thought they were high. Permanent grins were fixed on their faces as they left Gringotts with the letter clutched in Harry's hand. Harry was ecstatic to have something that his parents had actually written and Buffy was joyful that her parents loved her and gave her up for noble reasons. The letter had erased that nagging thought in the back of her mind that maybe her parents gave her up simply because she was a mistake. Now, she knew for sure that that wasn't true. 

Buffy sat alone in her room, reading a letter from Willow, Giles, and Xander. It had been delivered during breakfast in the Great Hall. Buffy absentmindedly petted the deliverer of the letter as she read. The hawk beside Buffy made sounds of contentment at the action. Buffy took her eyes of the letter to give the bird a smile. She had never really had a pet before, so she was still somewhat new at being a caretaker. Dumbledore gave her the hawk after their first magic lesson. Buffy grinned as she remembered that particular event…

__

Buffy, Harry, and Dumbledore sat in various places in the Headmaster's circular shaped office. Harry sat away from Buffy and Dumbledore to give them room to work. Fawkes was perched on Harry's shoulder, trilling a calming note every so often to soothe Buffy's nervousness. Dumbledore sat behind his desk perfectly calm and Buffy sat behind in front of him, tapping her wand against her hand haphazardly. 

"So, I'm just supposed to twitch my nose and make the feather float," said Buffy.

Dumbledore lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. "No, Buffy. It's a bit more complicated than that. You need to have wand movement and perfect pronunciation of the incantation. Now, watch me." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and aimed it at the feather lying between them on his desk. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about eight feet above their heads. Buffy clapped her hands together. "Way to go, David Blaine."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in query at the name. Buffy gave him a shrug in answer, watching as he lowered the feather back to the desk. "Remember to swish then flick and correctly pronounce the spell. Its Wingardium Leviosa."

Buffy nodded, clutched the wand in her hand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather twitched a little then became still once more. Buffy scowled at the feather narrowing her eyes. "Son of a—" She tapped the feather hard with her wand, repeating, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Suddenly, there was a flash and spark and the feather burst into flames. Buffy screeched and hurriedly threw the feather on the ground, stomping on it hard. Sheepishly, Buffy looked up at up Dumbledore once the small fire was put out. 

"My bad," she smiled, guiltily. 

Dumbledore couldn't hide the grin on his face. He gave Buffy an amused look behind his half moon spectacles. "I think it would be best if we move on to Transfiguration."

"I'll say," Harry muttered, laughing softly.

Buffy snapped her head around, cocking her head in a questioning gesture. Harry gulped, quickly turning his laugh into a cough. Buffy gave him an entirely too sweet grin then turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "I guess that was pretty bad, huh?"

__

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at all. There was once a student who actually blew up a desk instead of levitating an object."

Buffy didn't look all that assured. "Alright, what do you want me to do next?"

Dumbledore opened a drawer by his leg. He pulled out a small round stone and placed it on the desk between him and Buffy. 

"This will be the last thing we do today. I want you turn this stone into a mouse. Transfiguration is a difficult subject for some but for others it comes easily. It's more about want and forcing your will to happen. You need a sharp mind and good deal of concentration."

Buffy absorbed the information like a sponge. Transfiguration did indeed sound hard. If it required concentration then she would be concentration girl. She followed Dumbledore's instructions and did precisely as he showed her. She focused on her task, envisioning in her mind the stone turning into a squeaking gray mouse. Buffy felt a tingling feeling as she tapped her wand against the stone. All three of them gasped in surprise as the stone turned into a squeaking gray mouse.

"Congratulations, Buffy!" smiled Harry.

"Very good, Buffy. You got it perfect on your first try too. I dare say you might have a knack for transfiguration. James was quite a genius at transfiguration. You must have picked up his talent," remarked Dumbledore.

Buffy blushed at the praise. Dumbledore transfigured the mouse back into a stone and placed it inside of his desk. "That's all for today's lesson, Buffy. You did very well today." Buffy and Harry got up and headed toward the door. 

"Oh!" Dumbledore exclaimed, causing the two siblings at the door to stop in their tracks. "Before I forget. I have something that belongs to you, Buffy." He put two fingers to his lips and whistled piercingly. There was a screech from above their heads and to Buffy's and Harry's amazement a brown-feathered hawk flew down from the top of a bookshelf from the second landing. The bird circled above their heads before it landed on Buffy's outstretched arm.

Buffy looked at the hawk in confusion. Then a light bulb clicked on in her brain and she remembered the bird. "Now I remember! This is the bird that Willow mojoed. I honestly forgot all about it."

"He's been with me for the last few days, since he delivered your message. I'm sure we can find a place for him up in the owlery," said Dumbledore.

Buffy nodded and followed Harry out of the office. "What's his name?" asked Harry, as they walked down the corridor. 

Buffy opened her mouth then closed it. She forgot that he didn't have a name. She looked down at it possible names running through her head. The hawk looked back at her with those eyes that she remembered thinking held too much intelligence for an animal. She grinned as that thought gave her the perfect name to suit her new-feathered friend.

"His name is Einstein."

Buffy shook off the memory and went back to reading the letter. It seemed everyone in Sunnydale was doing fine. Her friends true to their word were holding down the fort. The Hellmouth hadn't attracted any big baddies, so the gang just had to patrol the cemetery at night for vampires. She hoped that things would stay quiet in Sunnydale, for a while at least. The memory of Adam was still fresh in everyone's minds. Buffy read the last paragraph of the letter twice making sure she read it correctly then quickly checked the envelope the letter came in. Sure enough there was at least three hundred dollars inside. A smile blossomed on her face as she stared at the money. Buffy picked up the letter and read the end again.

----Your Dad came through on his word. He sent you this money and a note saying that he'll send three hundred every month. I'm sorry, it didn't say anything else, but that. Go and put the money to good use. Giles say's you should save it. Xander and me think you should treat yourself. You've earned it. We all hope to hear back from you soon.

Love,

Willow, _Xander, and Giles_

Buffy knew the perfect thing to do with the money. Harry's birthday was coming up in two day's and she still hadn't bought him a gift. She and Dumbledore planned to hold him a party in the Great Hall. Harry knew about it because he had 'accidentally' overheard them talking about it one day. Harry had invited all of the Weasley's and Hermione to come. By the twinkle in his eye every time he mentioned the Weasley's, she could guess that Harry hadn't told the clan or Hermione about her yet in his letters. He wanted to surprise them in person.

Buffy pocketed the money and left her room. She had to be quick if she wanted to go into Hogsmeade and back without Harry noticing her gone. Buffy rolled her eyes seeing Harry was lying on the couch reading a book. It was just her luck to have that happen. Softly without making noise, she started to creep past him. Harry looked up, pinning her with his gaze as she tried to tiptoe past him. 

"Where are you going?"

Buffy cringed inwardly. She knew that tiptoe stuff wouldn't work. She really had to call up Angel and ask him how he got that stealthiness down. Buffy turned to Harry hiding a grin. "I'm just going into Hogsmeade for something."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few hours," replied Buffy, feeling like she was getting interrogated.

"Can I come?"

"I really don't think you want to," said Buffy, discouragingly. 

"Why not?" he asked, cocking his head.

Buffy inwardly sighed. She was starting to feel like she was on an episode of COPS. She grinned sweetly a perfect response coming to her. "I'm going to go get some feminine products. You can come if you want. It will be fun! I can tell you all about the kinds of things that girls use—"

"No!" Harry shouted, shaking his head empathetically. "I'm fine."

Buffy gave him an innocent look. "Are you sure? Because—"

"No," said Harry more calmly this time. His cheeks were flushed a cheery red. "I'm fine. Trust me. I'm fine."

"Why are you blushing, Harry?" asked Buffy, rubbing it in. She knew full well why he was blushing. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. A woman's mens— "

"IM FINE! Go and get your things," said Harry loudly, covering his ears with a mortified look upon his face. 

Buffy gave him a shrug and calmly strode out of the room through the tapestry. Once she got in the hallway, she let out a loud continuous laugh. She leaned against the wall holding her sides, while tears of laughter fell down her cheeks. That had to have been one of the funniest things she had ever seen.

"Oh, its just you. Here I thought a wild hyena had been let loose in the halls," said a snide voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance, recognizing the voice. Sighing, she looked up into Professor's Snape's black eyes. "If we didn't live in the same place, I would swear you were stalking me," she said.

"Stalking? I wouldn't stoop to that level, child," replied Snape, disdainfully.

Buffy nodded mockingly. "I understand you like 'em young, Professor. But really, I don't think it would be right if we were to date."

Snape turned red hot, opening his mouth to retort. Buffy beat him to it. She took his hands in her hers and gave him a patented fake smile. "I'm sorry, Snape. It just wouldn't work out. Its not you, its me. I need more _me_ time, and not more _we_ time. That's why I'm going to leave now."

Buffy gave him a bogus sad smile before she spun on her heel, leaving the hall dramatically. She left Snape staring furiously at her back. Buffy snorted as walked out of the castle's entrance doors. "And my theater teacher said I had no acting talent." 

Hogsmeade was just like Buffy had imagined it would be. This was her first time journeying through the wizarding village. The small cottages and shops looked very welcoming. It all seemed very surreal to her eyes. She walked through the hobbled streets reading the signs as she passed. She crossed the road, seeing the place she needed to go in. Inside it was warm and very modern looking compared to the outside. In front of her was a counter with a man standing behind it. Since, she was the only person here Buffy went to the man.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Bank," said the man behind the counter.

Buffy smiled politely. "I was wondering if you could exchange American money for wizard gold."

The bank teller nodded. "Sure we can, miss." Buffy let out a relieved sigh, handing him the money. 

"Let me see." He pressed some buttons on a calculator like machine. "At the current exchange rate that will be 49 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 6 Knuts." He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a metal box and a brown leather bag. He opened the safe and counted out the money, while placing it inside the bag. When done, he tied up the bag and handed it to Buffy.

"There you are, miss."

"Thank you," replied Buffy, taking the offered bag. 

She waved goodbye and left the bank. Once outside she stopped not knowing where to go next. She had the money, but she had no idea what to get Harry. Quidditch was out. Everybody else would probably give him something related to the sport. If sport was actually the word for the activity. Personally, Buffy didn't see the sense in playing a game that takes place a hundred feet off the ground with the only thing stopping you from falling is a broomstick. 

"I might as well do what I'm best at," Buffy muttered, going to the nearest store. 

She began to do one of her specialties… window shop. A shop with a dull yellow sign that read They're All Magical attracted her attention. She crossed the street to the shop. There wasn't much room in the shop. Cages filled with different varieties of animals took up a lot of the space. Most of the cages lined the walls hiding what was actually the wall. The witch behind the counter was already helping a wizard, so Buffy waited, examining the cages.

Buffy walked up to a cage that held four softly meowing kittens. They looked up at her each making soft noises trying to outdo the other at getting her attention. Only one cat of the four was lying in the corner not vying for her attention. Its coat was a striking blue with a tuft of white fur at the base of its neck. The cat lazily lifted its head and looked at Buffy with icy blue eyes that was a lighter blue than the rest of him. It meowed softly and Buffy fell in love. The wizard left, and Buffy approached the counter.

"I would like to buy a cat," she told the witch. "It's for my little brother's birthday. I need to keep it a surprise, so would it be alright if I leave it here to pick up later."

The witch nodded. "Yes, it's alright. You'll just need to pay a ten Sickle reservation fee. Then when you come pick up the animal, you can pay the rest. I just need to know which cat you'd like."

"I would like the blue one, please," said Buffy, pointing to the cage.

"That is a great pet to have. Him and his brothers are empathic and very protective of their masters. Very good pets those," said the witch.

Buffy opened the bag and fished out the money, handing it to the witch. "Here you go. I'll be back in two days to pick it up."

The witch agreed and Buffy left the shop feeling good about her choice. She really hoped that Harry liked her gift. She really lucked out that the cat was empathic. If it could sense feelings, maybe it could get Harry to open up and start talking about Sirius' death instead of holding it all in. She didn't want to push him to start talking. Pushing didn't do anything but cause a person to get defensive. Buffy walked up the road to Hogwarts, thinking about all the recent changes in her life. She entered her and Harry's shared room. Harry was precisely where he was when she left him. 

"Hey, Har-bear," she greeted, collapsing on the couch beside him.

His left eye twitched a little as he glared at her. "I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry," she said, not sounding it at all. "It must have slipped my mind."

Harry looked at her curiously. Buffy began looking at herself self-consciously. "What? Do I look horrible in this color? It was a gift from Xander at Christmas. I thought it was cute then, but I think it shrunk. So now its totally—"

Harry held up his hand, causing Buffy to shut her mouth. "Where are your bags?" he asked, finally. "You went to go buy things, but you have no bags."

Buffy opened her mouth then closed it. "Would you believe they ran out of—"

"Don't say it," interrupted Harry, his cheeks flushed. He did not want to hear anything about feminine hygiene products. "Lets just try something I like to call telling the truth."

Buffy blinked. "The truth? But that is the truth, Harry. Why would I ever lie to you, oh brother of mine?" She knew she was laying it on thick, but he had no proof of what she was doing. A triumphant grin formed on her face seeing he was stumped. Her grin disappeared as Harry suddenly began to smile.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" he asked with a smirk.

Buffy's mouth dropped open. 'Damn, this kid is good,' she thought. She closed her mouth, crossing her arms. "What makes you think I got you a gift?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You mysteriously went to Hogsmeade for… things," he blushed. "But you come back empty handed. I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but I'm not daft. All the evidence points to the fact that you went and got me a gift. So, what is it?"

"The only gift your going to get is the chance to see my lovely face."

Harry squawked in indignation. "WHAT! That's not a gift. It should be the other way around anyway."

Buffy sighed heavily. "Alright you got me. I'll come clean, Batman. I went and got you a gift."

"So, what is it?" asked Harry, practically bouncing in his seat.

"A smile," replied Buffy, beaming. 

She laughed hard at the pout on Harry's face. She got up and headed to her room. Harry followed her, constantly asking what she got him. She ignored him the whole time. Buffy walked into her room and stopped. There on her bed was her favorite ax that Giles had given her two years ago. Being the Slayer was an everyday job, so of course she had packed weapons with her. Buffy didn't mind the ax being left openly on her bed. What made her stop was the fact that the hand base was broken in half. Buffy nostrils flared angrily. There was only one person who knew where her weapons were. She turned around sharply glaring at Harry.

Harry who had been slowly backing up, stopped when she turned her furious gaze on him. "See, it was an accident—" he began. 

"Run," Buffy said, icily.

"What?"

"You have ten seconds. Starting now. Go."

"Sorry," apologized Harry, meekly. He turned around and high tailed it from the room. Buffy let out a breath she had been holding in once Harry was gone. She looked at her ax a pout on her face. It had been her favorite too. She had beheaded many a vampire with that ax. 

"Little brothers," she said, sighing. Buffy reached ten in her mind and sprinted from the room. She wasn't going to kill Harry. He was her little brother. Because of that she wouldn't hurt him… much.

***************************************************

Finally, done with this chapter. I didn't know how I wanted to do this. I'm glad it came out alright. Don't worry about Buffy and Harry. She's not going to break his arms or anything. Just a normal sibling fight. If you have a sibling, you know what I mean. The next chapter. Buffy will meet the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry will have his birthday party. Harry wants to surprise his friends with Buffy, so the next chapter they will find out about the lost Potter. 


	9. Raise Your Hand if Your Surprised Harry ...

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

****

Will this be a Snape/ Buffy fic? – Never ever. I actually shudder thinking about them being together. It just wouldn't work. 

****

What's up with a blue cat? – I researched it and the wizarding world does have animals that come in wide variety of different colors. Remember in PoA Harry saw rats that came in every color in Magical Menagerie. 

****

Will you make this a Harry/Hermione? – I haven't thought about it. I'm just interested in telling the story for now.

Sorry that it's been awhile since I've last updated. School just came back with a vengeance. I've been trying to find time to sit aside that's strictly for writing. But it's hard because my friends always want to go out and do something. Today's a holiday and I have the whole day free to type this up. So here it is. The next part.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Nine: Raise Your Hand if Your Surprised Harry made it to sixteen

By: Water Mage

"Buffy."

"Buffy."

"Buffy!"

Buffy snapped her eyes open and met the sparkling green eyes of Harry. She groaned loudly and buried her head under her pillow. "Why are you not still sleeping? Its too early to be up yet," said Buffy her voice muffled by the pillow covering her face.

"Guess what?" asked Harry, smiling widely.

"What?" wondered Buffy her voice still coming out muffled.

Harry snatched the pillow away causing her to glare at him. "Today's my birthday."

Buffy paused and then sat up, actually smiling. "Well, so it is then. Happy Birthday, Har-bear."

"I told you not to call me that. I actually was trying to be a good brother by letting you know that the Weasley's and Hermione would be arriving in a few hours. If you want to greet them by looking like the monster from black lagoon…"

Buffy ran a hand through her knotted bed hair. "I look that bad."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Worse."

Buffy laughed loudly then stopped abruptly. "It sounded funny then I thought it over and I realized it wasn't."

Harry snorted and mumbled something about someone losing brain cells. He got off Buffy's bed and left her room, giving her privacy to get ready. Buffy stretched for a few moments before getting up. She took her time getting ready. She wanted to make sure she looked good when she met the Weasley's and Hermione. First impressions always made lasting ones. She emerged from her bedroom an hour later. 

She walked into the living room and struck a sultry pose for Harry, who sat on the couch. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at her with mock sympathy. "To think you wake up every morning wasting your mind."

"I guess someone doesn't want a present," replied Buffy, offhandedly. 

Harry stood up quickly, giving Buffy a reassuring smile. "Now, sis. Let's not be hasty," he said, following her out of the room. 

Together they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the teachers were still on vacation so the staff table was only half full. Hagrid was one of the teachers who was away from the castle for the summer. Harry hadn't seen the half giant, since returning to the castle. Dumbledore mentioned once that Hagrid was in France visiting Madame Maxime. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry," greeted Dumbledore as Buffy and Harry sat down beside him. 

Harry smiled. "Thanks, sir."

The rest of the staff followed, offering their own good tidings. Buffy looked down the table at Snape. The Potions Master looked like he rather be any other place but here. It was like all the happiness in the room was making him more sullen and moody. Buffy knew that Snape didn't like her or Harry because of their father but she hoped that for today that they all could get along for Harry's sake. From what she heard, her brother hadn't had too many joyful birthdays in his life. Since this was the first time she would be there for his birthday, she wanted the whole party to go off smoothly. 

After they finished eating their breakfast, Buffy glanced down at her watch. "I think its about time that we start setting up for Harry's party," she announced, aloud. 

The adults nodded and they went to work. Harry watched as they moved without even being told what each person was doing what. That was when he realized that they must have been meeting and planning on what to do for awhile. At that moment he felt immensely grateful for all their efforts and sincerity. Buffy looked around at the bustling teachers and realized that Snape had slipped out without being noticed. She wished that he would let down his walls and at least be friendly, but she knew that the grudge he held was far too deep. 

Smiling, Buffy turned to Harry, who stood looking around wide-eyed. "Hey, kid. How's about you go outside to the pitch and go flying till we finish up here. Okay?"

"Okay," nodded Harry, dazed. 

He left the room with a huge smile on his face. Buffy watched him leave the room before turning back to her task of arranging gifts on the table. Buffy was amazed at what the professors were doing. They used their wands to magically hang streamers from the ceiling and made multicolor balloons float twelve feet above their heads. Buffy didn't want to set fire to anything, so she stuck to just blowing up the balloons and letting the professors charm them to float. 

Two hours later, Buffy had to admit that the room looked incredible. The primary colors of the decorations were done in blue and silver. Dumbledore suggested the colors red and gold, Gryffindor colors. During their catch up talk, Harry had confessed to her that the colors blue and silver were his favorite. A glittering silver banner hung from wall to wall with the words Happy Birthday Harry written in big blue letters. It finished off the look of the room and made the decorations look overall even more fantastic.

"Beautiful," commented McGonagall, standing with Buffy and the Professors near the entrance doors of the Great Hall. 

"We certainly did a good job," replied Flitwick, nodding. 

Buffy turned to the older adults her eyes wet. "I just want to thank all of you for doing this. I know it means a lot to Harry that you all would do this for him. It shows you all really care about him. For that thank you."

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. "It was of no bother for us to do this for young Harry."

Buffy blinked her eyes hard to hold back tears. "I'll go and get Harry. He's going to die when he sees this," she said, leaving the room. 

She walked across the grounds down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry could be seen flying through the air on his Firebolt, doing wild dives at a breakneck speed. With her enhanced Slayer vision, Buffy could see the expression on Harry's face from her position below him. Her younger brother's face showed all of his varied emotions. She could see happiness, excitement, and anxiousness

"My brother the daredevil," muttered Buffy. She fixed her hands around her mouth and yelled up. "Hey, daredevil!"

He came to a halt and looked down from his eighty-foot position above the ground. Buffy waved at him to come down. "Is everything done?" asked Harry, as he touched ground and landed in front of Buffy. 

"Sure is. You're going to freak when you see what we did," she answered, smiling wickedly. Harry followed her quickly back up to the school His excitement was shown clear in his eyes. The anxious bounce in his step as he walked made her laugh. Buffy opened the doors to the Great Hall and turned to Harry awaiting his reaction to the decorations. 

"Holy extravagant decorations, Batman!" exclaimed Harry, surprised.

The Professors, who stood in front of them and Buffy laughed at Harry's response. Buffy slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Its official. You have been spending _way_ too much time around me. You've absorbed some of my pop culture references."

Three house tables had been moved against the wall, leaving only one remaining table in the middle of the room. It was filled with party favors and had plates and goblets set on top. No doubt the food was already prepared and would magically appear as soon as the party started. At the end of the table was a small mound of presents from the Professors.

Harry blushed under all the attention that was focused on him. With flushed cheeks he looked around the room at all the smiling faces. "This is all too much," said Harry. A bit shyly he looked down at the ground. "Thank you for all of this. It means a lot, honestly."

As the Professors gathered around Harry, Buffy slipped from the room. She didn't want to leave like she had, but Buffy had to get Harry's present from Hogsmeade. Since it was a surprise, she had to pick it up today. If she had picked it up sooner Harry would have surely found it by now. Harry could find or do anything if he put his mind to it. Lady Luck was always with Harry. He had survived the most powerful dark wizard in history five times and lived to tell about it. That was a miracle in itself. Buffy believed that if he could do that then finding a birthday present would be cake for him. She walked down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade to They're All Magical, the pet store, she visited two days ago.

"Hi, there," Buffy said in greeting as she entered the shop.

"Hello," replied the witch behind the counter. "I assume your here to pick up the kitten you reserved a few days ago then?"

Buffy nodded watching as the witch went into a back room behind the counter and came back out with the small blue kitten and a medium sized box. The cat yawned softly and fell asleep as he was set on the counter. The box had sets of large holes poked all around the rim. The witch placed the sleeping kitten in the box and closed the lid. 

"There you are, miss. That will be two Galleons, please."

Buffy handed her the money and took the offered box. "Thank you." 

Carefully, Buffy walked back up the castle with the box in her arms. She made sure to walk very slowly as to not jostle the box and awake the animal. An agitated kitten trapped in a box would for sure make quite a racked. Buffy stopped as she came near the Great Hall. Inside she could hear voices that she didn't recognize. She stepped into the large doorway and her eyes widened to the size of dinner saucers.

The only time that Buffy had seen so many redheads was when Willow showed her a picture of the entire Rosenberg clan at a family reunion that was taken when she was little. Buffy knew that these people had to be the Weasley's that Harry had talked so much about. She felt that she could identify all of the new arrivals from the descriptions that Harry had gave her.

'Those are the twins,' she thought, watching as a plump woman scolded two identical older teens. 'That has to be Mrs. Weasley. The man beside her is Mr. Weasley. Charlie is built like the twins so that's him. The wannabe be rocker has to be Bill.' Buffy snorted to herself. Harry's term to define Bill was cool. She personally didn't see it. The long hair and fang earring was just not working for her. 'The tall Boy Meets World looking boy has to be Ron and the girl beside him can be nobody other than Hermione. That leaves mini Willow as being Ginny.'

Buffy decided to introduce herself instead of standing in the doorway like a fool. She hoped that Harry had explained things to them while she was gone. But knowing her brother she knew that he hadn't. He was looking for the chance to surprise them.

"Ummm. Hi," Buffy half smiled.

Attention shifted her and she immediately realized what Harry must have felt like earlier when he was being stared at. Harry stepped forward, smiling wickedly. "Guys, this is my sister, Buffy."

If Buffy weren't holding the box she would have smacked her hand against her forehead. If Harry was going for a wide shock factor then he got it. With those six words Harry caused an instant uproar. The room that was quiet had suddenly erupted into chaos. Both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had to magically shoot spark's into the air to get the room to return once more to its semi quiet state. 

Dumbledore pocketed his wand and looked around the room slowly. His face was serious, but his eyes were twinkling gleam of amusement. Buffy had to resist the urge to throw something at him. Dumbledore was clearly finding the moment hilarious. "Now lets try this again," he said, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bursting into loud laughter. "Like I said before. This is my sister, Buffy Potter."

"What?"

"How?"

"I'm confused."

"Impossible!"

"I don't get it?"

"But she's blonde!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at that last remark. Bill pulled out his wand, training it on Buffy. He glared at her then turned to Harry. "Harry everyone knows you don't have a sister. She has to be some kind of Deatheater sent by You Know Who."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Unless you want that wand up your ass. I suggest you point it somewhere else, Axel Foley."

Harry snorted, causing Hermione and the Weasley's to stare at him incredulously. They had never heard Harry snort before. They even thought that after the year Harry had last year he wouldn't be laughing for a long time. Yet, here he was actually snorting and wearing a full happy smile. Harry took pity on his friends and explained the whole thing to them. He left out everything about Buffy living on the Hellmouth and about her being the Slayer. Buffy had told him that the fewer people that knew she was the Chosen One the better it was for them and her. His story was received with doubt, then skepticism, and then finally wary acceptance. They didn't trust her by a long shot. Buffy could see it in their eyes, but they were giving her a chance for Harry. 

Buffy sat her present next to the others and joined Harry at his side. She glared at the scrutinizing looks that the Weasley's shot her. She didn't like to be stared at. 'Oh, yeah. This is going to be fun,' she thought.

They gathered around the table where sat a gleaming chocolate fudge cake with sixteen candles stuck in the top. Buffy almost drooled at the sight of the cake. This was her first time laying eyes on the creation. She knew that this cake couldn't have been made by hand. Magic had to have helped somehow. It was just too perfect.

"I see the house-elves went all out on that," remarked Ron. 

Hermione glared at him and clucked disapprovingly with her tongue. Buffy was immediately hit with a wave of homesickness. Giles made the same noise when he was irritated. She shook of the feeling and put a smile on her face as she watched Harry blow out the candles on his cake. Harry blew them out in one breath. Everyone clapped and wished him well. 

"Presents time!" exclaimed Fred, grinning from ear to ear.

They sat down at the table and let Harry walk to the mound that were piled at the edge. His eyes got big as they swept over the gifts. "Wow! These are a lot of gifts."

"Harry we're glad you know how to count, mate. So, let's get on with the opening. You got us all curious to know what you got," commented George, anxiously.

Harry went through the gifts like a man on a mission. Buffy was reminded of herself on Christmas. Her mother was always surprised with how fast she always managed to open all of her presents. It was nice to see that her and Harry shared the same trait of being over curious. She laughed with everyone else as Harry opened the gag gifts that George and Fred gave him. Just as she had guessed most of the gifts he got were something Quidditch related. Buffy didn't see the big deal over the sport, but Harry and Ron were infatuated with all the gifts that related to the sport.

Last, Harry picked up Buffy's present with a raised eyebrow in her direction. She shrugged her shoulders innocently and gave him a look that said 'hurry up and open it already'. Harry complied and quickly tore the lid off the box top. He looked inside and gasped at the contents. Instinctively, the others around the table tried to lean in closer to get a look at the contents of the box. Harry took the kitten out of the box and held it in his arms and expression of surprise, wonderment, and care on his face. Harry looked up at Buffy hopeful.

"Is this mine?" he asked, softly.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he's all yours. He doesn't have a name or anything so you can pick any you want. He's empathic too. That means he can sense your feelings when you're around him."

The kitten awoke and looked up at Harry with its light blue eyes, which were the very color of a fork of lightning that flashes across the sky during a storm. Harry looked up at Buffy gratefully. "Thank you, Buffy."

"So, what are you going to name him?" asked Ginny, reaching out to pet the kitten.

Harry looked down at the small animal in his arms. The color of his coat and eyes reminded him of lightning. He knew the perfect name for his new kitten. "His name is Raiden."

"Isn't that the Chinese God of lightning?" wondered Professor Flitwick, impressed with Harry's knowledge of another culture's ancient mythology.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was naming him after the video game character."

Buffy, Hermione, Dumbledore and a few of the teachers busted out laughing at that comment. The others who didn't understand were left looking at them, blinking in bewilderment. Ron looked around at the laughing people then to Harry who was petting Raiden with an amused smile on his face. 

"Harry, what's a vidio ghame?"

****************************************************

I would write more, but my eyes are killing me. I really need to go find my glasses. I know they're around somewhere. I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've never gone so long without updating this story before(See above not for details). I'll try my best to get the next part up like Saturday or Sunday at the latest. If there is a lot of typos in this, I'm sorry. I really have no idea where my glasses are at the moment. ^_^

If the next chapter isn't out by Sunday, feel free to email me and tell me to get a move on. Some people have done that : ) Thanks for the motivation guys who emailed to tell me that they liked the story and wished I would hurry up and update already.


	10. Unforeseen Tidings

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

You said Buffy got a 1530 on her SATs, but earlier you said she got a 1430 and that's what they said on the show? –- I know. My bad. I knew consciously that I was typing the wrong number, but for some reason I didn't go back and change it. 

****

Can I use the title of your last chapter for my own story? –- Sure go ahead. The titles are always spur of the moment things for me. I don't ever get attached to them. 

****

Are you still going to do Guiding Light and S.M. Eternity? –- I'm planning on submitting Guiding Light during Christmas vacation, so look forward to it. S.M. Eternity is on hold for a while. I'm trying to fix up the story line, but its getting to be too much. I have so many different directions that I want to take it that I can't keep up with myself.

****

What about Dawn? –- She'll show up in one form or another. Here's a hint: she won't show up till the last chapter. (That's me trying to be vague. ^.^)

Any lasting effects on Ron from that brain latching onto his arm at the Ministry of Magic? – I actually forgot about that part. The whole ending of the book was rushed too me so I really can't remember how the battle in the Ministry took place. I guess I'll have to go back and read it. 

Once again, sorry about the wait. Circumstances that went beyond my control happened. I feel bad leaving you guys hanging for so long. I love this story as much you guys. Thanks for all the kind words and thoughts you put into your reviews. They inspired me to get this out as quickly as I could.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Ten: Unforeseen Tidings 

By: Water Mage

Buffy walked into her room with sluggish steps. She had just returned from an all day magic session with Professor Dumbledore. For an old man he was not one to trifle with magic wise. The week after Harry's birthday party, Dumbledore had decided to step up Buffy's magical lessons. Today had been her first official new magic lesson. It started out normal at first then she had to take notes on different formulas and methods at a pace that made her hand cramp from all the writing she had to do. As usual, she was horrible at charms, but when it came time to transfigure a quill into a pen she performed it perfectly. 

With a soft groan of satisfaction, Buffy fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a long nap. Her ears involuntarily twitched at the sound of fluttering feathers entering her bedroom. Years of training made Buffy snap her eyes open and quickly sit up in bed looking for the source of the noise. Her muscles relaxed as she spotted Einstein, her hawk, sitting on the dresser that sat next to the window. In his beak was a plain white envelope with her name written in fancy lettering by that of a calligraphy pen. A smile made its way onto Buffy's face as she recognized the handwriting. Only Giles wrote letters as if he was going to be graded on penmanship. Jumping up from her bed, Buffy went to Einstein and took the letter from his beak.

"Thanks, Einstein," she said, rubbing the top of his brown feathered head. 

Einstein closed his eyes and made a noise of contentment, making Buffy smile. She ripped open the envelope and took out the folded letter. Her smile rapidly faded as her eyes read the words on the page.

Dear Buffy,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. We are all well as one can expect in Sunnydale. Xander and Anya are getting closer and their relationship is blossoming quite maturely. The same could be said about Willow and Tara. I have only seen few people so devoted to each other as those two young women. While this is the good news, I regret to say that I also have bear with this letter bad tidings. As you know we have been encountering very few vampires and other demons while on patrol. First we thought that maybe they were still reeling from Adam's death, but we have found that is not the case. Anya has been informed by old demon comrades that Voldemort has put out a call to arms to all demons. He is rallying all the willing demon population to his side. And I must say from what Anya has said, many have taken his offer of power and joined his ranks. Buffy, this is a time of great peril for both the supernatural realm and the normal realm. A joining like this hasn't been seen for almost twenty years. You must be very careful with whom you trust and share your secrets to. Anyone could be an agent of Voldemort. From what you have told me of Hogwarts, I think it would be a good idea if you would start patrolling the forest that surrounds the school. I know that you have told me Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth, but nothing is impenetrable. Even the Watchers Council Headquarters isn't. Council members learned that the hard way during the Council Siege of 1849. Please, Buffy be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.

Sincerely, 

__

Giles

Buffy cursed loudly. It was just her luck for this to happen. Trouble always seemed to find her. She and her mother moved to Sunnydale to start over, only to find the town was built on a mouth to hell. Then she ran away to Los Angeles, thinking to escape the call of destiny. She wasn't there a full three months before she had to kick some demon ass. Now, right when it seemed like she had taken a break, trouble had found her.

Buffy looked up at the ceiling, holding the envelope tightly in her hand. "Can't a girl ever get a break! Do I have 'Demon play thing' tattooed to my forehead or something, cause this is really not funny anymore."

Of course she didn't get a response back. She glared at ceiling hoping that the Powers felt her stare. Buffy turned around sharply at the sound of her door opening. 

"What are you yelling about?" asked Harry, stepping into the room with a curious expression.

Wordlessly, Buffy handed the letter to Harry. He took the offered paper and quickly read it. His mouth dropped in as he scanned the letter. "Is he sure of this?" he asked with a hint of fear and worry laced in his voice.

"Giles, is usually never too far off on these things. If he says it's serious then it is," replied Buffy, gravely. 

Harry nodded, his face going serious. "We have to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Lets go," agreed Buffy, walking briskly out the room followed by Harry. They walked down the hallway with determined strides. Anyone could see by their identical expressions of resolve that they were on an important mission. The very air around them seemed to cackle from the determinedness of their speed walking forms. What normally would have taken an eight-minute trip took only a few minutes for them to get from their rooms to Dumbledore's office. Buffy gave the password to the gargoyle and barely registered it jumping to side as she raced up their stairs with Harry by her side. She knocked once on the door and entered the circular office.

Buffy and Harry stopped in their tracks as both Professor Snape and Dumbledore gave them startled looks at their abrupt entrance. Snape curled his lip up and gave the Potter siblings a look of cool disdain. "We are trying to have a meeting. Common courtesy would have told you to wait for the words enter or come in before just barging into someone's private office."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So says the pale guy who picks on teenagers."

The air seemed to grow colder that instant. Buffy and Snape's hair started to move by an unfelt wind as the two glared at one another. Dumbledore cleared his throat breaking them from their stare down. Buffy tore her eyes away from Snape, clenching her fist together tightly to prevent her hands from wrapping around his neck. Harry put his hand on his shoulder to calm her down. 

Dumbledore smiled calmly at the two of them. "What brings you here?"

Buffy sat the letter down on his desk. He raised an eyebrow questioning, but picked up the letter and read it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked at Snape, his blue eyes now dulled by the troubled thoughts floating through his head. "Severus, have you heard Voldemort allying himself with demons?"

Snape if possible turned even paler. Dumbledore handed him the letter and he read through it. He answered the question once he finished Giles' letter. "No sir, I haven't. Since, I've rejoined the Deatheaters I haven't been privy to a lot of information, as I once was when I was apart of the inner circle. I don't think You Know Who trust me as much as he once did."

Dumbledore intertwined his fingers together and made a humming sound, clearly thinking over this new bit of information. Finally he looked up at Buffy. "I think Mr. Giles is right. It would be a good idea for you to patrol the forest—"

"WHAT!" shouted Harry, interrupting Dumbledore. "She can't go into the forest. You know what kinds of things live in there! There is no way she's going in there by herself."

A hint of a smile crossed the Headmasters face. At this moment he was glad that he had already informed all the staff staying at Hogwarts that Buffy was the Slayer. "I know. That's why Professor Snape is going to accompany her."

"WHAT!" 

Professor Dumbledore didn't let the three different protests phase him. He held up his hand to halt any further protest from them. "Harry is right. The forest is a dangerous place and going with someone who has experience navigating it will help Buffy a great deal."

"Okay, I get it. But _him_," Buffy said, pointing at Snape as if he were a bug. "Couldn't you just draw me a map?"

Dumbledore shook his head a smile fully blossoming on his face. "No, I couldn't. The Forbidden Forest has only been mapped by only the oldest of centaurs and is closely guarded secret within their clan."

"Great," said Buffy her voice full of false cheer. 

Harry titled his chin up defiantly. "If Snape is going with Buffy then I'm going with her too."

"You will not be accompanying your sister this time," said Dumbledore, leveling Harry with a stern look. 

He gave her a weak smile. "It was worth a try then." Harry turned from the room and hurriedly walked down the stairs. Buffy watched him go with a worried look. She turned to Snape as she walked to the door. "Be at the entrance doors at nine o'clock. Not 9:01 or 9:03. _Nine o'clock_. I won't wait for you if you're late."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I won't be late."

Buffy turned on her heel and went down the stairs closing the door behind her. She met Harry who was standing next to the stone gargoyle with a sullen look on his face. Buffy gave him a long stare trying to figure out why he was looking so discontent. 

"What's up with you?" she asked, as they walked back to their rooms.

Harry sighed loudly. "I don't want you going into the forest without me. I don't see why Dumbledore's letting Snape go and not me. I've been into the forest before."

Buffy slung her arm around his shoulder. "Harry, Dumbledore is right. I know that you've been in the forest before, but its no place for someone your age. Hence the name: Forbidden Forest. It's going to be really dangerous—Hellmouth—," she said, stopping her sentence and giving the password to the secret entrance of their rooms. "It would be better if you stayed here. Who knows what's hiding out in that forest."

Harry shook off her arm, stalking into the room and plopping down on the couch. "It's not fair! I'm your brother! Why does that slimy git have to go with you? I should be the one going."

Raiden perked his ears up at Harry's outburst. He slinked from his end of the couch to Harry's end. Without any effort he bounded into Harry's lap and rubbed his head against Harry's stomach in an effort to get attention. Automatically, Harry began scratching Raiden between his ears getting him to purr contentedly. Buffy sat down in the spot next to Harry. 

"Harry," she began, slowly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was trying to look out for your well being… I just don't won't you to get hurt." She grinned a little. "Now, on the other hand who would mind if Snape got hurt. I rather he be hurt than you any day."

"Forget about me. I want to go so I can see that nothing will happen to _you_. I know first hand what kinds of creatures live in the forest, " said Harry, looking at Buffy pleadingly. "What if something happens to you?" He looked down at the ground. "… I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Buffy wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You don't worry about me. I'm the Slayer. We Chosen One's are made up of stronger stuff than most people. If I can survive shopping in the malls in L.A. than I'm sure I can survive one night patrolling the Forbidden Forest."

Harry half smiled. "Your right. I forget sometimes that your more than meets the eye."

Buffy raised a thin eyebrow. "That could be taken two ways."

"I meant it like it came out. You're more than meets the eye. Like at first I thought you were a girl. But then you could practically bench press the England Quidditch team and me easily and plus I can see a bit of an Adam's apple at your throat," replied Harry, smiling cheekily.

He was up and out of the room before Buffy's brain could fully process the sentence and determine it as an insult to her femininity. Buffy's mouth dropped once the insult registered in her mind. It wasn't three seconds later before she was out of her seat and chasing after Harry as if he had a million-dollar bill tied around his back.

Nine o'clock that night Buffy stood at the castle entrance doors. She glanced at her watch and smiled as the time changed to 9:01. Buffy snapped her fingers with exaggerated movements. "Oh darn," she said loudly with fake sorry-ness. "Looks like Professor Snape won't be coming with me."

"I beg to differ," replied Professor Snape, appearing from the shadows of a darkened corner.

Buffy gripped the handle of the thin sword she held in her hand. She had almost thought he wasn't going to show. Buffy gave the man a false smile. "I see you made it, Professor. I almost left you."

Snape gave her a sneering smile. "And I suppose that would have been dreadful."

Buffy rolled her eyes and opened the entrance doors. "Whatever. Let's just go, Michael Myers."

Wordlessly the duo trudged down the grounds to the forest that surrounded the school. Snape was going to say something to intimidate her before they entered the forest, but he stopped himself as Buffy shot him a glare of warning. Buffy didn't let the man beside her hinder her in any way. She used the lightweight sword she carried to cut down any brush in their way. Since they weren't saying anything to one another, the two might as well have been on their own for all the communication going on between them. Buffy put a hand up in the air signaling them to halt. Slowly she began to scan the area for the source of the noise she heard.

"What's wrong?" asked Snape, glancing about them much the same way she was.

Buffy continued to strain her sight and her vision into the darkened forest. "I don't know. But I know I heard something near us that wasn't you or me."

"Maybe you're hearing things—"

Buffy clamped her hand to his mouth effectively cutting him off. Without warning she shoved him out of the way. Snape fell to ground narrowly avoiding the sharpened claws of a dangerous looking beast. Buffy jumped back as the beast swiped at her. She felt her heart speed up as she recognized what the creature was. She had babysat one enough times during her senior year in high school. It was a werewolf. The werewolf resembled Oz in wolf form, but this one was bigger much bigger. The werewolf leapt with a powerful thrust of its hind legs jumping straight at Buffy. At the last moment Buffy fell to the ground on her back. Both her legs met the airborne wolf in the stomach. With all her might she push kicked it away. The werewolf sailed through the air landing yards away. The wolf was dazed for a few moments giving time for Snape and Buffy to recover and regroup. 

Buffy held herself in a fighting stance with Professor Snape beside her with his wand out and trained on the dangerous beast. "What a girl wouldn't do for a tranquilizer gun right about now," muttered Buffy.

Snape didn't have time to question her because the werewolf had regained its bearing and charged at them again. Professor Snape shot the stupefy spell at the wolf, but the animal had reflexes that would have put a cat to shame. It dodged the curse as if were going in slow motion. Buffy took advantage of the werewolf's split focus to run head on to it and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to its skull. The beast let out a loud agonized howl as it stopped in its tracks. 

"NOW!" Buffy shouted, turning to Snape.

Snape pointed his wand at the werewolf and yelled, "_Stupefy! _"

There was a flash of light that roared through the air and impacted the wolf. Its eyes rolled back in its head and it fell to the ground unconscious. Snape turned to Buffy breathing hard. "That was certainly interesting."

Buffy rolled her eyes for the second time that night. "Uh huh, better than sex," she said, sarcastically. 

"Does everything out of your mouth have to be so vulgar?" questioned Snape.

Buffy shrugged, kneeling at the werewolf's side. "Hey, what can I say. My thoughts are like STDs. I don't mean to get them, they just come to me."

Snape made a disgruntled noise and went to her side by the werewolf. "We should take whoever this is to the school. They'll need treatment from Madam Pomfrey when they awaken."

Buffy nodded and let Snape magically conjure ropes in the air that bounded themselves around the beast and lifted it into the air. Together they walked out of the clearing with the werewolf floating in front of them, and back up to the school feeling that they had made the area a little safer for the night. 

Further south from the castle was the quaint little town of Hogsmeade. It was late at night so the town's people had all returned to their homes and closed up their shops. Almost silently a truck appeared out of mid air. It screeched to a halt in front of a well-known town landmark. The Shrieking Shack. Two men exit the trunk and pull off a tarp off something that lay in the back bed of the truck. With great effort and a lot of swearing the two men pull out a large rectangular box.

"Hurry it up, this place is giving me the creeps," said the shorter of the two men.

"Quiet you. I'm trying here," responded the other men.

They give a pull and the box falls to the ground, cracking open slightly, leaning at an angle with one end on the ground and the other leaning on the truck. A little dirt leaked out of the cracked corner. The shorter man leaned down, inspecting the cracked corner of the lid. 

"What the hell?" exclaimed the taller man. "The guy is carting dirt around."

The shorter man stood up, his pudgy face annoyed. "I can't believe this," he said, helping his partner to try and right the box. "Rich people think they can just—"

His sentence was cut off suddenly as a hand burst out from the box. He didn't even have time to scream before the hand slashed his throat and he fell to the ground dead. The other guy left standing could only stare in horror at the body that busted out from the box…

****************************************************

Finally, a new chapter. And we finally get the plot going along. Yay! The next two chapters will be part of a mini arc I like to call, 'Vald, the Dark One'. If you can figure out who Vald is then I'm pretty sure you can guess whom the next two chapters will be about. Let me see, I think I will probably have a new chapter up Sunday. It should be good. ^_^


	11. God’s Equation

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here our your answers.

****

Q&A

What's happening with Faith? Will she go to Sunnydale? — Faith is rock'em sock'em. She's in the California State Women Correctional Facility doing her time. She won't be showing up in Sunnydale again anytime soon. 

****

Will Buffy and Snape get together? — Never ever. That pairing is so disturbing its not even funny. Hard as I try, I just can't see them together. 

****

Will Dawn and Glory be coming into the story? — If you've read any of my other fics then you know my ideas are out there. So all I can say is you'll see.

****

Since Buffy and Harry share a room, what will happen when school starts? Will Harry go back to the Gryffindor dorms? — You'll see. That's coming up in the next couple of chapters or chapter.

Thanks to the readers who reviewed last chapter. It felt really good to read the kind words you had to say. Oh, thanks for even telling me that I spelt Vlad wrong. I spelt it like _Vlad_, but my spell check seems to think it's smarter than all humans are.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Eleven: God's Equation 

By: Water Mage

Buffy sat on the couch in her and Harry's living room early the next morning. She had a book in her hand, appearing as if she was reading it, but her mind was thinking of other things. Like the sudden move that Voldemort made by aligning himself with demons, or the werewolf that she and Snape found in the forest the night before.

"Hey, why the sad face?" asked Harry, coming into the room and plopping down next to her. "Did you discover that all the blonde jokes in the world really are about just you?"

Buffy laughed, putting down the book. Harry had really been hanging around her too long. "And did you discover how to actually comb your hair?" Her eyes flicked to his unruly hair. "I guess not. You and the comb get into another fight?"

"Oh, two for two," said Harry, appraisingly. 

"Go team me," Buffy half smiled.

Harry put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Really, all kidding aside. What's wrong?"

Buffy sighed ringing her hands together, unconsciously. Her thoughts were coming so quickly. It was so hard to focus only on one problem. "Well, there is the whole Mr. Evil Pants allying himself with the demon community. And then there's the fact that Snape and me brought in a werewolf last night. If it's running in a pack then we have problems galore."

Harry nodded, he understand her problems. "The Order is working on the Voldemort thing. At least that's what

Professor Dumbledore told me last time I asked. There is nothing we can really do for now. He hasn't made a move, since the Ministry incident."

Buffy noticed the way his eyes clouded, when he said the last sentence. She knew without a doubt that he was thinking about Sirius' death. Harry still hadn't come completely to grips with the fact that Sirius wasn't dead because of him. Buffy knew he needed closure, but there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. She hadn't known Sirius, so anything she would say to ease Harry's troubles would sound phony.

"How about we go visit the werewolf and ask him or her if they run with a pack," continued Harry, not knowing that Buffy was thinking about things other than the werewolf or Voldemort.

Buffy stood up. "You're right, Har-bear. We should just go and visit the _guest_. It'll at least take my mind off one thing at the moment."

Harry walked to the entranceway with Buffy beside him. "My ideas are always good. See, being a non blonde has its advantages."

Buffy gave him a wary eye, as they walked down the hall toward the hospital wing. "How so?" She narrowed her eyes as that glint appeared in Harry's eyes. The one he got when he was going to say something that he knew was going to get to her mad.

"Being a non-blond gives me full capability to use all my brain cells."

Buffy did something that was surprising. She just smiled at the insult. Harry gave her a speculating look. "Aren't you going to tell me to run or something?"

"No. Not this time. I'm just going to remember this and store it away for later. You might no when or even where, but believe me I will collect payback," said Buffy, giving him her best Slayer stare down look. The very same one she reserved for her really good promises.

Harry shivered, suddenly. He rubbed his arms, feeling the Goosebumps that had sprung up. It suddenly got a lot colder in the corridor. Buffy looked at Harry out her peripheral vision, as they rounded a corner. He looked scared straight, which was exactly what she was going for. She wasn't out for blood, but she would get payback for his blonde comment. She figured she'd let him wonder for a while then when he let down his guard, that's when she would strike. She just had to find the right moment to do it. A smile formed on her face. Having a brother was more fun than she ever thought it would be.

They stopped in front of the hospital wing. Beds with white linen sheets lined the walls. Typical looking hospital room. Lying on their side facing away from them was a man, whom could only be the werewolf since he was the only patient in the room. Buffy couldn't make out his face, since he was lying facing away, but she could see that he was asleep. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to appear from her office.

"Is there anything I can do for you, dearies?" she asked, helpfully.

Harry had always liked Madam Pomfrey. She was a nice enough, but very strict. "We were wondering if we could visit with your newest patient?" 

Madam Pomfrey paused to consider the request. "Well, I suppose I could. But only for a few minutes. He is still weak from his transformation." 

The Potter siblings crept closer to the bed, not sure if the individual lying in it was awake or asleep. As they got close enough to his face, Harry let out a noise of surprise. "Professor Lupin!"

The noise wasn't enough to attract Madam Pomfrey's attention, but it was enough to rouse the slumbering ex-professor. Lupin woke up with a soft, tired yawn. He looked up and blinked in surprise at seeing Harry and Buffy standing beside his bed, looking down on him. "Hello, Harry."

"Hi. Sir, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the Orders Headquarters."

Lupin gave Harry a tired smile. "I was. With the full moon last night, I didn't think it would be safe with me being there, so I decided to go into the Forbidden Forest and transform. Back in the day, the Marauders spent many a time tromping through the forest. I thought it would be nice to remember those simpler times," he said, wistfully, his eyes glossing over. Lupin shook off his memories and looked beside Harry and took in Buffy for the first time.

"I don't believe we have met before. I'm Remus Lupin."

Buffy smiled brightly. "I'm Buffy. Professor Snape and I are the ones who found and brought you here."

Lupin nodded, his eyes lighting up at Buffy's name. "You must be the long lost Potter sibling I heard so much about. The Weasley's have told me a great deal about you."

"I bet it came as quite a shock when you found out about me."

Lupin gave her a rueful smile. "I was not as shocked as they expected me to be. When I was in school with your parents, I suspected that Lily might be pregnant, but I was never sure. Since, she never showed I just chalked it up as to my senses being off."

"If they lived, I'm sure they would have told you eventually," Buffy replied, sincerely.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know they would have. You were one of their best friends."

"Ah, I see you two found our newest Professor," said a voice from the doorway.

They turned around and were greeted by the sight of Professor Dumbledore, standing in the doorway wearing deep royal blue robes. His eyes glittered behind his usual half moon spectacles. He moved into the room to take his place beside Buffy. "We were in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and when I asked Remus here if he wanted to take a shot at the position. He was only happy to have his old job back."

"Really!" yelled Harry, beaming happily. "That's so great." He paused and his face lost his smile. "Er—Professor Dumbledore, what about the students who don't want to be taught by a werewolf."

Dumbledore half smiled. "Then those students will be given an alternate assignment from the rest of the class that will involve countless hours of research in the library."

The three, meaning Buffy, Lupin, and Harry grinned at this news. Dumbledore turned to Buffy. "This bit of information reminds me of a proposition I have for Buffy."

"Total, Indecent Proposal moment here," said Buffy. She sighed at the blank looks she received. "I forgot you guys aren't up on the pop culture references, sorry. Go on."

Professor Dumbledore's dimples showed on his face, as he tried to hold back the smile on his face. Buffy was always a constant source of amusement for him. "Buffy, my proposition for you is a job here at Hogwarts." His smile widened on his face at the jaw dropped look that Buffy made.

"Wh- what me? Why? I don't understand," she said, sitting down heavily in a metal chair that was beside the Lupin's bed. Harry was in almost the same shape as her. Except his shock lasted a moment before he was smiling hugely at the prospect of his sister working at Hogwarts. 

Buffy looked at Dumbledore fearfully. "You don't want me to teach or anything? Do you?"

"Hogwarts has been without a guidance counselor for almost ninety years. I would like to resurrect the old position and make you Hogwarts new guidance counselor. The job will require you to meet with the students and discuss any problems they might have or if they simply need someone to talk to. Since Voldemort has now been classified as alive again, I think the students will all be in a heightened state of emotion when school starts in a few weeks."

"What's the catch, Albus?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes. "I know there is one. You have that look on your face like you're about to add something else."

Professor Dumbledore smiled a little embarrassed. "You caught me. Professor Lupin, during the time he needs to recover from his monthly transformations, needs someone to tend to his classes till he is well again. Since you have so much experience with the Dark Arts, you would be the perfect substitute teacher. Substituting won't be difficult. Lesson plans will be provided for you, so you won't be puzzled on what to do."

Buffy looked up at Harry from her seat on the chair. Her brother looked down on her, his gaze screaming at her to take the job. Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was a really big decision to make. A job like this would require patience, time, and a lot of work. Buffy made up her mind. She had never had a real job before, but there is a first time for everything and this was going to be her first time to have a real job. She didn't count her job waitress-ing tables in Los Angeles. Having men grab her butt; while she served them was a job she would rather wish to forget.

Buffy opened her eyes, giving Dumbledore a hesitant smile. "I'll take it."

"Alright!" yelled Harry, pumping his fist into the air. They laughed at his excited state. There was one thing that Professor Dumbledore forgot to mention to Professor Lupin, which was why Buffy had experience with the Dark Arts in the first place. 

Professor Lupin looked towards Buffy, curiously. "What kinds of experience have you had with the Dark Arts? You only look barely twenty."

Buffy and Harry shared a grin. She silently asked Harry with her eyes was Lupin trustworthy. Harry nodded in response to her silent question. Buffy turned to Lupin. "Well, I guess you can say I'm special. You see there is one girl in all the world…"

* * *

Buffy walked through the Forbidden Forest a stake in one hand and a dagger tucked into her boot. She had conveniently left a little before nine o'clock. If Professor Snape asked why she had left him, she would simply tell him that he was late. Buffy actually was in a good mood while patrolling today. She had made a new friend in Remus and she had even gotten a new job that was way better than waiting any tables. Everything was going good for her today. Buffy stopped suddenly in a clearing. She looked around, feeling like somebody was watching her.

"Hey, creepy watching person or thing," she called aloud, tightening her grip on her stake. "You might want to come out now before I start going medieval on your ass!"

A thin man stepped from the darkness of the trees. Buffy noticed with the moonlight shinning down on them, that this guy was pale… extremely so. He had long, dark flowing hair and a long flowing cape clasped at the base of his neck. Buffy started to hum the Imperial Death March under her breath. 

"No offense, Mister. But the Star Wars look got played out in '87. You missed a great time in are society, I like to call the 'The Great Fashion Clue'," Buffy said, making air quotes. "It was a big thing. People learned how to match and everything."

"Such power you have," said the stranger admiringly, his voice laced with an accent that Buffy couldn't place. 

Buffy crossed her arms, giving the man a hard look. "Are supposed to be some kind of extra from that movie?" She pretended to think for a minute, snapping her fingers with exaggerated movements. "What was it called? Oh, I know. I'm a Psycho Stalker who likes to Watch Girls from the Shadows."

"You don't know who I am?" he asked, his voice deep. "I am Dracula."

Buffy's got a delighted look on her face and her eyes widened comically. "Get out! You're Dracula comma the?" She put one hand on her hip, giving him the once over. "Hmmm… I figured you would be taller. Seriously guy get real. Do you really think your Dracula? _I_ think someone has been reading a bit too much Bram Stroker."

Dracula looked a little annoyed. "You know who I am." He walked toward Buffy, looming over her almost seductively. "Just as I know you're Buffy Potter."

Buffy backed up a few steps. "You've heard of me?"

"You're are known throughout our world. Your very name strikes fear into many demons," replied Dracula softly, walking dangerously close to her. 

Buffy smiled at him bashfully. "Naw. Really? I feel all tingly inside. Almost like I know that there's a sale at the mall and I'm the only person there."

Dracula placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly. "Of course you are famous. The tales of how many powerful demons you've killed are even told in higher demon circles."

Buffy didn't seem to notice the hand on her cheek. She stared into Dracula's deep penetrating eyes as if he was the only person in the wold. Or like she was being hypnotized. Buffy snapped out of her dazed state at Dracula's use of the word _killed_. "Actually, I prefer the term slayed. Hence the title. _The Slayer_."

"Why do you deny who you are?" questioned Dracula, now caressing her arm. "You are a killer. A killer who kills the creatures whose power is so similar to her own."

Buffy seemed to come to her self. She pushed Dracula away with a hard shove. "My power is nothing like the demons I slay. Me good guy you bad guy. Have you forgotten this?" She pulled out her stake and held it in defensive position. "Or would you like me to give you a refresher course." 

He smirked at her and Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at him with her stake out. Right as she was about to pierce his heart, Dracula disappeared in a cloud of wispy white smoke. She straightened up with a confused expression on her face. She turned around quickly sensing he was behind her. Buffy lunged at him again only to find him vanish once more in a cloud of smoke. 

Buffy looked around her, her head spinning in all directions. Dracula was nowhere in sight. "Well that was new?" voiced Buffy to the empty air.

"Talking to yourself, Potter?"

Buffy spun around, instantly recognizing the sound of Severus Snape's voice. She grinned at him in relief, seeing he wasn't Dracula coming back for a round two. "How'd you find me?"

Snape smirked at her. "When _someone_ left me waiting at the entrance doors at the designated time we were supposed leave, I decided to set off to find you. After all Dumbledore did give me the task of guiding you through the forest. When I heard a racket coming from this way, I figured it had to be you making so much noise."

"You might want to leave. Now," said Buffy, staring at the smoke behind Snape that was forming into a person. She gripped her stake tighter in her right hand. With her other hand she slipped her carved silver dagger from her boot. 

Snape gave her an odd look, as Buffy yanked him by the arm from the spot that Dracula now stood in. Snape pulled out his wand, training it on Dracula. "Who are you?"

"Leave. I wish to talk to the Slayer," said Dracula, his accent making his voice seem deep and imposing. 

Snape curled his lip up at Dracula's tone. His eyes scanned up and down Dracula's form. He took in the dark clothes, cape and long hair. "You are either very foolish are incredibly brave to think you stand a chance against a fully trained wizard and a magic blessed, Slayer."

"Snape, don't," warned Buffy, putting her hand on Snape's arm in warning. "I don't think you want to do that. I'm almost positive that this is Dracula."

Dracula leered at Buffy, almost like he was the hunter and she his prey. Buffy gulped, feeling her heart beat a little quicker at having the dark stare trained on her. Dracula grabbed the edges of his cape and spread them wide, while moving toward them. Quicker than they could see, Dracula turned into a bat and flew over their heads squeaking loudly. They ducked their heads panicking. The bat did one more swoop around their heads before flying off into the night sky. 

Snape and Buffy straightened up, looking off into the sky that the bat or Dracula flew off into. Snape gave Buffy a disgruntled look. "Friend of yours?"

"With your shared complexion I would have thought he was one of yours," replied Buffy, stomping off out of the clearing. She was frustrated that a vampire that she didn't even know had gotten the best of her. For a minute there she was feeling like she didn't even _want_ to stake him. And the nerve of that Dracula wannabe telling her that her power was rooted in darkness. She would know if her power were dark… wouldn't she?

Snape rolled his eyes at the hissy fit. He bent down to the ground to pick up his wand that he dropped, when the bat flew over their heads. Snape pocketed his wand and froze as soon he began walking. Dracula himself stood in front of the Potions Master. Snape quickly reached for the wand in his pocket.

"Stop," said Dracula almost lazily, making a motion with his hand.

Snape stopped in confusion. He suddenly felt the compulsion not to curse the vampire. He ground his teeth together, looking at the vampire coldly. He knew immediately that the Dark Prince was trying to manipulate him, using an old form of mind control magic that involved a strong will and knowledge of the Old Ways. "Don't you try to control me! I am well trained against intrusions to the mind." 

Dracula looked almost amused. "Silence. Your attempts at blocking your mind are pathetic to someone has been alive for centuries." Dracula lifted his hand pointing it at Snape. "You will be my emissary. My eyes and ears in daylight."

"I will not! I made the mistake once of following somebody and I will not make that same mistake twice," growled Snape, fighting against the control that Dracula had over him.

Dracula scowled. "You will serve me!" he demanded, angrily. His eyes flashed yellow and Snape found himself loosing control of his body and mind. It felt like his mind had been pushed back and replaced by nothingness that would listen to anything that Dracula had to say.

"Yes, master," said Snape, monotone and obediently. His eyes appeared glazed over and he seemed to be in a catatonic like state. "I will serve you."

"If you serve me well, I will reward you handsomely. You will be given immortality and all the power that you want. Now go and serve me, my servant." 

Snape bowed low and when he straightened up, Dracula was nowhere in sight. "I will serve you, my dark master," promised Snape, walking through the trees and out of the clearing.

* * *

Buffy lay in her bed, tossing and turning restlessly. She didn't see the fog that poured in through the window and flowed across the floor to her bed. A breeze came through the window, ruffling her sheets. Buffy sat up in bed intending to close the window, before it got too cold in the room. She let out a small gasp, seeing Dracula standing at the foot of her bed.

"Are you some kind of pervert?" she asked annoyed, pulling the sheets higher up on her body. 

Dracula grinned slightly, showing his fangs. "You truly are a one of kind beauty. When I heard you weren't guarding the Hellmouth in Sunnydale anymore, I had to search far for you. My sources were right and here you are. The one whose darkness rivals that of my own. Kindred."

"Ewwwww…" squealed Buffy making a disgusted face. "Listen, I'm all for quality time, but not with a sktizo, stalker vampire that gets off on watching me sleep. I can give you a card and you can call my agent. He'll set up a time for me to whoop your ass later…" she trailed off, as Dracula moved close to her. 

His fingers trailed across her cheek then down to her neck. He moved away her hair and exposed her neck. Slowly, Dracula's fingers trailed across the mark that he saw there. It was a scar of two puncture holes. "You have been tasted. The mark seems familiar, as does the scent. Its smells like… Angelus."

"It was Angel not Angelus that bit me," said Buffy softly and monotone. Her eyes were glazed over and her face appeared blank. "It was during a time that he needed the blood of the Slayer to live and I gave him mine. I loved him."

Dracula ran his finger over the bite mark. Buffy shivered as the cool fingers ran across the think vein of her neck. "This is a claim mark. No matter I will make you mine, no matter who you belong to." He put his hand behind her neck and slowly leaned down with his fangs exposed…

Harry tossed in his bed, tired from the lack of sleep. He had awoke up from another dream that was about the last time he saw Sirius alive, which was as he fell into the veil and into death. The dreams were really nightmares, since Harry woke up from them sweating and feeling like he never wanted to go back to sleep, and see the horrified expression on his Godfather's face as he fell through the veil. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Harry," he told himself. "Sirius wouldn't won't you to be sad forever."

Harry puffed out his pillow and laid his head back down, closing his eyes. Sleep came a few minutes later. Faster than Harry thought it would. Whereas the last dream filled Harry with dread and helplessness, this dream made him feel strangely relaxed. White. White as far the eye can see was the first thing that Harry registered in this new dreamscape. It was almost like standing on a cloud. Blue sky was visible upwards as the white faded into billowing puffs. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind him.

Harry spun around quickly and saw Sirius standing there. He was dressed in all white. Not just a regular white, but a pure white that looked impossible to duplicate. Along with the clothes Sirius had a whole new look. His eyes no longer had that haunted look, but they were sparkling and shinning. His hair was combed and pulled backwards showing off his now filled out, handsome face. This was the man that Harry remembered seeing from his parents wedding pictures. Harry wondered if Sirius was a ghost, since he gave off a strange light. 

Harry really didn't care at the moment if he was a ghost or not. Harry ran up to him and hugged a very corporeal, being. "Sirius," he sighed happily, into his Godfather's shoulder.

Sirius wiped at the tears that fell down Harry's cheek. "Harry there is no need to cry. I'm fine. So please. No tears. Alright?"

Harry nodded, sniffling slightly. "Okay."

Sirius smiled at Harry, proudly. "I'm really proud of you for standing up to Voldemort that day at the Ministry. Your were really brave, kiddo." Sirius lost his smile. His face suddenly turned serious. "Listen kiddo, there is hard times coming ahead. But there is hard times coming now. Your sister is in danger."

"Buffy?" asked Harry, instantly concerned.

Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking him eye to eye. "Your sister is in grave danger. I can't tell you much because the Higher Powers don't like us to interfere, but a friend pulled some strings. Go tomorrow to the library and look up, Vlad the Impaler."

"Is this guy after Buffy?" questioned Harry, quickly. Sirius sighed and looked around him at the tranquil settings. He turned back to Harry. "I'm not supposed to say a lot, but yes he is. You must stop him. Get Remus to help you. Don't let her down Harry."

Harry nodded and then he gasped. Sirius had turned and began walking away. On his back was something that Harry hadn't noticed earlier. Wings. Two pure white, angelic wings were pinned to Sirius' back. They gave off a light that made Harry feel, as if he was looking at someone made from pure goodness and power. Sirius turned around one last time and gave Harry a wink.

Harry awoke his cheeks streaked with tears. He wiped his face and sat up in bed, looking up towards the ceiling of his darkened room. "I won't let you down Sirius," Harry whispered, softly. 

Quickly, he jumped from his bed. Harry, in his haste didn't notice the objects that fell off his comforter and to the ground. He padded from his room and went across the living room. He opened Buffy's door and stepped into her room. Buffy was sitting up in her bed, holding a hand to her neck. Harry rubbed his arms as the wind from outside made the room ice cold. He went to the open window and closed it then went to Buffy.

"You okay, sis?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said, seeming to notice him for the first time. "I just woke up because of the cold. I didn't realize that I left the window open."

Harry looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Buffy nodded, putting on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Harry gave her a lingering look before nodding. He walked back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Harry leaned against the back of his door, breathing deeply. He knew that the dream he had was real. There was no way that it could have been fake. It was all too real. 

"No, it was real," said Harry, talking to the open air. "It had to be."

Buffy was in trouble and Harry was going to get to the bottom of it. He didn't know for sure, but he was almost positive that something was the matter with her. She was troubled that much he could tell. He just had to find out what exactly was wrong. That tugged at a memory from his dream. Sirius told him to do some research in the library on someone called Vlad the Impaler. Harry had a feeling that when he found out who this guy was; he was going to get to bottom of this new mystery. 

Harry walked to his bed, stopping as a white object lying on the floor beside his bed caught his eye. He bent over and picked it up. 

"Holy shit!" he whispered, holding the object at his eye level. In his hand was a long white feather. 

************************************

I think this is my longest chapter yet. 10 pages. I made this chapter a little longer than usual, since I took longer with the update than what I set. The next part should be the conclusion of the 'Vlad, the Dark One' arc. I hope you all like how it's going so far. I know it's a lot of information to take in for one chapter, but it had to be like this. Sorry. I will try and get the new chapter out, as soon as I can. 

I bet some of you expected Buffy to be the new Defense professor. I did something different as usual. Remus came into the story, so that should make most of you happy. I really like him too. Now, I took some lines from Buffy vs. Dracula just because they were so damn funny and rememberable. The dream sequence was inspired by one of my favorite fan fics. I'll name it next time, since it seems I can't find the web address now and I want to put it with the story.


	12. Life’s Symphony

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Is Sirius really dead? — Just because he's in Heaven now, doesn't mean he will stay there. ^ _^

****

When will school start? — It's mid August right now so school will start in a few weeks.

****

Will you pair Remus and Buffy together? — Nope. I'm not going to put those two together. I have someone in mind, but not him. If I do a sequel… when I do the sequel is when Buffy will get romantically involved. 

The last chapter is my favorite so far. It had everything I was looking forward to writing and it came out exactly as I wanted it. Thank you to the people who reviewed and told me what they liked. It really helps me when I hear what you think I should improve on or even add. It's because of some of your suggestions that I made Buffy a guidance counselor and I brung Remus back into the picture. 

Another note. Go and read Sam-453's, "It's All In the Blood". She asked to use the idea of Buffy being Harry's sister to create her own story. She did and is already putting her touches on it and spinning it her way. I think it will be quite good, so go and read it.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Twelve: Life's Symphony

By: Water Mage

Harry watched Buffy carefully the next morning during breakfast. His green eyes marked every move she made that seemed out of the ordinary. Out of his peripheral vision, Harry saw Buffy's hand touch her neck several times during the course of their meal. He only noticed it because her eyes took only a slightly dazed look every time she did it. Harry noted the scarf that Buffy wore around her neck. 

"Why the scarf, Buffy?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Buffy blinked, as if tuning into the world around her. She gave Harry a shrug, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "No, reason. It just goes with my outfit."

Harry nodded, appearing to buy her excuse. Inside, however he didn't believe it for a minute. Something was wrong and he was going to figure it out. The rest of breakfast passed uneventful. Harry continued to watch Buffy during the duration of the day. She wasn't the only one acting strange. Harry had bumped into Professor Snape on his way back to his room and the Potions Master didn't so much as give him a sneer. He just looked blankly at Harry as if he weren't there before carrying on in the direction he was headed. Harry would have pondered this, but he had enough to worry about right now.

Mid afternoon, Harry could be found in the library with stacks of books piled in front of him. He was currently doing what Sirius asked him to do. Unconsciously, Harry's hand strayed to his neck where a long white feather was tied to a piece of cord. He wouldn't let his Godfather down like he did last time. Buffy needed his help and Harry was going to save her from whoever this Vlad the Impaler was. Sirius had told Harry to ask Lupin for help, but Harry didn't want to bother the man till he had hard proof to backup his claim. He would only go to the older man when he found out who Vlad the Impaler was.

Harry sighed heavily. He had been in the library for hours looking for any information on Vlad the Impaler. The Hogwarts library was a big place and without any information besides a name to go on made the search that much harder. Harry closed the thick book in front of him with sluggish movements. His search was proving useless. With all this searching reminded him of a time five years ago, when he and his friends were in this same library looking for Nicolas Flamel. It was just as difficult then as it was now. It took him, Hermione, and Ron months before they found out who the elusive wizard was.

"This is the last book then I give up for today," muttered Harry, taking a heavy tome from the top of the nearest pile.

He blew the dust off the old, leathered bound book. On the cover was the title in gold lettering, '_Muggles know them, and We know them: The Most Famed People and Creatures of the World.'_ He raised his eyebrow at the title but opened the book, starting at the beginning. The book went over every magical being that both muggles and wizards knew about. Harry's eyes glossed over the chapter on Emrys or more commonly known as Merlin, the wizard who lived backwards in time. He turned the page and read the name of the person this chapter focused on. Harry gasped in disbelief for on the top of the page in red, fancy ink was the name _Vlad the Impaler._

Harry couldn't believe his luck. With renewed vigor he sat up in his chair and began to read the information under the name. 

**__**

Vlad the Impaler: Vlad was a prince who saved his country from a Turkish invasion despite being greatly outnumbered. He gave instructions that all Turkish captives were to be impaled alive on thirty-foot poles. Terrified by the sight, the Turks left his land. While on a diplomatic mission Prince Vlad was bitten by a vampire, thus becoming one of the creatures of the night. Not much is known about who his vampire sire was, such as name or bloodline. We do know that Vlad started using the name Count Dracula to separate his now undead life from his once living one. The exact age of Dracula is unknown but some researchers theorize that he is over two hundred years old. Dracula is known throughout both worlds as someone who likes to live in luxury wherever he lives. His known minions are three women often referred to as the "the three sisters" (also called his "brides" in Dracula lore). These women are alluring and prefer male victims whom they seduce, although in a much less subtle way than their Master.

Harry jaw dropped further as he read through the section. He would have never suspected that Dracula was real. Hermione would have known immediately, but Harry still knew so little about the world that he was to suppose to one day save from Lord Voldemort. Well, according to the prophecy. Though, Buffy told him that prophecies are a bunch of _what ifs_ and _fooled you_, so he shouldn't spend too much time worrying over it. Harry shook off these thoughts and went back to work reading the book.

__

Dracula's practices the use of ancient magic, which is strictly forbidden and is considered the old ways of magic. This type of forbidden magic is still used by certain sects and clans of gypsies in Northeastern Europe. The ancient magic gives Dracula the ability to shape shift into mist, a bat, and a wolf. He also has the ability to mind read, appear in dreams, and control minds. Dracula is the very definition of temptation-unto-evil. His goal is not simply to turn his victim into a vampire. He wants her to desire that fate. He uses his hypnotic and shape-shifting powers to wedge his way into her world. She submits to his thrall and he bites her, However, his bite doesn't kill her immediately. By the time his victim is close enough to death to be made into a vampire, she longs for it…

"No way!" exclaimed Harry, ducking his head embarrassed when Madam Pince shushed him.

He reread the last paragraph again, letting it fully sink in. Harry thought back on the way Buffy was behaving earlier. His mind flashbacked to watching Buffy fiddle uncomfortably with her scarf, touch her hand constantly to her neck, and go through the day as if hypnotized. So much made sense to him now, Buffy must have gotten bit by Dracula last night before he walked into her room. That was when she first started acting weird. 

"Buffy's under the thrall of Dracula!" yelled Harry, in realization. He didn't even hear the loud _quiet_ that came from Madam Pince, the librarian. His mind slowly worked to the conclusion to what being under the influence of the Dark Prince exactly meant for his sister.

"Dracula wants to make Buffy his bitch," Harry said, slowly as if trying to comprehend the words coming from his mouth. His eyes widened anime like as the full meaning sunk in. Dracula wanted something from Buffy, like some arrogant, cocky guys wanted one thing from all girls. 

Harry's face turned into one of pure disgust. "Ewwwww!"

* * *

Buffy sat on a bench in the courtyard of the castle grounds. Her eyes looked straight ahead as if oblivious to the world around her. Suddenly a large shadow fell across her blocking the feel of the warm sun on her skin. Professor Snape was dressed in his usual black robes, but his usual sinister expression was replaced by one of unemotional blankness. They looked at each other for a long moment as if they were perfect strangers; no spark of recognition appeared in either eye.

"You are to come with me. The Unholy Prince wishes it," said Snape, monotone. "Do you agree?"

Buffy stood up slowly. She looked into Snape's eyes stoically. "Take me to him."

Snape walked toward the exit with Buffy at his side. Together they walked down the grounds and past the Hogwarts gates. The hobbled streets of Hogsmeade weren't crowded as they made their way past the shops, inns, and taverns to the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain… or supposedly the most haunted. People didn't know the dwelling's true purpose was to keep a werewolf from escaping into the night almost twenty years ago. The shack stood a little way above the rest of the village. It was slightly creepy to look out for its windows were boarded and a dank overgrown garden was in the front giving the house an abandoned appearance. People have tried to get into the house, but all the entrances were sealed shut preventing any intrusion

They walked up the hill that the house stood on. Snape led Buffy through the front door, which was suppose to have been sealed shut, according to town lore. Buffy looked around her, surprised at the inside of the house. The inside looked to be the size of a small castle, compared to the outside appearance of a shack. Magic had obviously been used to increase the inside space. Torches and candles were everywhere, giving light to the gloomy atmosphere with its typical wooden furnishings. They walked down a corridor till they entered into a dining room. A long wooden table stood in the middle of the room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Snape walked directly in front of Buffy as they entered into the room. Dracula stood in front of a roaring fireplace wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a black vest. He turned around slowly, giving Snape a look of impatience.

"I have brought you your dark bride, the Slayer," announced Snape, bowing low to the ground.

Dracula waved a hand toward Snape. "Leave us now. You have done well."

Snape nodded and with a final bow exited the room, closing the doors behind him. Dracula smiled seductively at Buffy, moving slowly toward her. She looked at him dazed, her body completely unmoving and still as a statue. He raised his hand and trailed his fingers up her arm, and finally bringing it to her cheek, caressing it softly. Dracula leaned down so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"You came my dark goddess. My equal," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Buffy dropped her dazed expression suddenly, and with all her might she pushed Dracula back. He tripped, staggering backwards a few feet. Buffy smirked at the vampire. She whipped out an ornately carved stake. The stake that Kendra, the Slayer before Faith, had given her before she died at the hands of Drusilla. She had nicknamed the gift, Mr. Pointy.

"You thought I was under your thrall, didn't you?" smirked Buffy, raising the stake. "Like I was going to fall for your music video wind and Backstreet Boys hair, which by the way is so played out its not even funny."

"Put that down," commanded Dracula.

"Okay." 

Buffy put the stake down immediately. She looked down at her hand surprised. "I so meant to do that. Don't think that you made me do it. You don't have any control of me… you don't! It just fell from my hand— see I was going like this," she made a hand motion. "And I was like, oops! So, see it was all an accident."

"Silence."

Buffy's mouth snapped shut and her eyes looked uncertainly at Dracula. "You really weren't kidding about that thrall thing…"

* * *

Harry entered Professor Lupin's office where he knew the professor happened to be. In his hand he carried the book on Vlad, the Impaler. Sure enough, Lupin was sitting at his desk reading a small hand size book that looked almost like a journal. Lupin looked up alarmed at the abrupt entrance. Harry stumbled to Lupin's desk, slamming the book down on top of a stack of papers.

"Sirius… Buffy…. Trouble… Dracula…" gasped Harry, trying to regain his breath from running from the library to Lupin's office.

Lupin sat down his book, moving to the front of his desk where Harry stood, breathing heavily. "Repeat that. But more slowly this time. Did you say Sirius?"

Harry nodded, gulping down air. He breathed deeply and let out a slow exhale. He repeated his sentence, but with slowness and actual clarity this time. "Last night I had a dream about Sirius. He was an angel and he told me that Buffy was in trouble and needed my help. In the dream he asked me to go to the library and look up Vlad the Impaler. I did and this is what I found."

Lupin didn't voice any comments or disagreements to Harry's claim. He just raised an eyebrow and blinked before picking up the book and reading the marked section. He scanned through the section reading it quickly. Lupin looked at Harry with a concerned look.

"What makes you think that Buffy is being sought after by Dracula?"

Harry related the events that drew him to his conclusion. "And that's why I think… I _know_ she's under Dracula's thrall!"

Lupin sighed, closing the book and sitting it on his desk. He picked up his wand off his table. "Your father use to have hunches like you do. They weren't always right, but when he had the look you do, we knew to trust him."

Harry smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir."

Lupin smiled back. "Enough with that sir, stuff. I think we know each other better than that. Call me Remus."

"Okay, sir er— Remus." Harry pulled out his own wand and a piece of parchment. "I think I can do a scrying spell to find, Buffy. It shouldn't be too hard, since I don't think she's gone far." Harry held the wand above the parchment, waving it around like he was swirling water in a pool. "_Blood of my blood I call to you, My sister I scry for thee, Help me in my plight, To help me find my sister I cannot find._"

Light erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and impacted the parchment below. The light began to etch a drawing onto the paper. It was a crude map of the Hogwarts grounds complete with the town of Hogsmeade drawn in too. Where the Shrieking Shack was on the map was a dot with the name Buffy written under it. Harry picked up the map and frowned as he located his sister's location.

"I wonder what she's doing in the Shrieking Shack?" he questioned aloud, handing the map to Remus.

Remus brow furrowed in puzzlement. He knew for a fact that all entrances into the shack were sealed. They had personally been warded shut by Professor Dumbledore years ago. The only unsealed entrance that he knew of was the one under the Whomping Willow. Remus could have hit himself as the answer came to him so clearly.

"Dracula has to be using the Shrieking Shack as a home. It's the only empty dwelling that I can think of that he could stay in without being detected."

Harry nodded, agreeing. "Your right. We have to go save her before he turns her into vampire!" 

Remus reached down and opened a chest that sat next to his desk. He pulled out a couple wooden crosses and stakes. He handed them to Harry and the two set off. Harry knew he was rushing into this like he did at the Ministry with Sirius, but he knew for a fact that Buffy was in trouble. This was not just some crazy guess that he was making. Buffy's very life was in danger. They made it to Hogsmeade in a record time. 

Harry and Remus walked toward the shack that stood on top of the hill. It looked the same as it always did. Harry held a cross in one hand and a stake in the other. They tried the front door expecting it to be locked or perhaps warded, but surprisingly it opened easily. They gasped in surprise at the vast space that greeted them. 

"Well, this is new," voiced Remus amazed, looking around.

Harry got over his shock at the new surroundings pretty quickly. "I'll take the sickle tour later. I have a sister to find." They picked a corridor and began walking down it. The torches that lined the walls gave enough light for them to see a good distance in front of them. Hearing the sound of female voices giggling made them stop in front of a thick wooden door. Remus almost opened the door, but Harry stopped him. Something inside of Harry told him that opening the door would be a very bad idea. So they left the door unopened and continued their trek down the long passageway. They both made sure to keep their crosses and stakes in their hands at all times. Being caught unaware was never a good thing. 

"My master doesn't want to be disturbed."

A cloaked shape came from the shadows of a darkened corner. Harry and Remus stopped and stared at Professor Snape. Remus chuckled under his breath. His eyes were sparkling with amusement. "You're under the control of Dracula? You are really going to regret this when you come to yourself."

Snape stood tall in the middle of the corridor, blocking their path. "You shall not harm the Unholy Prince."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Snape's statement. Faster than even Harry could see with his seeker toned eyesight, Remus had drawn his wand from his belt. He had it pointed at Snape in the blink of an eye. "_Stupefy_!"

The spell hit Snape dead on. His eyes rolled back in his head and he tumbled backwards into unconsciousness. Harry looked at Remus in amazement. Remus smiled back mysteriously, putting his wand back. "I know more than just defense against the Dark Arts."

Harry didn't even ask. There was a time and a place for everything. And this was neither for a past history lesson.

* * *

Dracula smiled down almost hypnotically at the still dazed Buffy. "You are so beautiful. I shall make you a creature whose darkness can't ever be rivaled. A hunter. A killer. My bride." 

His hands trailed to the clasp of her necklace. A small silver cross hung from the thin chain. It was a gift that she had gotten from Angel, when she first met him. They may have broken up. But it was one of the only things she had left to remember him by. And no one… _no one_ touched her necklace. Ever.

Buffy suddenly shoved Dracula away. He landed on the table, sliding across it on his back. The lost, dazed look had disappeared from Buffy's eyes. Now instead they held a spark of determination and fierce anger. "Don't _touch_ my necklace. Matter of fact, why the hell are you even touching me at all? You pasty Abercombrie and Fitch model wannabe."

Dracula frowned in confusion at this new turn of events. He held out his hand to Buffy. "You can't resist me. Come."

"I wouldn't come to you even if you had a million dollar bill tied around your neck."

Dracula growled loud like a feral animal and lunged at her. Buffy tensed ready and jumped over his head. Quickly she whirled around, kicking him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, giving her the opening to land a couple of punches. Dracula looked up to see a roundhouse kick collide with his head and knock him into a wall. Buffy was about to start congratulating herself, when Dracula spun around and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. Dracula whipped back his hand and punched her hard in the face. Keeping the hold on her arm, he flung her across the room.

Buffy picked herself up. She mock glared at Dracula. "You claim to travel all around the world to find me. Then when you do, you try and hypnotize me into liking you. No offense but do you mind if I sell this story to the Lifetime Women's Network. I could make a fortune for this."

Dracula didn't seem to like her sarcasm. He growled and attacked with a fury. Buffy and he engaged in a battle that would have made people stop and stare. The speed and strength of their attacks seemed to be impossible. But they did them with ease. Buffy put her hands together and knocked Dracula across the face, sending him flying back into a wooden chair, making it smash to bits. She grinned putting a hand to her hip.

"You should just really call it quits. I'm _the_ _Slayer_. And seeing as I'm still alive that means I'm undefeated. If I were you I would go ahead and give up. Come on. No one would blame you. What do you say?"

Buffy blinked as Dracula disappeared from his spot and reappeared suddenly in front of her. He placed his hands around her throat. He leaned down, his dark eyes now burning yellow as the demon inside of him roared to be let free to rip out her throat. "I must say, it is surprising that you have resisted me." His fingers trailed down to the claim mark that marred her neck. "Could it be Angelus' doing?"

Buffy pushed him back making him trip over a chair and fall backwards. "If I wanted love advice I would call the Psychic Hotline." She picked up Mr. Pointy off the table. "Now this is the part where you die? Tell everyone in Hell I said hi."

She loomed over him, raising her stake. At the last second he turned to mist. Buffy looked around, but didn't see the mist anywhere. She looked up hearing footsteps near the doorway. 

"_Buffy_!"

Harry and Remus stood in the doorway. Buffy yelled look out as mist started to converge behind both them. They didn't get out the way in time. Dracula appeared behind them and batted them away with one hand like they were dolls. Remus hit the wall next to him, collapsing onto the ground. Harry slid a few feet away knocking his head against the table leg. He closed his eyes surrendering to the blackness.

Dracula used his vampire speed to reappear in front of Buffy. He lifted her into the air by her neck. She squirmed as the fingers dug into her throat, cutting off her air supply. Dracula cocked his head, looking at Buffy scrutinizing. "You are no longer worth it. I'm rather bored of you now."

He slammed Buffy into the heavy wooden cabinet beside them. Even with her Slayer powers giving her a high pain tolerance it didn't make her invulnerable. With the combination of pain and lack of oxygen, Buffy passed out. Dracula dropped her body to the floor. He walked to the assortment of weapons that were hung near the cabinet. Dracula hefted a heavy looking broadsword from the collection. He went back to Buffy's body and raised the sword high, while standing over her.

Groggily, Harry had awoken just as Dracula raised the sword. "NO!" he screamed, fearfully. 

That's when something strange happened. Harry's green eyes flared and they started to glow a startling jade green. Dracula watched stunned as Harry picked himself up from the ground as if he weren't even hurt. Harry glared coldly at the vampire, his eyes glowing with a fire never before seen.

"Leave her alone," said Harry in a deadly whisper. 

His glowing eyes stared icily at Dracula. Wind began to blow in the room from some unknown source. Harry lifted his hand slowly and Dracula found himself grabbed by an invisible force and pinned to the wall behind him. Harry walked slowly to him. He got within an inch of Dracula's face, glaring stonily at the bewildered and somewhat frightened vampire.

"No one messes with my family," Harry said, coldly. He flicked his wrist and flames erupted around Dracula's body. The fire roared, as Dracula's screams of agony only seemed to feed the fire. Less than a minute later the fire had consumed Dracula totally. There was a rushing sound and then his body turned to dust that fell to the ground in a small pile.

Harry stared at the pile for a second. The glow in his eyes receded and the normal emerald green returned. Harry shook his head and looked around confused. He could have sworn he had just passed out, so how did he get to where he was. Harry didn't ponder this information for long because the sound of his sister waking up broke him from his thoughts.

Harry ran to her side and helped Buffy to her feet. "You okay, Buffy?"

"I think so," she groaned, holding her head tenderly. She ignored her injuries, looking around quickly for Dracula. "Where is the Prince of Goth?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It was so weird. One minute I was knocked unconsciousness… The next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the room."

"Maybe that hit you took messed you up," suggested Buffy, looking at him concerned. They walked to Remus' side where he lay sprawled out on the stone floor knocked out. "Remus. Come on. Time to get up. Here watch this… Full moon!"

Remus snapped his eyes open, looking alert. Buffy and Harry chuckled at that. The alertness wore off and the pain of his injures registered to the sensors in his brain. "Oww… that hurts. What happened?"

"We don't know. It looks like Dracula got tired of us and went about his gothy way," answered Buffy, helping Remus to his feet. Together the three of them helped each other walk down the corridor. They stopped and stared at the body lying in front of them.

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "I wasn't imagining the Snape part I see."

Remus waved his wand over the Potions Master and whispered, "_Ennervate_."

Snape sat up, blinking wearily up at them. The familiar sneer of disgust was gone from his face. Only confusion and more confusion were shown in his gaze. "What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

Buffy grinned widely, not able to help herself from blurting out her response. "You were Dracula's man-bitch…"

*************************************************

Thus ended the arc. That's the end of the Summer! Now its time for the classes. Next chapter will be the first day of school for Harry and Buffy. I actually sat down yesterday with a notepad and outlined this whole story. In theory there will be twenty chapters plus the epilogue. That's just a theory. ^_^ 

Harry's got some powers he doesn't even know he has. Will he remember? Find out later. Poor Snape. Oh, well. He'll get over it. But Buffy, Remus, and Harry won't forget it anytime soon. Some really surprising things that you would never expect will be coming up. When I mean surprising… I mean like, "Wow! That is so damn clever." surprising. So, keep reading!


	13. Move Over Dr Phil

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

****

Is Harry going to get paired with anybody? — I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Its not really in the outline. But he might if I think the right situation came up.

****

Will Dawn come into the story? — I answered this one before. I'll give another hint. Be sure to read the future epilogue.

****

What's up with Harry's new powers? — You won't get that answer till a couple chapters later.

****

Will Remus and Buffy or Buffy and a Weasley get together? — Nope. Buffy will get with no one in this story. I'll write a sequel that will put her with someone. Clue: It won't be a Harry Potter Universe character.

As usual thank you everybody who took the time out last chapter to review. I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as the last one.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Thirteen: Move Over Dr. Phil

By: Water Mage

Almost three weeks had passed since the Dracula confrontation. Buffy liked to call it the 'Unfortunate Incident', since she didn't want to be reminded of the Dark Prince. Although Buffy did take great delight in teasing Snape about him being Dracula's man-bitch. Buffy might have been under Dracula's thrall, but at least she wasn't his personal bitch.

The sun shinned though the windows of Harry's room. Harry sat on his bed looking at the paper that he held. His expression was mixed with sadness and a large amount of regret. In his hands were the results of his O.W.L.s taken at the end of last school year. He had received them a few days before meeting Buffy, but had forgotten all about them in due to meeting his new found sister. With school starting tomorrow Harry had remembered his results and the full meaning of them. Harry had done well enough receiving five O.W.L.s, but it wasn't what he had been hoping for. He had wanted six. _Needed_ six. He continued looking at the results, hoping that they would magically change. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_  
_Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations _  
_Potions – Acceptable_  
_Charms – Exceeds Expectations_  
_Divination – Dreadful_  
_Care of Magical Creatures – Exceeds Expectations _  
_Herbology – Outstanding_  
_Astronomy – Acceptable_  
_History of Magic – Dreadful_  
_

Harry had needed at an Outstanding in Potions to be accepted into Professor Snape's N.E.W.T.'s class. The man took nothing less. Harry had studied his hardest, and achieved his objective of brining up his Transfiguration and Charms work, Defense Against the Dark Arts was no problem, but he also needed Potions to be considered for being an Auror. It was required that all Aurors have an advanced level of Potions, since Potions and antidotes were an essential study in their job field. 

"There goes a great job down the drain," muttered Harry, lying back on his bed heavily.

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign of sanity. What's up?" said Buffy, entering his room with a red book in her hand.

Harry sighed, showing her his results and telling her the problem. School started tomorrow and looking at the results had gotten him down, putting him in a sullen mood. Buffy frowned looking at the results. "I don't see what the big deal is? So you can't be an Auror. There are other ways to fight dark forces."

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. "All of us can't be Slayers."

Buffy smirked, "Well, you are English and the Watchers Council is always looking for new people. With your sense of fashion you should fit right in."

"Ha ha," said Harry, dryly. He took back his results and stared at them forlornly. "Its just that being an Auror seemed so perfect for me. You know?" 

Buffy slung her arm over his shoulder. He leaned into her side and closed his eyes. He seemed so sad. Almost like someone had told him that Christmas wasn't coming this year. "Harry what about Quidditch? Although I don't like the stupid sport, you're pretty good at it. And what about Herbology and Defense you seem good at those too. You got Outstanding in both subjects. You could become a teacher or maybe something for the Ministry."

Smiling, Harry picked his head up. "Your right. I do have a lot of options left to me. Or if all else fails I can just tag along and help you fight evil. How does this sound… Harry, the Vampire Slayer. The once and future male Slayer."

"How about hell to the no," laughed Buffy, ruffling his hair. Raiden jumped up on the bed and settled down in Buffy's lap. Absently Buffy began to scratch the blue kitten between his ears, making a contended purr escape from his mouth. Harry noticed the book in her hand for the first time. He reached out and snatched it before she could say anything. He read the cover and immediately the room was filled with his resounding laughter. He managed to calm down resorting to chuckling ever few seconds. Buffy was looking at him with an irritated look.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, annoyed.

Harry shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, Buffy. Really?" _Counseling for Dummies_," he said, reading the tittle of the book.

Buffy crossed her arms, giving him a haughty look. "They didn't have _1.2.3. Easy steps to Counseling_."

* * * 

Buffy sat at the Head Table waiting for the kids to come pouring in. Harry was sitting at his house table looking more anxious than she had ever seen him. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Thousands of candles floated in mid air above the four house tables giving light to the room. 

Buffy tugged uncomfortably at the sleeves of her robe. Dumbledore had specified that while in the corridors or anywhere besides her quarters and office, she was to wear a robe. It was standard dress code for all teachers to wear one. Only a few staff had exceptions. Like Hagrid who Buffy had met a few days prior. He was too big for robes to fit him, so he wore regular clothes. Buffy had liked Hagrid from the moment she met him. Hagrid was so nice and sweet to her and Harry that she immediately began to think of him, as someone whom could be trusted.

"Nervous Buffy?" asked McGonagall, leaning over in her seat.

Buffy tried to smile widely, but only summoned up a weak one. "A little. I'm just hoping I'll do my job right."

McGonagall waved her hand. "Don't worry about that. We have had Professors who barely even knew the name of the subject they taught. You'll do fine."

Buffy felt a little better at hearing the advice. '_Don't worry you'll be fine. There's no need to vomit uncontrollably,'_ she told herself. 

She repeated her silent mantra over and over. McGonagall rose from her seat and excused herself to go and collect the first years. Buffy felt her breath catch. This was it. Showtime. With a loud _bang_ the Great Halls doors burst open and hundreds of loud, chattering kids entered the room. Buffy watched with a small smile as Hermione ran into the room and hugged Harry for all he was worth. Ron rolled his eyes and hugged Harry quickly, but in a much manlier way.

Harry pointed up to the Head Table and Ron and Hermione didn't appear surprised at seeing her there, seeing as Harry already had written to them about Buffy and Remus becoming part of the staff. They waved at her happily and Buffy smiled and waved back. They waved even more when they saw Professor Lupin. Buffy nudged him with her elbow.

"Looks like your pretty popular here," she said, nodding at the Gryffindors who were all calling his name and waving madly. 

He gave a wave back, talking to the Buffy out of the corner of his mouth. "I suppose," he said with false modesty. Buffy snorted and took a sip of her pumpkin juice from the goblet next to her plate.

"Looks like your even more popular," Remus pointed out, amusement in his voice.

Buffy looked around the hall. Boys were checking her out as if she were really available. Her eyes landed on a boy with blond hair. When he caught her eye he hurriedly fixed his hair and straightened his robes, before giving her a dashing smile that spoke more than words.

"What can I say," said Buffy, shrugging. "I guess I just have that affect."

At that moment Professor McGonagall came striding into the room. Behind her walked a long line of young small kids. It was about forty of them and they all looked particularly scared to be here. It was easy to deduce that these were the first years. They came to the Head Table and formed the line so they faced the students and the teachers behind them. Professor McGonagall went to the side of the room and came back with a four-legged stool that she placed in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizards hat. 

Buffy stared at the hat in distaste. Harry had told her that the Sorting Hat was old, but he never said it was so ugly. That thing looked like something even Goodwill wouldn't want. It was dirty, frayed, and patched in multiple places. Like the rest of the hall Buffy found her attention drawn to the hat. Everyone stared at it waiting. All was silent till suddenly the hat twitched and the brim opened up like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"_   
_(Rowling, _Goblet of Fire_ pp.176-177)

Buffy clapped politely with everyone else. McGonagall opened a long piece of parchment and called out. "Adams, Justice."

Buffy raised her eyebrow at the name. Obviously somebody's parents were a little unusual. Although she couldn't say much, there weren't too many Buffy's in the world. A small blond boy with big blue eyes walking timidly to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, covering his whole face, since the hat was so large on him. There was a moment's silence as the hat considered. The brim opened again and the hat shouted, "_RAVENCLAW_!"

The whole hall clapped as the boy nearly ran to the loud, cheering table next to the Gryffindor table. And so it went. Slowly, this trend continued till finally, "Zabini, Simon" was sorted into Gryffindor. The boy had gulped shooting someone at the Slytherin table a look of fright before scampering off to table that was waving and cheering the loudest. McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and walked off. Dumbledore rose to his feet his arms spread wide. "Welcome back everyone. Welcome newcomers," said Dumbledore, smiling widely his voice loud and echoing across the grand hall. "I'm sure you're all hungry so rub! Dub! Dub!"

Buffy nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. She hid her mouth in her sleeve to muffle her laughter. Buffy wasn't the only one, the whole hall was roaring with appreciative laughter. Incredulously, she looked at the Headmaster in shock. Dumbledore gave her a brief look his blue eyes twinkling with that ever-present light. Buffy mouthed _good one_ before digging into her food that had appeared on the golden plate in front of her. 

"This is really good," commented Buffy, eating a piece of steak. 

Remus nodded in affirmative. "The feast are always good here at Hogwarts."

Buffy engaged in conversation with both McGonagall and Remus during dinner, as they sat on either side of her. Buffy still wasn't used to some of the more foreign foods such as the steak-and-kidney pie or blood pudding. She just tended to stay clear away from dishes like those. Dinner passed quickly for Buffy. Soon she was sitting back in her chair her stomach full and her mood content. Once all the students were finished eating and began talking, making the noise level rise, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"The feasts seem to get better and better each year," smiled Dumbledore. "Now its time for the usual start of the term notices. The Forbidden forest is off limits to all students—hence the name. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that tracking mud in the corridors will not be tolerated. A list of appropriate punishments are tacked outside his office door if one is interested in come seeing it.

"Also, we have two new additions to our staff. With Professor Umbridge leaving us last year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts positions was left unfilled." He paused as a loud series of yells and cheers broke out. Buffy grinned in her chair. Obviously, Umbridge wasn't missed too much. Professor Dumbledore smiled and continued, "I am now delighted to welcome back the teacher who will take over the Defense position, Professor Lupin"

There was a round of over enthusiastic applause from all the houses expect for Slytherin. The Gryffindors were the loudest table cheering and catcalling for their favorite teacher. Buffy smirked as Remus cheeks actually tinged red a little. 

Dumbledore continued when the applause died. "I am pleased to welcome another addition to our growing staff. Professor Potter will be taking over our newly resurrected position of guidance counselor. Feel free to come and talk to her about anything that troubles you or something that you have to get off your chest."

Instantly heads snapped from Buffy to Harry then back again. Buffy gave a wave to the goggling onlookers. She looked away since some of their stares were unnerving her. It felt like some of the teenage boys in the room were undressing her with their very eyes. Buffy felt like Dumbledore was going on and on with his speech. Unintentionally she began to tune him and the world around her out. Her eyes blinked as she recognized the sounds of singing going on around her. The whole school was singing the school song. The words were written in the air in shimmering blue light. Buffy saw this and sung along with the rest of the school. She couldn't help but laugh along with everybody else, while singing. No one was taking it seriously; everyone was just having a good time and enjoying the moment.

Dumbledore dismissed the school and students began to file out of the Great Hall. Harry bade goodbye to his friends and joined Buffy at the Head Table. Earlier he had been giving the choice by Dumbledore to either live in the Gryffindor Tower or continue to share Buffy's and his quarters. Harry picked the second choice, wanting to be near his family. He would know the password to the Gryffindor common room, but he wouldn't live there with his fellow housemates.

Buffy waved to her coworkers and went with Harry to their room. The students in the hall gave them curious looks as they walked together in the hallway. They went down a long corridor till they got to their destination. Harry put his hand on the blue and bronze tapestry in front of them. 

"Hellmouth," he said.

The tapestry turned transparent and they walked through it, entering their living room. Sleepily they said goodnight to each other and adjourned to their separate rooms to sleep for the night.

* * *

Buffy sat with the Professors at the Head Table the next morning. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. Today was her first day on the job. Buffy sent a silent prayer to the Powers that Be that her first day would go smoothly. Buffy was chewing on her bacon when Remus suddenly began to sputter. The students near the table looked up concerned then went back to eating once he gave them a smile.

"Is the food that good, Remus?" asked Buffy, her lips quirked into a smile.

Remus shook his head and handed her the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading, while eating. Buffy took the paper and her eyes widened at the headline on the front page.

****

Boy Who Lived, Not the only Potter! 

__

Imagine our surprise when word was given to us that  
the Boy Who Lived was not the only living Potter. That's   
right. Our special sources have informed us that Harry  
Potter, long survivor of the killing curse cast by He-Who   
Must Not Be Named, has a 20 year old sister. Buffy Potter   
is the first born child of Lily and James Potter. The young   
couple had their daughter, Buffy, at the age of sixteen, while  
attending England's most noted school of magic, Hogwarts   
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Potters knew that   
they were too young to keep Buffy, so she was given up for  
adoption to a muggle _adoption agency. It was only recently  
at the death of her adoptive mother that Buffy sought out   
her brother, Harry, and took him from their muggle relatives  
that Harry stays with during summers. They both are currently  
residing at Hogwarts, where Buffy is the counselor and   
Harry a student in his sixth year. (Continued on Page, 5)._

Buffy sat the paper down on the table. She looked at the offending article in disgust. They could have at least asked if they could publish the article. Hadn't they ever heard of invasion of privacy? Matter of fact, Buffy was surprised they hadn't put that she was a Slayer in the article also. Buffy turned her gaze to the students in the Great Hall. There was at least one _Daily_ _Prophet_ at each table and already she could see them spreading the word like wildfire. Harry put his own copy of the Prophet down. He rolled his eyes showing his aggravation with the newspaper too. Clearly, Harry wasn't a fan of the press.

Buffy crossed her arms a scowl fixed on her face. "Well, isn't that just peachy. Doesn't this paper have real news to cover? I'm pretty sure they haven't cured Mad Cow disease or Aids."

"The Prophet is going down the drain these days," commented McGonagall, shaking her head disapprovingly at the article. "Nothing but rubbish."

Remus nodded. "If they're not slandering someone or reporting their business, they are putting someone down. It never fails. It's like a big cycle with them."

Slowly the Great Hall started to thin out as students made their way to their classes. The Professors followed suit. Buffy sat in her seat, suddenly realizing she didn't know where her office was. Dumbledore appeared in front of her an ever-present smile on his face.

"Allow me to escort you to your office, Buffy."

She let out a breath of relief. She was a little worried there. Buffy joined him and together they left the Great Hall. They walked down the hallway then up a staircase. They passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom till they came to a door painted white. There was an opaque window built in the door and on the glass was written _Prof. Buffy Potter, School Guidance Counselor. _

"Welcome to your new office," said Dumbledore, opening the door. 

The room was what Buffy would call comfy. It was large, but without being overly so. There was a large window that overlooked the lake along the back wall. A brown desk sat in front of the window. In one corner of the room was a squishy black armchair and a long black sofa and along another wall was a bookcase filled with different books.

Buffy looked around in stunned disbelief. Her hand went to her heart. For a second she was sure it had skipped and missed a beat. "All this is mine," she breathed in wonder. 

"Yes, all you see here. I took the liberty of making it comfortable for you. Our last counselor left it in… somewhat of a mess."

Buffy enveloped Dumbledore in hug. "Thank you so much, Albus. You've done so much for me and Harry," she said, breathlessly. "I swear if you ever need anything. I will be there." 

Dumbledore was floored by her gratitude. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Now, now, child. There is no need for that. I did it simply to help you."

"Well, thank you anyway," replied Buffy smiling, unwrapping him from her over enthusiastic hug. 

"I'll see you at lunch," said Dumbledore. He left the room, leaving her alone. 

Buffy went behind her desk and sat in her extremely comfortable chair. She spun around letting a little giggle escape her lips. A book was sitting on her desk that had a blue cover. Curious, Buffy opened it and lost herself in the adventures of a hobbit named Frodo and his company of friends who were on a quest to destroy an evil ring. She didn't even notice the time fly. Before she knew it the clock on the wall told her it was lunchtime. It literally told her it was lunchtime and quite rudely too.

Buffy ate her lunch without any trouble. She went back to her office and picked up the book, continuing where she left off. It was an hour later when she heard a knock sound on her door. Startled, Buffy fumbled with her book and called, "Come in."

Through the door entered a young boy whom she recognized, as Justice Adams, Ravenclaw, from the Sorting Ceremony last night. Timidly, he walked into her office, keeping his eyes on the floor. Buffy immediately got over her nervousness, seeing how shy and upset he was. She rose to her feet and gestured to the sofa. 

"Have a seat."

He sat down still keeping his eyes to the floor. Buffy sat down on the armchair that was positioned next to the sofa. "I'm Professor Potter."

"I'm Justice Adams," replied the boy softly, looking at her for the first time. His wide blue eyes looked fresh with sadness and tears.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Justice?" asked Buffy, her voice laced with concern. 

Justice nodded, putting his face in his hands. "I was in Potions this morning. It was my first time ever making a Potion and I was so excited. I'm a muggle born so I'm still getting used to all this magic stuff. I was doing so well, but I went so fast that I mixed up my ingredients. My cauldron exploded, showering the whole class. People started to swell up and boils appeared on their skin." He paused as a tear made its way down his cheek. Buffy went to the sofa and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Go on," she urged, softly.

Justice sniffed, wiping his noise with his sleeve. "Professor Snape said that I was stupid and incompetent. He took fifty points away from my house. It's only my first day! My housemates looked like they were so disappointed in me. I swear I didn't mean it! Honest!"

Buffy rubbed his back soothingly. This always used to calm her down when she was little. Her mother used to do it to her when she was upset over something. Eventually the rubbing started to work and Justice began to regain control of himself. 

Buffy looked down at him with a small smile. "You know it's not your fault. I don't mean to bad-mouth him, but Snape isn't that good of a teacher in the first place."

"I figured that but he took away fifty points. On the first day! My housemates are going to hate me. We're already in the negatives," said Justice sadly.

"I'm sure when your housemates find out that it was Snape who took the points, they'll understand. Everyone is used to it," she handed him a Kleenex. "Dry your eyes and just don't fret over it. Your housemates are your family, your friends for the next seven years. Points are no points. They will stick by you no matter what. Plus you are in Ravenclaw, the brains of Hogwarts. I'm sure you guys will make up the lost points faster than you can say Prada."

Justice suddenly smiled. "Your right. I'll take it as it comes and just work hard to make up the points."

"There you go," replied Buffy, patting his back.

Justice picked up his shoulder bag still smiling. "Thank you, Professor." He walked to the door.

"Hey, Justice," called Buffy, stopping him. He turned around wondering what she wanted. "For being my first patient, twenty five points to Ravenclaw," she winked.

Justice smiled widely, practically beaming. He smiled thankfully at Buffy then departed the room. Buffy went to her desk and collapsed into her chair with a sigh. A smile came on to her face as she thought over the last fifteen minutes. Her first session had gone better than expected. She put her hands behind her head, twirling around in her chair looking at the ceiling.

"Beat that, Dr. Phil," she said smirking.

*************************************************

I'm really tired now. It's 12:00a.m.and I'm wiped. I hoped you all liked this chapter. Buffy will do fine in her new job. I personally think it's the best job for her, besides Slaying of course. I hoped you guys aren't disappointed that nothing exciting happened. I assure though… the next chapter will be hella good. Also the one after that also. Oh, I just can't wait till I write them. They are going to rock, I assure you.


	14. When I Dream, I Dream in Color

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

****

Aren't there any lawyers to sue the papers? — Buffy suing the Daily Prophet isn't really progressive towards the story in any way. There might be some lawyers, but I can't say since the wizarding world is so complex and new information is always being found out.

****

When is Xander going to visit to cause some chaos? — Xander won't be visiting. That and the rest of the Scobbies visiting is played out like the new Ashanti CD. Here's a hint though. You'll see him soon enough. 

Wasn't Snape taking 50 points too excessive? — I figure Snape is going to be a little more pissy these days, since he's taking up his old spying job. Working for Lord _I'm a Crazed Skitzo bent on world domination_ would make anyone a little miffed. 

Thank you once again to all my reviewers. Like I said last time I'm really excited about the chapters coming up. They make me all excited just thinking about what's coming up. According to my little outline here beside me. There should be six more chapters plus the epilogue. Just in case anyone was wondering. ^_^

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Fourteen: When I Dream, I Dream in Color

By: Water Mage

The first two weeks passed quickly in all its novelty. Buffy had worried for nothing about her new job. She took to it like a gasping fish being put back into a fishbowl. After the Adams Justice session, word had quickly spread about Buffy's generosity and honest, caring nature. Students flocked to her for advice and help. The session subjects ranged from students wanting a certain schoolmate to notice them or even hard taboo subjects. As one female student had asked Buffy if it were a good idea to have sex with her boyfriend of two years. That had led Buffy into having a sudden coughing fit. She had regained her composure and told the girl of how her own first time went. Of course she left out the Angelus taking over Angel and his trying to send the world into Hell part. In the end the girl had decided to wait until she truly felt she was ready and didn't have any doubts about it.

Buffy walked into the adjoining living room that she and Harry shared. The moonlight shinned through the window giving light to the darkened room. Buffy laid her stake and short sword on the off white couch positioned in front of the fireplace. Professor Snape and herself had only just returned from their nightly patrol of the Forbidden Forest. Tonight had been a productive night. Total, Buffy and Snape had killed one vampire and some kind of subterranean demon that Buffy had never seen before. They weren't sure but Buffy was almost positive that these guys had been spies from Lord Voldemort sent to check Hogwarts for any possible signs of weaknesses. 

Buffy checked on Harry in his room. The younger boy was sleeping quite peacefully in his bed. Buffy brushed a strand of hair from his forward, pulling his comforter higher on his chest. A light smile played on Harry's face as he dreamed on. Buffy's eyes flickered from his smile down to his chest. She wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't such a startling white. Around his neck Harry had a long, white feather attached to a piece of cord. Buffy reached out and felt its softness. 

"I wonder where this came from?" she wondered aloud. 

Shrugging it off to ask him later, Buffy gave Harry one last glance then left the room. She went across the living room to her own room, slipping off her clothes as she went. Five minutes later, Buffy's head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

Buffy returned to her office the next morning just returning from lunch. She sat at her desk and picked up the book laid in the corner. She had finished the book she had started last week and moved on to its predecessor, The Two Towers. She hadn't had much time to read it seeing as how busy she had been. A knock sounded on her door and it opened a moment later.

In entered a teenage boy of about seventeen. He had wavy brown hair and startling blue eyes that contrasted with his dark locks of hair. He gave Buffy a glowing smile as he sauntered in and sat down on the comfy, black couch near her desk. He leaned back on the couch slouching slightly, still wearing his charming smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Buffy asked a little confused by his entrance.

"Yes, you can," replied the boy, his voice deep and husky sounding. "I'm Kenneth Towler, seventh year, Gryffindor by the way."

"I'm Professor Potter if you already didn't know. What do you need that I can help you with?"

Kenneth gave her a charming smile, his blue boring into hers like she was a coveted prize. "I saw you watching me at dinner yesterday and I know you felt it."

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion, this was her first time ever seeing this boy. Her memories returned to last night's dinner in the Great Hall, but for the life of her she didn't recall ever seeing him before. "What are you talking about?"

"The spark that passed between the two of us was undeniable. I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way. I graduate soon and I'll be legal to date you in public. For now it will have to be kept secret, since teacher-student relationships are a no no around here."

Buffy mouth dropped open and her cheeks tinged red. She leaned forward in her seat, giving him a long gaze. "Are you high? What are you even talking about?"

Kenneth shook his head as if what she was saying was pure nonsense. "You have no idea what you're saying. You must be tired…"

"Get out," interrupted Buffy, her eyes turning cold and her voice hard. "You have approximately five seconds to leave my sight or I'll give you so much detention your Grandchildren will be attending Hogwarts and you'll still be serving it. Go!"

Kenneth took the hint and sprung from his seat as if struck by lightning. He ran from the room without so much as a passing glance back at her. Buffy leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and slowing rubbing her temples. A headache was not what she needed right now. That had been the fourth boy this week to try his luck at trying to woo her. This one just happened to be the most outlandish and boldest one yet. A knock sounded on the door again. Buffy was about to scream go away but stopped herself, seeing who entered.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry, sitting down in the armchair. "You look stressed or something."

Buffy sighed, her left eye twitching with suppressed irritation and annoyance. She told Harry about her latest session, which resulted in him holding him his sides as laughter continuously, erupted from his mouth. Buffy tried to glare at him but in the end she couldn't resist, and joined him in a laughing fit. Chuckling, Harry looked into Buffy's green eyes. 

At once, Harry's scar that tied him to Voldemort burned with a pain he had felt only once before. He bit his lip, preventing a cry of agony to escape forth. It felt like a thousand sharpened knives had been stabbed into his scar all at the same time. Something external welled inside of Harry and told him to strike out and wrap his hands around Buffy's neck and snap it. Slowly, Harry raised his hands—

"… Harry!"

Harry came to with Buffy shaking and calling to him her voice strained with worry. Harry blinked clearing his blurred vision. He placed his hands over Buffy's to stop her shaking. "I'm…fine," he said, his own voice oddly soft and quiet.

Buffy green eyes racked over his form concern etched clear on her face. "Harry, what the hell just happened?"

Harry tried to smile but failed. His head was killing him with its constant throbbing. "I think… that I was almost possessed by Voldemort again."

"WHAT?!" said Buffy blanching.

Harry looked down at the blood that ran down his chin. He had bit his lip in his pain to keep himself from screaming out his pain to the world. The red droplet contrasted sharply with his bronzed skin that tanned from spending many afternoons' flying outdoors under the hot, summer sun. With a shaking hand, Harry reached up and wiped the trail of blood from his chin. Buffy helped him out by pressing a tissue to the wound marring his lip. Harry looked up at Buffy his smile coming out weak and pitiful.

"I think it may be time for me to take up Occlumency again…"

"Absolutely not!"

Harry and Buffy stood in the Teachers Lounge directly in front of a furious, Professor Snape. Harry shot Buffy an _I told you so_ look. Professor Snape glared at the two Potter siblings his deep, black eyes boring holes into their heads. Harry made a move as to walk away but Buffy gripped his arm, holding him in place. 

Buffy put on her friendliest look. "Professor, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. Lord Voldemort—stop wincing you wuss— is using Harry as a tool to carry out his will. He needs Occlumency to build up a defense against possession."

Snape smiled nastily. "I don't see what this has to do with me."

Buffy was quickly losing control of her temper. Sure, she and Snape hated each other's guts but this was just low. Refusing to help someone clearly in need of help was wrong on many levels. How could a grudge go this far, she wondered. 

"Listen," Buffy began. "I know we aren't friends or anything and you hate all things Potter, but Harry really needs your help. I know last year when you tried to teach him you two had some sort of falling out but Harry is sorry for looking in your pensive. So if you could just find it in your heart to help him out…"

"No."

Buffy officially had had enough. She was now pissed off. They had been here for fifteen minutes pleading with Snape to help them. Buffy closed the distanced between her and the Potions Master quickly. Narrowing her eyes she picked up the tall, dark haired man with one arm. Snape was shocked at her actions but he refused to be intimidated by her. His stony glare matched her fiery one evenly. 

Buffy stared up at him. "My little brother is being using as a conduit by your pale bastard of a boss! You will get off your period and help him learn Occlumency! So you got picked on when you went to school… so what! Harry got picked on! So did I for god's sake! You're damn near forty years old… get over it!"

She dropped Snape unceremoniously to the floor. He fixed his robes all the while staring at her. Buffy sighed regretting her hasty actions. She bowed her head to floor somewhat guiltily. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just that… I know you hate us because of what our father did to you. But you more than anybody knows that people can grow up and change. Take this girl I know for example. Cordelia Chase was a girl I went to school with. She put the itch in bitch. She and her group, the Cordettes, made everyone's life a living hell in high school. When she found out about Vampires and Demons. She didn't hide behind a veil of cluelessness anymore. She was still a bitch but she started to help out and fight the darkness."

"Where is she now? In a coffin I bet," said Snape, looking mildly interested in the story despite his non-caring look he was putting on.

Buffy shook her head. "No. She currently works in Los Angeles with an ensouled vampire, my ex-boyfriend, as a seer for the Powers that Be."

"Alright, I'll do it."

Harry and Buffy blinked, surprise shown clearly on their faces. Snape smirked at their expressions. "Meet me in my classroom tonight directly after dinner. Do. Not. Be. Late." He turned around and marched from the room his black robes as usual billowing behind him.

"Did he just agree," said Harry slowly as if his brain didn't comprehend what had just happened. 

Buffy nodded dumbly. "I can't believe it. I thought we would have had to bribe him."

Harry shook his head. "Never let it be said that my sister doesn't ever lose her temper under pressure."

* * * 

"Again!"

Harry got to his feet rubbing his knee. In his right hand he gripped his wand as if were a lifeline. Professor Snape stood a few feet in front of him with his wand out and dark gaze trained on him. Harry had reported to the dungeons for his Occlumency lesson right after dinner, just as Professor Snape requested. They were thirty minutes into the lesson and Harry was doing no better than the previous year.

"Do you want the Dark Lord to invade your mind, Potter!" said Snape coolly.

"No, sir," said Harry grounding his teeth together, angrily.

Snape nodded and raised his wand. "Now clear your thoughts. I'm about to break into your mind… Remember to resist at all cost… Prepare yourself… _Legilimens_!"

All around him were Deatheaters… He was in the graveyard that Voldemort had been resurrected in… Slowly the masked people began to move closer… They glided along the ground as if they floated… Harry looked around frantically… Finally, he spotted Snape standing amongst the hooded figures… He was staring at Harry, not blinking all the while muttering under his breath, just like in first year when he was saving him from being thrown off his jinxed broom… Harry knew what to do, with all his might he concentrated on Snape and the Deatheaters vanished leaving only them…

In reality outside the hazy dreamlike world, Harry raised his own wand.

"_Defendo_!"

Snape was hit by the _knock back _jinx, making him stumble backwards as if suddenly shoved hard in the chest. Harry collapsed to his knees; his breath coming out in short gasps and his eyes shut tight. With sluggish movements Harry got back to his feet. Snape had recovered from the jinx and regarded Harry with an odd look.

"Better. That's it for tonight, you've made good enough progress. You may go now."

Harry nodded and left the dungeons without even a backward glance. Harry trudged through the corridors feeling his tiredness spread rapidly through him with each step he took. He placed his hand on the tapestry and mumbled the password to his and Buffy's quarters. He walked through the transparent entranceway and slumped down onto the couch, his head falling into Buffy's lap. Buffy looked down from the book in her hands to raise her eyebrow at her brother. She closed the book sitting it down beside her.

"He must have worked you pretty hard. You look worse than usual self."

Harry made a face. "Ha ha," he said dryly. "In case you couldn't figure it out because of your blond-ness that was a sarcastic laugh."

"Really," said Buffy sarcastically, running her hands through his hair. Harry felt relaxed by the soothing treatment and slowly his eyelids began to get heavy. Against his will they closed and he drifted into dreamland. Buffy continued the treatment for nearly ten minutes before she noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. Easily she picked him up as if he were lighter than a pillow and walked to his room, carefully depositing him down on his bed, pulling the comforter up on him.

"Goodnight, Harry bear," she whispered, kissing his forehead and exiting the room.

If Buffy had stayed longer she would have noticed something very disturbing. Harry suddenly began to thrash around in his bed. His eyes still closed, Harry's hands clenched the sheets tightly as the dream running through his mind took a different path. 

Harry was dreaming he was riding a broomstick. He cut through puffy white clouds and sped along, a worthy match for the wind in speed. Against Harry's own accord the broom began to dive down. Harry tried to pull the broom up but it wouldn't respond to him. He gritted his teeth as he dived towards the ground at a breakneck speed. Suddenly Harry wasn't on his broom anymore. He was standing in a dark room only lighted with torches braced against the wall here and there. At once, the room's occupants appeared from nowhere as if they simply faded in. Harry gasped lightly and stepped back, noticing for the first time that his body was transparent. The room's occupants hadn't faded in, he had. Harry recognized this group of people well.

Around a long rectangular table were two black robed people he didn't recognize by face but by posture and attitude… Deatheaters. Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table his slanted, red snake like eyes gazed about at the two stony faces. One was an Asian woman with long black hair tied in a tight braid and the other a middle-aged man with a long noise and calculating ice blue eyes. Voldemort snapped his head to the place Harry stood in. Harry gulped but kept his ground. Voldemort stared for a moment before turning back to his inner circle. 

"Two of our number are lost to us for now," said Voldemort, his voice deep and soft at the same time. Almost like a soft hissing. "Lestrange and Malfoy will be returned to us in time and then the Four Horsemen shall be together again. When you four are reunited an apocalypse the wizarding world has never seen will be upon them."

"My lord," said the Asian woman. Her voice was light but held an edge of sharpness behind it that betrayed her beauty, making her seem cold and professional. "When will this happen?"

Harry shuddered as Voldemort's face formed into what he guess could be considered a smile. "On the day of the Great Conjunction we shall strike Hogwarts and show that there is no safe place in the world from my force. That foolish Dumbledore and his chess piece, Potter, will no doubt defend the school and they shall perish along with all who stand beside them."

"The sister is new to us, My Lord. Our sources have had trouble gathering information on her. As far we can tell she just appeared this summer. Our allies in the demons all seem to hush up suspiciously when her very name is mentioned around them," said the man with the long nose.

Harry's eyes widened as he bravely moved closer to the table to hear the conversation better. They were digging around for information about Buffy. It would only be soon before they got lucky and found out her true nature as being the Slayer.

Lord Voldemort rubbed the wand in his hand. The wand that held the brother feather to the Phoenix feather that resided in Harry's own wand. Voldemort hummed thoughtfully puzzling over this new information.

"I see. Interrogate our demonic allies but do not harm them. Our alliance with them is fragile enough. The sister shouldn't matter. I shall give her the same choice I gave the other Descendents. Either serve me or die. Her brother doesn't get that same choice. He shall experience pain that only people in the furthest depths of Hell feel for the half-life he inflicted on me!"

Harry felt his whole body jerk backwards. His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up at the ceiling of his room. Harry swung his legs over the edge of bed and sprinted into Buffy's room. He shook her awake calling her name loud enough to wake the dead.

"What? What? What!" said Buffy coming awake, her eyes blinking quickly to adjust to darkness of the room. 

"Get up and come on! I just had a dream about Voldemort!"

Buffy didn't offer anymore questions she slipped on her robe and followed Harry. They ran down the hallways with Harry filling her in on what he saw and heard. Buffy gave the password to the gargoyle. She knew it because she had her magic lessons with Dumbledore in his office. They sprinted up the stairs and banged on the door that blocked the circular room on the other side from view. A sleepy eyed Dumbledore, wearing a fuzzy purple robe and matching hat opened the door. He let them in immediately seeing the urgency written on both their faces.

"Have a seat," offered Dumbledore, conjuring a pair of seats in mid air. They sank down in them as he moved behind his desk and sat in his own chair. "What is the nature of your emergency?" he asked once seated.

Harry instantly began to rattle off the events of his dream to the Headmaster. Contrary to popular belief, Dumbledore was not all knowing and he didn't know every single event that went on in the world. He was a normal wizard just more powerful and wiser than most. He was genially shocked as Harry repeated the events of his dream to him. 

"This is most unsettling," he said, rubbing his beard. "Professor Snape is not privy to be in Voldemort's inner circle so this information would have reached us too late if you hadn't told me. Thank you, Harry."

Harry absently rubbed a finger over his scar as he remembered the events of his dream. "Sir, what did Voldemort mean by his Four Horsemen being together again and what is the Great Conjunction and why will he attack Hogwarts then?"

Dumbledore placed his hands together, his face looking calm despite the grave news he had just received. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in mythology were Strife, War, Famine, and Death and when together they would bring about the end of the world. Voldemort has four Deatheaters who are so cruel and vicious that they earned this title from their master. When the four of them got together they became the definition of evil."

"I got dibs on them," voiced Buffy, rubbing her hands together.

Harry rolled his eyes giving her a side-glance. Smiling Dumbledore continued to answer Harry's next question. "Now, the Great Conjunction is when all the planets in the Solar System from Mercury to Pluto will align and magic on Earth will be in state of perfect harmony. This day only comes every hundred years and is usually celebrated but Voldemort obviously wants to catch us with our guard down. But thanks to you we will be ready."

Buffy started to get up to leave but Harry put a hand on her arm, stopping her. She sat back down giving him a questioning glance. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, before we leave there is something else that Voldemort said that I don't understand."

"What's that, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, leaning forward in his chair. His half moon spectacles slipped down his slightly.

"I was wondering if you knew what Voldemort meant when he said that Buffy was going to get the same choice the other Descendents got. Either serve him or die. He said that I wouldn't get that choice. What is he talking about?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the old wizard. He seemed that he was struggling with something inside himself. She had seen the same look on Giles' face before he told her about the prophecy that predicted the Master would kill her. "You know something don't you?" she said more harshly than she intended.

Dumbledore nodded, slowly. He opened a drawer beside his desk and pulled out a long rolled up parchment that looked almost older then he did. Dumbledore sat the parchment on the desk and regarded both the siblings with tired eyes that spoke of weariness and sadness along with some trepidation. 

"There is something that you two along with most of the wizarding world doesn't know. As you know Voldemort is the descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. When he came to power he began to seek out the other descendents of the Founders Four. Voldemort wanted to get revenge for Slytherin by making those who exiled his ancestor to serve under him and become slaves. During his reign of terror he sought them all out, but they all refused to serve him and one by one he killed them. The Bones the last of Hufflepuffs bloodline, the Prewetts, the last of Ravenclaw. Finally, he sought out the last of Gryffindors bloodline. They fought valiantly against him till finally there was only the direct descendents left, but each time he confronted them they alluded him." 

Dumbledore opened the parchment in front of him. Buffy and Harry leaned forward to look. On the old paper was a sketch of what looked like a family tree. Their family tree to be exact. Dumbledore pointed a finger at line that connected Lily and James, their parents. 

"Here are your parents' names. As many people know Lily Potter was a muggle born witch and James was a pureblood wizard. What people don't know is Lily's true heritage. Her mother was a pureblood witch and her father a muggle. When they married Lily's mother took the last name Evan's. Few know that her name before marriage was Roselyn McKinnon… the direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor."

Buffy and Harry's jaw's dropped simultaneously. Harry shook his head not believing it. Seeing Dumbledore's serious expression stopped his oncoming outburst. Slowly Harry put the pieces and clues together that should have been obvious all these years.

When he first got his wand he had produced _gold_ and _scarlet_ sparks the house colors of Gryffindor. 

Hagrid mentioned that his parents lived in Godric's Hollow when he told him about Voldemort all those years ago.

Second year he pulled Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat to defeat the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry looked at Dumbledore his mind racing with old memories and barely formed theories and possibilities. One theory stood out more than others, "Aunt Petunia knows doesn't she! She's bitter that she isn't a witch and Mum and Grandmum were! That's why she hates magic."

He could clearly remember her words when she told him her frustrations with Lily being a witch almost six years ago...

'_I was the only one who saw her for what she was— a freak! But my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!'_

Dumbledore nodded. "You are precisely right. Petunia grew up hearing stories of magic from her mother and when she found out she was a muggle, she began to detest all things magical. Having her younger sister be a witch and not her was a devastating blow that couldn't be healed."

A tear made its way down Harry's check. He hurriedly wiped it away. "Mum didn't have to die. I remember. Voldemort told her to stand aside and she didn't have to die. She only died to protect me…" Buffy slipped an arm around him as he trailed off, his eyes glazed over going over the memory.

"Your mother didn't have to die, but she chose to because she wanted you to live. As a Descendent she had two options: serve Voldemort or die. She worked ancient magic and chose the second one placing a protection on you that even the wheels of time couldn't break."

"You seem to be taking this awfully well, Buffy," observed Dumbledore moments later, noting how calm the blond had been during this entire revelation. She was shocked at first but it quickly wore away only to be replace with concern for her brother.

Buffy shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I'm not really shocked. First I find out I'm the Slayer, then adopted, I have brother, I'm a witch, and now I'm a descendent of a famous wizard who built this school… typical. My life might as well be a template for an episode of Beverly Hills 90210 with the way things are going."

**********************************************************

I hope there weren't too many mistakes in this chapter. I just got back from this all night lock in type thing and I haven't been to sleep in thirty-six hours. // Harry being the descendent of Godric Gryffindor always seemed so obvious to me. It may seem corny and typical but its just because many people believe it and are writing so many stories about it. All the clues and things just fit, you know? I guessed about 90% percent of OotP, so I think I'm right about this. Well, I think I am ^_^ Oh yeah, the names for the Descendents came straight from the _Sorcerers Stone, page. 56_

Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa---------- Evil maniac laughter. The next chapter will be worth the read. The ending will no doubt leave many of you cheering or sitting on the edge of your seats. 


	15. Rise Up, O Men of God

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

What do you mean ending? Are you gonna finish it fast? — I meant the ending of this chapter will be really exciting.

****

Where are Ron and Hermione? — There here in this chapter. I don't like to add the trio into every chapter. I hate stories where the three are glued at the hip.

****

When will Spike come in? — I'll just go ahead and tell you. Spike will be in the next chapter. Merry Christmas!

****

When will we see the Scoobies? — We'll see the Sunnydale gang next chapter. ^_^

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. You know I love them. I know that being Gryffindors descendent is cliché as hell and overdone, but I had to use it for the plot. Plus, I honestly believe that Harry is Gryffindors descendent. There is just too many clues that make him the descendent. You notice I said descendent. I don't like Gryffindors Heir. That's just a little too tacky for me.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Fifteen: Rise Up, O Men of God

By: Water Mage

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold much to Buffy's distaste. She was from California so extremely cold weather was something new. The mountains that stood near the school could be seen going from their usual brown color to a misty gray as snow piled up their steep, rocky slopes. Every morning frost coated the ground and a new first year everyday had to be brought into the infirmary for accidentally slipping on an ice patch that littered the grounds. Harry was started to get steadily better at his Occlumency and as long as he kept it up the Dark Lord couldn't invade his mind. Buffy was also coming along quite well in her magical studies. She sucked at almost every branch of magic except for Transfiguration. That was the only field that she didn't have to work hard to be good at. It just came to her naturally. 

The Quidditch season had officially begun last Saturday. Gryffindor had played their first game of the season against Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors won thanks to Harry catching the Snitch early in the game. Dumbledore had lifted Harry's lifetime ban on Quidditch the first week of school much to the bitter Slytherins dismay. In fact Harry had caught the Snitch only three minutes after the whistle blew, which was some kind of school record. Gryffindor had won one hundred and seventy points to ten. 

Everyone noticed a change had seemed to come over Harry suddenly early November. He became less talkative, secluded, and more withdrawn into himself. Buffy talked to Harry about it but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He would just shrug off her attempts to help and storm away if she broached too much. He was acting more like the Harry of last year than the new happy one of the summer.

Ron and Hermione had noticed the change immediately. They all didn't have as many classes together this year because of their different placements they gained thanks to their OWL scores. Nevertheless the 'Golden Trio' of Hogwarts were still best friends and hung out all the time despite their growing changes they were experiencing thanks to adolescence. One class the three all shared was Advance Placement Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thanks to Harry tutoring them they all had done remarkably well on their OWLs. 

"Harry, you okay?" whispered Ron out the corner of his mouth. They were currently in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Lupin was up at the board giving a lecture on the most common ways to kill or thwart a Hellhound.

"I'm fine," replied Harry flatly, quill scribbling quickly as he copied the notes from the board.

"Are you sure because lately you've been kinda down or something," said Ron.

"I told you I'm fine! Now would you just leave me alone," snapped Harry not even looking Ron's way as his eyes flickered from the board to his parchment, which contained his notes, he was copying.

Ron wasn't phased by the outburst he knew it would come the second time he probed Harry. Ron backed off sharing a look with Hermione. The brown haired girl gave Ron a nod that signaled that they would talk. They both knew about Harry's sudden mood change and didn't know what to do about it. They tried last year to get through to him but if Harry didn't want to helped then he wouldn't. He was very stubborn when he wanted to be. The bell rang and the students, which was a mix of all houses since this was an advanced class, sprung from their seats and exited the room single file.

They didn't go more then twenty feet down the corridor when they bumped into everyone's least favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. The platinum blond haired boy hadn't changed in the six years of attending Hogwarts. Still was an ass to anybody, still slicked back his hair, still was an arrogant git, and still went out of his way to pick on any Gryffindors in his sight.

"Well, well, well," sneered Malfoy moving in front of their path, making them stop, flanked on his left and right were his faithful servants… friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Built like gorillas and dumber than Cave Trolls, these two hadn't changed much either in their six years of attending the wizarding school. "What's wrong Potty did you finally go and figure out that Weasel and Mudblood only hang around you is because of that ugly scar!"

Ron started forward but Hermione grabbed his arm in time. Harry didn't even look up from the ground. He walked forward past Malfoy, but the Slytherin grabbed his swinging arm. Harry reacted instinctively and faster than they could follow, his arm extended and pushed Malfoy in the chest, knocking the other boy back into the wall. Malfoy gave a loud agonized cry as he felt like his back had exploded from the impact. Harry glared coldly at the hurt boy before again started forward this time unhindered. Ron and Hermione stared at the scene with identical stunned looks on their faces.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she sometimes did when she was worried. "Should we try and get help for Malfoy?"

Ron looked at her flabbergasted. "No, he called you a mudblood. He deserves what he got and besides as long as he has his two whores, Mike and Ike, he'll be alright. They'll take him to Pomfrey if he's seriously hurt, which I doubt."

"What about Harry, should we go after him?" she asked, walking with Ron down the stairs to the Great Hall. "I'm really worried about him, Ron."

Ron looked ahead, his eyes gazing into the distance. "I am too, 'Mione. We'll get to the bottom of this. We'll find the answer. We always do."

Hermione nodded a smile playing on her face. "We do don't we? I never really thought about it." She let out a little laugh as they entered the Great Hall. The chattering of hundreds of other students filled the large room. "We might as well become detectives with our track record."

Ron grinned too. "You'll be the brains. I'm the muscle. Harry is the… soul."

At the mention of their best friend they glanced around the Gryffindor Table looking for him. They sat in the middle of the table and from their positions they could see him nowhere and since he took off quicker then they had, he should have beat them here; but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione sighed, dropping her fork onto her plate with a low clatter that was drowned out by the voices in the air.

"He's knows we worry about him!" she said, placing her hands on her face. "Where is he? I swear if I didn't love him like a brother, I would throttle his neck."

Ron placed his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me when I say, I know the feeling."

They ate for the most part in silence; each lost in their own individual thoughts. Lunch passed and still Harry had not shown up in the Great Hall. They departed the hall and went to the Gryffindor Tower to search for Harry. He hadn't shown up for lunch and their worry increased when they couldn't find him in the Gryffindor common room or in his and Buffy's quarters. Feeling they had no where to turn to for help they raced to Buffy's office knowing she would know what to do.

"Hey guys, what's up," greeted Buffy from her desk, as they entered her office. She put down the letter she had recently received from Willow, Xander, and Giles. In it was another check from her father. 

Buffy had come to like Ron and Hermione very much during the time they spent together. Hermione was smart like Willow and ambitious similar to Cordelia. Ron reminded Buffy strongly of Xander during their high school years, awkward, tall, and somewhat clueless about what to do with the ladies. 

"Its Harry," said Hermione, leading Ron to the session couch.

Buffy's smile slipped from her face instantly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ron shook his head negative. He pushed his now chin length red hair from his face. Adoring his older brother Bill's own long locks had inspired him to grow his fiery red hair out. He still had a while to go before he caught up with Bill's longer hair. "Its nothing like that Buffy. You know how withdrawn and moody Harry's been lately—"

"Tell me about it," nodded Buffy sighing heavily. "I'm this close," she held up her thumb and foreigner. "To enrolling that boy in anger management."

Hermione nodded empathetically then rapidly told of the events of earlier, "You wouldn't believe what he did to Malfoy today…"

Buffy listened intently to the story of the events that had taken place earlier today. She herself had had her own run in with Draco Malfoy before today. The end result was Slytherin being deducted thirty-five points for excessive foul language and misconduct. Hearing what Harry had done to the boy was something that seemed unbelievable. Buffy would never have believed the story if anyone else had told her, but hearing it from Hermione and Ron she knew it was true. At the end of the story she sat back in her chair contemplating the information thoughtfully. 

"This is getting out of control. He could be suspended for what he did to Malfoy," said Buffy solemnly. "I wonder what brought this on. Why did he suddenly revert back to the mood he was in last year?"

"It started at the beginning of November," voiced Ron anxious to contribute helpful information. 

Hermione's eyes grew distant as if she was looking back on a memory. She started to speak, her voice coming out slow and thoughtful. "I remember the exact moment he started to change. It was at the end of October, we were in the common room and I was showing him my new day planner. He was smiling and seemed to be in a good mood. When he looked at the calendar inside, Harry lost his smile and his eyes grew a little sad. I asked him about it, but he put back on his smile and acted happy again. I didn't think much of it then…"

"Do you have the planner with you?" asked Buffy sitting up quickly.

Hermione nodded and reached into her shoulder bag beside her. She pulled out a small, blue book and handed it over to Buffy with no qualms. Buffy took it quickly and flipped to the calendar section. She scanned the dates not seeing anything of significance. Well she didn't see anything important, but she was never to good at seeing clues staring her in the face. There was someone though who was good at that sort of thing, but Willow was currently in Sunnydale. There was an another person she could call on…

Buffy went to the fireplace. Retrieving a jar from the mantle she lifted the lid and took out a pinch of glittering powder. Quickly she threw it in the roaring fire and called out loudly, "Remus, can I talk to you for a minute."

They stared at the fire watching as a large shape appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Remus Lupin was clambering out the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

"I see you finally got it right, Buffy. Last time you ended up with the power all in your hair," laughed Remus. 

Buffy smiled at the memory of her first time using the wizarding words version of a telephone. That had gone exactly as Remus had said it had. Remus looked to Ron and Hermione for the first time. "Hello, Ron, Hermione."

"Hi, Professor," they greeted simultaneously like all students tended to do unconsciously when addressed directly by a teacher.

Buffy quickly informed Remus of their meeting topic and what she wanted of him. He sat down in the black plush armchair; taking the offered day planner and looking at the calendar the same way Buffy had minutes ago. They watched silently as Remus inspected each date and finally seemed to come to a conclusion about something the way his eyes widened briefly.

Remus looked up an intense expression on his face. "Harry started acting differently at the beginning of November right?"

"Yeah, that's right," answered Ron. "He seemed downright depressed."

"Yes, I would think so," said Remus mildly. "…November second was Sirius' birthday."  


Everyone sat frozen a thousand different thoughts swirling in their heads. A common one shared by all was '_I should have knew'. _

Buffy stood up a determined glint in her green eyes. "I'll go and find him. You guys might as well go. I think this will take a while. I'll tell you what happened later on."

They left the office going their separate ways. Buffy walked past the Great Hall and exited the entrance doors. If there was one place she knew where her brother was then it was the Quidditch pitch. Harry always said that when he flew he it felt as if all his troubles and worries just melted away. She walked onto the pitch and looked up into the sky. Sure enough there was Harry soaring through the clouds, his Firebolt allowing him to reach speeds he never could with another model broom. 

Buffy pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered, "_Lumos!"_

The wand tip began to glow with a soft white light. Buffy waved her wand around like an Air traffic controller. Harry seemed to catch her signal for he started to slow down and start to descend. His feet touched the ground softly on landing. 

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Buffy grabbed his hand and led him to a nearby bench. Harry looked at Buffy puzzled. "Wha…"

"I'm sorry," Buffy broke in. Harry just looked at her confused. "I should have realized what you were feeling."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," argued Harry his face carefully guarded.

Buffy placed her hand on top of his. "Harry, I know what's been bothering you. I wish you would have told us what's been on your mind instead of bottling it up." A soft smile formed on her face. "Although I do the same thing, so I'm not one to talk."

Harry let out a breath of exasperation. "Why do I keep having to tell people? I'm fine!"

"Then why have you been so depressed and moody lately," she challenged. "It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you are depressed over Sirius' death. His birthday passing brought back all those feelings and emotions you've been harboring."

"That's not true," Harry said weakly, looking at Buffy wide-eyed. His whole body started to shake and tremble as the emotions and feelings he had been holding back since the incident started pouring out. Buffy circled her arms around Harry.

"It's alright to cry Harry. You need to acknowledge these feelings and realize it wasn't your fault. I had to do the same thing after Angelus was set free. Every person he killed I thought was my fault, because if it weren't for me he never would have been released. My friends made me see that it wasn't… none of knew us of Angel's curse, so it was no one's fault. It was an accident." 

Harry furiously wiped at the tears that trailed down his face. It did no good for him to cry. Buffy grabbed his hand in a gentle grip. "It's alright if you cry. Xander entered a Vanilla Ice look-alike contest one time. He came in third and cried."

"Really?" questioned Harry a small smile on his face.

Buffy shook her head. "No. But at least you're smiling now."

"You don't understand, Buffy!" said Harry breaking free of the hug and walking away, his was voice loud with emotion, as he paced. "It really was my fault. If I had just contacted him with the magic mirror he gave me… I would know he was fine and I wouldn't have believed that evil little house elf."

Buffy stepped closer to the seething teen. "Harry, everything that goes wrong in the world is not your fault. You didn't ask to be tricked. You didn't ask the Deatheaters to be at the Ministry. So its not your fault!"

Harry rounded on her, eyes flashing angrily. "Sirius is dead! Because of me!"

Buffy was getting tired of this really fast. She knew that Harry was stubborn, but this constant self anger at himself was unhealthy. She walked up to Harry, glaring him in the face. "Harry Potter! I'm not one of your friends, so don't take that tone with me! Sirius is dead! I got that, but so are a lot of other people in the world! The woman who was my mother all these years is dead! Our _parents_ are dead! They're aren't coming back and dwelling on it won't help! But you know what? They were good people and I know that right now they're looking down on us, watching, wanting us to be happy."

"How do you know there even is a heaven?" asked Harry softly, seemingly in control of his emotions again.

Buffy smiled at her little brother. His bright, shinning green eyes, so identical to her own stared at her. "Harry, I've been fighting beasties from Hell since I was fifteen. Its safe to say if there is a Hell then there is surely a Heaven and that's where our loved ones are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * * 

Harry and Buffy sat in Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was sitting behind his desk, his ever-present half moon glasses were perched on his nose. It had been hours since Buffy and Harry's _talk_ on the pitch. They had spent much of the time talking about what Harry was feeling and better ways for him to let out his emotions other then drawing into himself or lashing out at others. There was no way he could get by in life if he kept that up and Buffy told him so.

Harry cleared his dry throat that was somewhat sore from the yelling he did earlier. "Sir, I was wondering if there was a grave for Sirius… I would like to pay my last respects."

If Dumbledore was surprised he didn't show it. He gave Harry a long look before a sad smile graced his face. Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him on the desktop. "I thought one day you might ask me this. Sirius didn't have a body, but I took the liberty of making arrangements for a gravesite. I wasn't able to put him near your parents like they would have wanted because Lily and James are buried among the Tomb of Heroes under Mount Ilidun, which are reserved for important magical heroes."

"Sirius was important!" said Harry hotly clenching his first angrily.

__

"Harry!"

Dumbledore held up a hand stopping Buffy. "Its alright, Buffy. I didn't mean it like that Harry. Sirius was a hero to those who knew him. But the magical world still thinks he was a servant of Voldemort. Until Peter Pettigrew is brought forward they'll still think so."

"He'll be brought to justice. I swear it," promised Harry.

"If you want to visit his grave, it's at Dagda Memorial Cemetery. I can arrange for you to go and visit it tonight if you wish. Your friends are welcome to come also."

Buffy looked to Harry and he nodded positive. "We'll go tonight then," said Buffy finally.

After dinner that night, Buffy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus gathered at the front of the school. Their cloaks were wrapped around them nulling the effects of the chilly November wind nipping at their skin. Harry had apologized to his friends for the way he had been acting for the past month. Ron and Hermione accepted the apology quickly showing no grudges were being held.

Dumbledore came out of the castle rubbing his gloved hands together. A smile played on his face as he gazed at them. "Hello to you all. I believe here comes our ride."

They looked and sure enough the carriages that students used to get from Hogsmeade Station to school were pulling up to them. Buffy frowned at the two thestrals that pulled the carriage along. Their white gleaming eyes shinned in the night and their reptilian heads were bent low to the ground. As they trotted up the wind blew their long black manes wildly about them. Buffy thought these winged creatures were positively ugly. It was a good thing that most of the students couldn't see them or they would have a fit about riding in the carriages every year.

The carriage stopped in front of them and the door magically opened. One by one they clambered in and Buffy was surprised that the inside was bigger than it was outside. Vaguely she could hear Hermione whispering that it was charmed to enlarge to the number of passengers riding. Before they knew it they were in the air being flown by the thestrals.

"What's that?" Buffy asked Harry. 

In Harry's hands was an object, carefully wrapped in gray cloth. She wouldn't have noticed it if Harry hadn't been fiddling with it. Harry put the wrapped object in the folds of his robes quickly. He looked at Buffy with a blank look.

"Nothing. Just something..." he trailed off, looking out the window a silent signal meaning he didn't want to talk about it.

Buffy wondered what it was but decided to let it drop since Harry seemed in no mood to talk with anyone. Everyone made talk about different subjects but for the most part Harry just sat at his window staring out at the passing scenery outside that was highlighted by the light of the crescent moon in the sky. Suddenly there was a light bump that jarred them from their conversations. The carriage had touched down on the ground and slowly it began to lurch to a halt.

"We're here," announced Dumbledore, opening the door and climbing out.

They followed him out and got their first good look at Dadga Memorial Cemetery. Buffy had to admit it was nicer then some of the other cemeteries she had seen. And she had seen a lot. Sunnydale itself had twelve. With the amount of killing going on in the town, twelve cemeteries were needed. White marble tombstones and angelic statures filled the area going in neat orderly lines the cemetery made a breathtaking sight. Tombs and mausoleums dotted the graveyard here and there. Their pristine whiteness contrasted with the dark green of the freshly cut grass. 

Dumbledore led the way to the grave, which was in the middle of the rows of tombstones. Sirius' tombstone was white like the other ones and it was engraved with writing. 

*Sirius Black*_  
_November 2, 1965 – June 18, 2000_  
_Beloved Friend & Noble Fighter_  
_His Courage Was Boundless _  
_

"I think I'll start with saying a few words," said Dumbledore with a rare solemn tone. "Sirius was a good man. There was no doubt about that. He loved his friends and Godson with everything he had. I remember Sirius when he was a young boy and it was his first year at Hogwarts. Even a rebel at the young age of eleven... Instead of becoming a Slytherin like those of his family he took a different path and became a Gryffindor. I watched him grow from a mischievous boy to a courageous man who loved with everything he had. Sirius, I hope that you find the peace in Heaven that you sought these last days of your life…"

By the end of his speech Hermione was openly weeping. Tears ran down her face without any traces of stopping. Ron was beside her holding her hand, his eyes too were wet with tears. Harry was on her other side gripping her hand while Buffy was holding Harry's hand. They formed a silent line of mourners. Harry's eyes were wet but he kept blinking quickly, refusing to let the tears fall.

Remus smiled kindly at Dumbledore, stepping forward and taking his place beside the tombstone. He wiped the sleeve of his robes against his eyes before giving the gathered wizards a small smile. "I've known Sirius as long as Professor Dumbledore has. I loved Sirius like he was my own brother. After finding out I was a werewolf, he still stuck by me when others would have left. For that I thank him. I'm probably going to sound horrible but I would like to sing a lament for Sirius." Remus bowed his head and whispered, "This is for you, old friend."   
  
Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Remus' tenor voice was beautiful as he sang the words to the song. His melodious voice and the emotion behind the words of sorrow moved them all.   
  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shape  
Hope shall fail  
All shall fade  
  
Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer. The words combined with the memories going through his mind of his Godfather struck a chord deep within him. Slowly the tears that were held at bay started to fall steadily like twin waterfalls.   


Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Remus stopped and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. Even Buffy was crying at all the emotions that radiated through the air. Dumbledore carefully lifted his glasses from his nose and wiped his cheeks with a handkerchief. 

"Its time for us to go," said Dumbledore softly.

They heeded his words and started to depart, walking down the path that led to their carriage. Buffy looked back to see Harry was still standing at the tombstone. She watched as Harry knelt down and reached into the folds of his robe. He pulled out the wrapped object she had seen on the carriage. With slow movements he unwrapped the cloth and from it pulled out a hand mirror. Oddly the glass was broken. Buffy heard Harry say something but his words were too quiet for even her Slayer hearing to pick up on. Harry wiped his eyes and walked up to Buffy. 

"I'm ready to go," Harry said smiling slightly. 

Buffy knew what he was trying to say wordlessly. He was ready to move on by letting Sirius go and not blame himself for his death. She nodded and took his hand. Together they walked down the path and entered the waiting carriage. The thestrals pulled the carriage into the sky and soon they became but a speck in the sky and minutes later they disappeared all together.

A black raven sat perched on a tree near Sirius' headstone. Its head cocked suddenly as it sensed a stirring in the air. Suddenly the wind began to pick up till it became nearly howling. The raven gave a loud cry and flew off into the night. The air began to crackle like the sound of electricity being channeled through a conductor. The air above the grave started to shimmer with a silver light that shinned down from the sky. The light formed into a beam hitting the mirror lying in front of the headstone. On impact the light turned blinding white. Slowly, the light collected together into a spherical shape. Hypnotically the light started to move about like the waves of an ocean. If Buffy were here she would have recognized the phenomenon for what it was… a portal.

The portal flared brightly and a figure was hurled from it, landing on the ground near the headstone. The portal as if sensing it lost its cargo flashed again and then sucked into itself before winking out of existence. The figure on the ground was dressed in all white and two white angelic wings were pinned to his back. The man's whole body glowed for a moment and the wings vanished along with the white clothes. He now wore a dark blue midnight robe. 

"Ow that hurt," muttered the man groggily. Slowly, he picked himself up from the ground, while picking leaves that got tangled up in his black hair.

The man looked around him with a frown not recognizing his surroundings. He reached down and picked up the mirror in front of the headstone. He touched it softly and looked at the headstone below him. His fathomless black eyes scanned the words quickly.

Sirius Black grinned, " 'my courage knew no bounds'?" he read chuckling. "Gee, that was nice of them to say."

***************************************************

And this is where I say surprise. Surprise! Merry Christmas. Sirius is back so there's your Christmas present. This chapter even had Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione for those of you who need your fix. I've wanted to write Sirius' return for months now. He was so cool in the books then You-Know-Who had to go and kill him off because she wanted a good plot twist. I hope you all like this chapter. I know I did.

The song Remus sang is sung by Peregrin Took (Billy Boyd) in _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. Its on the soundtrack and is called, _The Steward Song_. Its really a good movie, I suggest everyone going and seeing it. It differs from the cannon of the book so that leaves some surprises for book fans. ^_^


	16. Hark, the Herald Angels Sing

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Will Harry's mysterious powers be explained? — They sure will. They just won't be explained in this chapter.

****

In the next installment will it be a Buffy and Sirius pairing? — No, it will not be a Buffy/Sirius. They would make an interesting couple, but no. I have a person in mind and it's not anyone from the Harry Potter-verse.

****

Why did you bring Sirius back? — Everyone has a part to play in the big scheme of things. Let me just say Sirius isn't just going to sit around on the sidelines. 

****

Will Buffy and Spike get together? — Nope. I'm not much of a Spuffy fan anymore. I started watching reruns of the show and I remembered what a psycho Spike used to be. So there will be no Buffy and Spike action. 

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys really loved Sirius returning. I did too ^_^ I know the portal thing was a little weird. But I think that only a select few will understand the meaning behind it. The people recognized where I got it from—you know who you are. You can have a cookie! cookie It was one of my favorite scenes in the whole series.

Correction: I put on Sirius tombstone that he died June 18, but really he died May 28. I didn't know the exact date then and I put an estimated guess.

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Sixteen: Hark, the Herald Angels Sing

By: Water Mage

William VanHelson, caretaker and keeper of the grounds of Dagda Memorial cemetery, went to work and did his job just like he did every night. He started by tending to the headstones that needed cleaning then moved along to patrolling the grounds for anything that might be out of place. William was a wizard with a full beard, graying blond hair, and tall physique. He expected this night to be like every other night on the job, but he was wrong. A softly whistled song blew from his lips as he walked between the rows of gleaming, white headstones.

"Hark! The herald angels sing," William sang softly, pulling his jacket that he wore over his robes closed, as the wind blew a gust of cold air suddenly. "Glory to the newborn King; Peace on earth, and mercy mild…"

Suddenly the wind began to blow till it became nearly howling. William looked around alarmed, his long hair blowing wildly about in the sudden wind. He watched in wonder as a beam of light rained down from the heavens and impacted an object in front of a headstone, yards ahead of him. The light flashed and William shielded his eyes blinded by the intensity. A moment later, he moved his arm away and looked at the new phenomenon in front of him in awe. A spherical, silver shape was glowing in mid air. The portal moved about like waves of the ocean, constantly swirling and churning every second.

"Oh, my…" he whispered as the portal flared and a figure dropped from it. 

William didn't watch the figure, instead staring at the portal hypnotically. The portal flashed again and it sucked into itself and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. William stared dumbfounded at the air, looking star struck. It was only after noticing that the figure had stood up that he came back to himself.

William approached the man noticing that he was saying something, probably reading the headstone inscription; noticing the way his eyes scanned the headstone. 

"Hey, buddy are you okay?" called William.

Sirius turned around the broken communication mirror held tightly in his hand. The mirror dropped from his hand and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sirius rubbed his eyes hard as his vision began to blur and suddenly he started to sway on his feet, till he tipped backwards and fell to the ground unconscious.

William raced to Sirius' side and checked his pulse and breathing. He gave a sigh of relief noticing that his pulse was steady and his breath was labored.

"What are you?" questioned William softly. In his worry over Sirius he didn't notice the long, white feathers that lay on the ground. The wind blew again and the feathers floated away in its gentle currents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Two weeks later . . . 

****

Buffy and Harry stood in the bustling entrance hall of Hogwarts. The students were all exiting the school with their trunks and things intent on getting to the Hogwarts Express. The first term had ended yesterday and the Yule Holiday's officially started today for the Hogwarts students venturing home. With Voldemort back all of the students preferred to go home to their families then remain at the school.

"I'll miss you guys," said Hermione, hugging Buffy and Harry separately with so much force that they winced. She stepped back to stand beside Ron who was rolling his eyes at her over enthusiastic goodbye. Ron had said his good-byes with a little more dignity and less excitement.

"We'll miss you too," replied Harry smiling.

Buffy nodded a smile on her face also. "You have a good holiday and stay away from guys with music video wind and overbites."

"I don't get it," said Ron scratching his head in confusion. 

Hermione and Harry laughed knowing exactly what she was talking about. Buffy still hadn't got over Dracula putting a thrall over her. Snape hadn't forgot Dracula either, since Buffy and Remus dropped his name every time they found Snape brooding in the Teachers Lounge.

Hermione laughed. "I'll be sure to do that, Buffy."

Ron and Hermione waved once, picked up their things, and departed the entrance hall. Buffy and Harry went to the Great Hall where the Professors who were staying, were having lunch. All the tables were pushed against the walls and only one long table sat in the middle of the room.

"I thought you two were leaving?" asked Professor McGonagall, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet. 

"We are," responded Buffy. "I just have to talk to Remus for a minute."

Remus looked up surprised and stood up. The three of them walked outside the great hall to have a little privacy. "So what do you want to talk about?" asked Remus.

"Me and Harry were thinking, since you're just staying at the castle for Christmas would you like to come to Sunnydale with us?"

Remus blinked surprise-registering plain on his face. "You mean spend Christmas with you and your friends?"

"And brother…" commented Harry grinning.

Remus paused then a smile made its way onto his face. He nodded and said, "Thank you, I'll love to spend the Holidays with you guys."

Buffy gave him further details and the three broke up to go get ready to leave. Two hours later, Buffy and Harry stood in their living room with their things sitting in a neat little pile. Harry was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Buffy to return from her room. Harry checked his watch that he had received from Professor Dumbledore on his birthday.

"Buffy! Some time today!" called Harry loudly.

Buffy appeared from her room with yet another suitcase in her hands. She gave Harry a glare, piling her suitcase on top of the small mound of other bags. "You make it sound as if I'm the one that's holding us up."

"Might as well be," muttered Harry, taping his wand against the bags shrinking them and putting them inside of his pockets.

Buffy rolled her eyes putting on an affronted look and said mockingly, "Oh please, tardiness the eight deadly sin."

Harry chuckled and the tapestry that guarded their rooms turned transparent. Remus entered dressed in muggle clothes and a bag slung over one shoulder. Harry had to admit that being friends with Buffy had done some good to Remus. He laughed more these days and he seemed younger then when Harry had first met him at the age of thirteen. Harry theorized that the reason Remus had looked so worn out back then was because he didn't have any friends, considering what happened to his last friends, the Marauders.

"Ready to go?" asked Remus.

"Yep, we're ready," answered Buffy with a grin. She fixed her hair into a ponytail with ease as she fished out the portkey from her pocket. Dumbledore had created it earlier and set it on a time limit.

Harry gave a deep breath, smiling nervously. "Here we go."

Buffy slung an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harryback they'll love you."

Harry glowered at her and Remus laughed. They gathered their luggage and double-checked to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind and then together the three of them touched the portkey and the world went spinning away in a dazzling array of whirling colors. Their feet landed lightly on the hardwood floor of the Summers' living room. Buffy looked around feeling a rush of emotions hit her all at once. This was her home. The house she hadn't seen in months and just now realizing how much she had missed it. The living room was decorated with an array of brightly colored Christmas lights and a tall white and green tree was displayed proudly in the middle of the room. Her head turned all around searching for Willow, Tara, or anyone of her friends.

Remus and Harry stood beside Buffy taking in their new surrounding the same as she had. Buffy swept her arm around the room. "Welcome to el casa de Summers," she said warmly.

They walked into the dining room and stopped. Sitting around the table was Willow, Giles, Anya, Xander, and Tara. The five of them were gathered around the table staring intently at a map that was laid before them. Buffy opened her mouth to announce her presence but stopped as she listened to the conversation going on in the room. 

"What does restoration do?" asked Giles, taking a sip from a glass of wine. He rolled a pair of dice and wrote something down on a pad.

"It cures all," said Xander reading from a thick red book. 

Giles raised his eyebrow, giving Xander a bewildered look and asked. "What's the point of greater restoration?"

"It's better!" replied Xander and Willow simultaneously. 

Anya gave Giles a sharp look. "Heal me, please!" she said annoyed.

"Ok, it's been a while, so I'm rusty," said Giles, taking off his glasses and swiping them with a handkerchief then putting them back on his face. He mumbled some words reading from a card. Instead of healing he accidentally casts _inflict_ _light_ _wounds_.

"OW!! You've got it backwards there…"

Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer. She placed her hand on her hip and said laughing, "How much the creepy is it that you guys are all playing Dungeons and Dragons like it's a normal everyday thing?"

"_Buffy!_" five different voices said in surprise, heads turning instantly in her direction. 

The next thing Buffy knew multiple pairs of arms were around her, hugging her for dear life. Buffy hugged everyone back with an equal intensity. She pulled back wiping at her eyes wearing a large, bright smile on her face.

"So, what's the what?" Buffy asked, smiling.

Willow grinned happily. "Nothing much with us," she said, looking past Buffy seeing for the first time the shy looking Harry and the serious Remus standing behind Buffy. "But I see you brought people with you."

Buffy pulled the two forward into the others line of sight. "This is Remus Lupin. He's a friend that used to know our parents. He's going to be staying here with us till we go back." Remus smiled a small smile and nodded at the introduction. "And this is my little brother Harry Potter," she said proudly.

Harry smiled shyly and said, "Hello."

"Hi," said Willow brightly. "I'm Willow and this is my girlfriend Tara."

Harry had heard that Willow was a lesbian from Buffy and he really didn't have a problem with it whatsoever. After all Sirius and Remus had often seemed a little too close to him. He wasn't sure but sometimes he always thought there was something going on or went on between them. 

Xander stepped forward offering his hand to shake Harry's. "I'm Xander also known as the Xand-man also the Key Guy. Anything you want or need you can come to me."

Anya looked nervous as Harry said hello to her. She flushed a light red. "I'm Anya or Anyanka once the patron Saint of scorned women. I must say it is an honor to meet you. That was quite some powerful magic that you used when you destroyed Voldemort sixteen years ago. It's _still_ talked about in some circles—"

"Umm… thank you, I guess," Harry said slowly.

"Now, me and some of my girlfriends have a betting pool going… from one Voldemort hater to another... what are the odds of you winning against him in a duel?"

"_Anya!"_

Anya rolled her eyes at the glares received from the rooms occupants. Giles shook his head, looking at her disapproving. "You would do well if you don't take everything Anya says to heart."

Laughing, Harry replied, "Don't worry I didn't. I have had worse things said about me."

"Now—Now—Now it's starting to feel nor—normal around here," stuttered Tara softly, smiling a shy smile. "It was too quiet before."

"Nothing is ever normal around me," replied Buffy. "So long as I'm around expect something big to go down, while I'm here."

* * * 

A small cottage sat nestled in the arms of a sheltered valley that few knew of. The valley also known as the Witches Vale was home to a select few witches and wizards who sought to live a sheltered life away from the rest of the world… Magical and muggle alike. In the small, wooden cottage two people whom had never met stayed residing within. 

Sirius opened his eyes, blinking quickly as the light took some time to get used to. Once accustomed to the light streaming through the windows, Sirius sat up in the comfy bed he lay in. He looked around finding himself in some unknown bedroom. The walls were decorated with pictures of strangers and the window outside overlooked a running stream and an ongoing forest that was covered in a blanket of white snow. 

"I see you finally woke up," stated a deep voice with a German accent.

Sirius looked to the door seeing his host for the first time. William entered the room carrying a tray of warm food. 

"Where am I?" asked Sirius concerned. "How did I get here?"

William sat the tray down and pushed Sirius back down on the bed. "Easy there fellow, breath deep." William related the events of how he found Sirius to him till he eventually lead up to this exact moment. "And then you passed out and I brought you here and took care of you. You've been asleep for two weeks."

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" questioned William.

Sirius didn't want to lie to this kind man, but he couldn't risk him contacting the Ministry of Magic. So Sirius blurted out the first name he could think of, "My name is Remus Lupin."

"Well Remus do you want to tell me how you appeared from that whatever it was?" 

Sirius thought about how he appeared in the cemetery. Everything was a little fuzzy, but he could remember light. So much light. He had a feeling that with time he would remember. Now, he just needed time to recollect himself and figure out what he was going to do.

"Mr…"

"William," William offered clarifying.

"Well, William can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Contact Professor Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and tell him that Padfoot is here with you," Sirius said slowly and carefully so that William could remember and understand the importance of the message.

William nodded and stood from his chair beside the bed. "I'll do it right away."

* * * 

"Then Buffy says, 'It feels like I've been Single White Femaled'. She was _so_ jealous!" laughed Willow.

The living room was filled with another row of laughter from those gathered. The Sunnydale residents were currently filling the Britains in on some of Buffy's most embarrassing moments. Buffy had tried to play the affronted victim, but had gave up within five minutes and started laughing with the rest of them. She even added in things that would make the story even funnier.

"Hey!" voiced Buffy loudly. "I wasn't jealous. How would you like it if someone who said, '_Five by five' _all day suddenly invaded your lives and hung all over your friends? Hello! Can anyone say _The Talented Mr. Ripley_?"

"The Talented Mr. Ripley," answered Harry smiling cheekily.

Buffy gave him a haughty look. "Ha ha."

The sound of the opening and closing of the front door startled them out of their conversation. Buffy looked around the room and counted people. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven," she counted. "Eight is me. So who the hell is this?"

"Hello, boys and girls," said Spike waltzing into the living room cigarette in mouth. Spike was dressed in his usual black attire… black pants, boots, shirt, and duster. He did a double take when he noticed Buffy sitting in the living room amidst the gathered group. He stared at her for a second till his familiar cocky smile appeared on his face. "Finally, the out and about Slayer comes back to good ol' Sunnyhell. Somebody crack out the Malt Liquor 'cause the Undead Playgroup is back together."

Buffy stood up glaring at Spike with a look of pure loathing. "Well if isn't the friendly neighborhood bloodsucker." She looked around at her friends. "Anyone want to tell me why Evil Dead is here?"

Willow stood up quickly, giving Buffy her please listen face. "Oh yeah… You see Spike's been helping us out a lot lately. Like a week ago he even punched Tara in the face—"

"HE WHAT?!" yelled Buffy, stepping forward her hands balled into fist. "I've been hoping I could dust the _Big Bad_…"

Spike whom had been silent glared at her with an equal ferocity. "Oh, its like that is it, Slayer? Well bring it on Slutty the Vampire Layer…"

Willow hurriedly went in between the two of them and held out both arms quickly and whispered, "_Separate!"_

An invisible force pushed Buffy and Spike backwards in the chest, causing them to spring backwards stumbling over their feet. Willow gave Buffy an _I'm_ _Sorry_ expression. "Sorry, Buffy. You didn't let me explain. Tara's family came and tried to take her away. All her life they made her think that the women in their family who could use magic were demons. They tried to take her back with them, but we wouldn't let them. Spike helped stand up to them too. He punched Tara and his chip went off, proving she wasn't a demon and she was human. When we told them this they had no choice but to admit they were wrong and turn tail and run back home."

"He-He-He didn't have to Buffy," said Tara speaking up for Spike. "But he did. He-He's a friend."

Buffy appraised Spike slowly and said, "You didn't go and get a soul did you? Cause I don't think I could handle a Souled-Spike doing the Anne Rice Routine."

"No, I don't have a bleedin' soul. Do I look like Captain Hair Gel? One whiny, nancy boy, slayer lovin', soul having vampire is enough in the world, there is no need for two, thank you."

"What are you here for, Spike?" asked Buffy clearly annoyed at having him anywhere remotely close to her.

Spike sneered at her and said, "I came to see if you had any handy carryout packets of bloods. I stopped by Watcher boy's place, but he wasn't there so I figured he was with the boy and the witches."

Giles sighed, feeling greatly irritated at having the vampire depend on him. But he did owe Spike for helping them out last week when he didn't have to. "I do have some packets at home. Give me a minute and I'll go and get them."

Spike nodded blowing the cigarette smoke in the air. His cool blue eyes scanned the room taking in the familiar faces and the not so familiar faces. His eyes settled on Remus and one look at him and Spike could tell he was a Werewolf. They tended to look a little wiser than most when you gazed into their eyes. Next, his gaze landed on Harry. Spike's brow furrowed as he stared at Harry. The Slayerettes had told him that Buffy was going to England for family in particular a brother, but they never mentioned a name. So, when Spike's eyes settled on the famous lightening bolt shaped, scar he gasped in shock.

Those gathered in the room looked at Spike in surprise as he gasped and pointed at Harry in stunned shock. "You're Harry _Fuckin'_ Potter! I can't bloody believe it. Never in all my unlife—"

"…Hi," replied Harry stunned by Spike's exclamation.

Spike grinned widely. "Good on you, mate! Destroying the Dark Lord the way you did. What a ponce that guy was? It was muggle this and magic needs to be supreme… blah, blah, blah… Anyway, I'm Spike, Slayer of Slayers, William the Bloody… You've heard of me?"

Of course Harry had heard of Spike before. In History of Magic they had covered famous European vampires for six weeks. Spike and the rest of his ancient vampire sect called the Order of Aurelius were covered in the section in which they learned about. 

Harry played dumbfounded. "William the who? Nope, never heard of you."

"I can show why they call me Spike," he suggested smiling evilly.

Buffy cracked her knuckles marching to Spike. "You were so much more docile when you were in a wheelchair… what did Angelus used to call you… Sit 'n' Spin." She smiled widely as Spike glared icily. "I think you've officially worn out your welcome…"

"Bye Spike," said Anya, watching with the others as Buffy tossed Spike outside. 

"That was… interesting," said Remus with a small smile.

"This is just a slow day," replied Giles, shaking his head.

* * * 

Dumbledore apparated in front of the cottage of William VanHelson. When he had got a call through the Floo Network saying that William had Padfoot in his care, he had come as quickly as he could. Dumbledore knew that this could have been a hoax of some kind but only a select few knew that Sirius' nickname was Padfoot. If it was a trick Dumbledore had his wand and there wasn't a person in the world that was better than him with a wand expect for Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore walked forward and knocked hard on the front door waiting for an answer.

The door opened a moment later and William stood there. "Professor Dumbledore, please come in."

Dumbledore entered the homely cottage and William led him to the bedroom. William showed Dumbledore to the room and left to go and prepare food for his guest and also to give the two some privacy. Dumbledore twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The sight of Sirius sitting up in the bed reading a magazine caused him to stop and stare.

"By the Powers," Dumbledore whispered astonished.

Sirius grinned and said, "You must be getting old, sir. My name is Sirius."

Dumbledore laughed softly still staring at Sirius in amazement. He moved to the bed sitting down in the chair that William had left there. 

"I don't understand. How are you here? How did you get here? No one has ever come back from beyond the veil."

Sirius frowned as the memories that had been so unclear earlier had slowly started to right and started to make more sense to him. Sirius began trying to piece the fragmented memories together. "I remember falling and then there was bright light. It was all around me, surrounding me. There were people there too. I can't remember their faces, but I loved them and they loved me. We were together, singing glory to… someone. The last thing I remember is someone speaking to me then a great yanking and there was… loss. I woke up in the cemetery and I saw my headstone. After that I passed out and William took care of me while I remained in a coma for two weeks."

"Oh Sirius," Dumbledore said softly. He touched the man on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "We have all missed you so much. Do you know where you went? No one is sure of what's beyond the veil."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore pensively. His expression was sad as he answered, "…I think I was in heaven." 

Dumbledore stared at him in dismay, realizing for the first time the full ramifications of this event. To be pulled out of heaven then having to be brought back to live on earth was going to be hell… literally. Dumbledore had read of such experiences happening before. If Sirius didn't find something to live for and soon there was no telling what he would do to feel that completeness… peacefulness… love, again. 

Sirius seemed to realize that Dumbledore was still there for he shook himself from his thoughts. He looked uncomfortable for a moment as he realized all of what he just said. Sirius sighed and scolded himself for thinking such morbid thoughts. Sirius paused then looked to Dumbledore sharply. "Is Harry safe? He's safe right?"

A smile slowly formed on Dumbledore's face. "Safe?" he chuckled. "Sirius there is no doubt he's safe."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sirius puzzled.

"Around July something completely extraordinary happened…"

* * * 

The gang had retired for the night and Remus and Harry slept in the guestroom and Buffy slept in her room. Buffy tossed and turned in her bed as her dreams turned from her and a dark haired stranger making love to her standing in a field. The dream was unlike any of her previous ones. People were all around her and the green fields she stood on were littered with dead bodies. The people still alive were shooting spells at one another with wands. Buffy watched from a spectator's point of view as the people in red robes battled against a force of people in black. It may have been a dream but Buffy could actually smell smoke and the scent of fried flesh from the bodies drift though the air.

Buffy looked around and up ahead she could see the familiar castle of Hogwarts still standing strong and imposing. Suddenly a hush came over the battlefield and those fighting stopped and stared at a dark figure that appeared walking so calmly over the bodies. Buffy shivered as she looked into those blood red eyes. Before she knew it a bright, white light came from the sky and thundering voice started to speak. 

Buffy looked up but quickly shield her eyes as the bright light seemed to burn her eyes. She chanced looking up again, but she could only make out a vague shape floating within the light. The shape was a human she could at least tell. It floated in the sky masked by the light surrounding it. Buffy didn't see but she felt the eyes of the figure land on her.

"This is only the first battle," the voice of the being said in her mind. "Soon she will come."

Buffy jolted awake, and bolted up in her bed. Breathing heavily she clutched her rapid beating heart and whispered, "Freaky shit."

The sun was low in the sky meaning that the morning had just come. Buffy made her way downstairs knowing that if anyone was up this early it was either Willow or Remus. She knew those two were early risers. As Buffy walked into the kitchen she found sure enough the two she expected to see sitting at the kitchen table talking over coffee.

"Morning," greeted Buffy, going straight to the refrigerator for the orange juice. "You wouldn't believe the dream I just had…"

The two listened to the recounting of the dream and nodded along listening intently. When Buffy finished the three of them sat in silence each trying to contemplate what exactly this dream could mean.

"You're just like your father," Remus mused smiling at Buffy.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise at the unexpected comment. "Really? How so?"

Remus sipped his coffee slowly, savoring the cinnamon taste. "James had the Sight just as you do. His mother always called it Seeing the Unseen. Sometimes he would touch something and he would get a vision of the present, future, or past."

"He must have passed the gift on to Buffy then," said Willow.

Buffy nodded a thoughtful look on her face. "I always thought that my dreams were apart of my Slayer powers, but now that I think about it… The Slayer Chronicles or Watchers Diaries never mentioned Slayers had psychic dreams. Faith never had them either."

"Ouch! Who in their right mind would put a coffee table there!" shouted a voice from the living room.

They sprung from their seats and raced to the living room. They stopped and stared at the sight that greeted them. Sirius was standing with a key, obviously a Dumbledore made portkey, in one hand and the other hand was rubbing his stinging shinbone, which he had hit against the coffee table. 

Remus paled seeing his long time friend standing before him. Very healthy… breathing… and very much alive. "Sirius—," muttered Remus.

Sirius looked up and a smile slowly formed on his face seeing Remus. "Hey Moony."

"What's going on?" asked Harry tiredly, walking into the room rubbing his eyes to shake off his sleepiness. They all looked to Harry as he stepped into the room. "What are you looking—"

Sirius smile became wider at seeing his Godson. He opened his arms nodding at Harry's disbelieving expression that was silently pleading for this to be real. Harry darted forward and without hesitation he had ran into Sirius waiting arms. 

Harry looked up into Sirius' fathomless brown eyes, his own green eyes watering with tears that threatened to overflow. "Your late," he said smiling softly. Sirius laughed and just hugged him tighter.

************************************************************

Longest chapter ever! They just keep getting longer and longer! Yay, they found each other and reunited. Go team them! I know you guys are all happy about that. I didn't even realize that the last chapter was a cliffhanger. Does this count as one? I can't tell. It ended happily to me… 

For those who don't believe me about Buffy's dreams not really explained as a, '_Slayer power' _here is an explanation…

****

Unanswered question: Do all slayers have psychic powers, or does Buffy have a unique gift? In the Bronze, Giles assumes that Buffy has been having nightmares[Epsidoe1: Welcome to the Hellmouth] about the upcoming Harvest. He already knows she is capable of psychic dreams. He may know this because slayers are endowed naturally with this power, or he may know this because Buffy's previous Watcher kept a record of Buffy's psychic dreams and Giles was informed of it before he took up his Watcher duties in Sunnydale. (All things Philosophical in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series)


	17. Blessed Be Reunions

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Will Harry's powers be explained soon? — If my outline is correct. I think it will explained in chapter nineteen.

****

Who was the dark haired man in Buffy's dreams? — Not telling ^_^ There is a reason I didn't give a name. Buffy will have some romance. It just won't be in this story.

****

Will you give Xander some powers? — Good question. If you have read my story, _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_. Then you know that I have a thing with giving Xander some powers. All I can say now is maybe he's get some in the sequel.

****

Were you just kidding about Sirius and Remus? — Actually I was. I'm glad that someone knows that I have an off sense of humor. Some people were really spazing out about it, which confused me for the longest time. I've never seen anything wrong with slash, so I wrote it down as just a little joke. If I wanted to make a pairing like that trust me, it would never be that obvious.

Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been so tired lately. I don't even know why, probably its because I have to wake up at 6 a.m. now for school. I hope you guys are still interested in the story. Again, thanks for the massive amounts of reviews you guys have sent me. I can't believe that with just 200 more I'll be in the thousands, which is amazing. 

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Seventeen: Blessed Be Reunions

By: Water Mage

"What!??!?"

"Me and him!?!?!"

Harry glanced between Remus and Sirius, suddenly regretting his judgment. Buffy watched the alarmed pair with a smile playing on her face. If someone at Hogwarts told Buffy her vacation would go the way it had, she would have laughed in their face. But nothing was too impossible or implausible in the life of Buffy Summers. She shook her head and thought back on her memories that lead up to this moment…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those gathered in the doorway watched as the once deceased-Godfather and joyful Godson reunited after months of separation. Harry felt as if he never wanted to let Sirius go or this one truly blissful moment in his life would be but a dream, which was why a cry of exclamation tore from his throat as he felt himself being pulled from Sirius' arms. Buffy had separated the pair and now stood protectively in front of her brother.

Quicker than any of them could even comprehend, Buffy had her wand drawn from her pocket and pointed between Sirius' eyes. Her green eyes glittered with distrust and a fierce determination that made Sirius speechless. By studying her features that were so similar to her parents, without a doubt Sirius knew that this was his best friends' child.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked coolly.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock at Buffy's actions. He opened his mouth and said, "That's Sirius, Buffy! I've shown you his pictures before. Remember?"

Buffy shook her head. "Harry, you don't understand. This can't be Sirius. People who die just don't suddenly reappear. As far from what I can tell he's not a vamp or a zombie— so what are you?"

Sirius held his hands up defensively and said to Buffy seriously, "I swear on everything that I hold dear that I am Sirius Apollo Black." He smiled at her softly. "You need no introductions. Professor Dumbledore told me all about you, Elizabeth."

"Buffy," she corrected automatically without even thinking. Still the wand remained in position, never wavering once from its target. "So you know my name big whoop, but that's not good enough."

Harry narrowed his eyes giving Buffy a sharp look. "Buffy! That is Sirius. I know it is!"

"Harry," said Buffy not taking her stare off of Sirius. "We are fighting a war now. The worlds most psychotic, evil dark wizard gets a hardon thinking of killing you— Instead of being cautious you want to run into the arms of some man who looks and claims to be your DEAD Godfather. Hello, can we say trap!"

Remus whom stood in the doorway with Willow had closed his eyes during the duration of the conversation. Hearing the commotion in the living room, Tara had also come down the stairs and joined her girlfriend in the doorway, watching the scene with curiosity. Slowly he had opened his senses and everything around him suddenly became much more vibrant and real. His nostrils flared as the unique scents of all the people near him assailed him. With much carefulness, Remus separated the unique scents of each person till only Sirius' scent filled his nose.

Remus' eyes snapped and they glowed gold for a brief moment as he pulled the wolf senses back inside him. Blue eyes filled with renewed wonder as they gazed upon Sirius. "Buffy, put the wand down," he said softly. "It's really Sirius… I can smell him."

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy skeptically.

Willow bit her lip wondering if she should add her input. "Remember Buffy that Oz had werewolfy senses that picked up on things we never could. Remus would know better than any of us if that person is really who he says he is."

Slowly, Buffy lowered the wand but still kept it in her hand. She looked to Sirius neutrally. "If you really are Sirius Black then I think that we're going to need an explanation on how come you're not somewhere else playing the harp."

Sirius nodded letting out a relieved sigh as he began his tale. "When I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, I don't know if I died or not, but I do know that I wasn't on Earth. I'm not sure, but… I think I was heaven. I don't remember much, only bits of pieces that come to me at random times. What I do remember is lots of white light, a feeling love and warmth, and singing…"

"Si-Si-Singing?" questioned Tara stuttering lightly. 

Sirius nodded. "When the nine angelic choirs get together… their music is unlike anything that could ever be made on earth. Its heavenly." He got a far off look in his dark eyes and softly started to sing as if not even realizing what he was doing—

"Angels we have heard on high, Sweetly singing o'er the pains, And the mountains in reply, Echo back their joyous strains, Gloria O Gloria in excelsis Deo…"

Everyone glanced at each other, confused by Sirius' sudden singing of an unforgettable melody. Harry looked at his Godfather for the first time wondering if he had gone mad during their time apart. Harry looked into Sirius' eyes, but their brown depths didn't look to him they seemed to look through him at something beyond. 

"_Sirius!"_

Sirius shook out of his trance state at the sound of Harry calling his name. He gazed around the room feeling the questions and confusion that seemed to float through the air. Sirius smiled thinly and said apologetically, "Sorry, I get like that sometimes. My memories are all jumbled and incomplete. Dumbledore suspects that with time, I'll remember more, but for now there is nothing that can be about the gaps in memory. So, sometimes I just kind of drift off in my own memories."

"So, you were in heaven and then what?" asked Buffy. "Batta bing and boom— You get a '_Get Out of Heaven Free Card'_."

Sirius smiled a little out her analogy. "No, it wasn't like that. Time passed differently where I was. It had no meaning. The sense of it was completely foreign there. My last clearest memory is of someone telling me that I wasn't done yet. And that I'm still needed for something bigger than I can even imagine. The rest of what was said is hazy. I can remember a great yanking and falling… then I was back. Everything seemed so different. The ground seemed hard. The colors of everything, dull and plain. Less bright…" he trailed off looking distant again.

"Is he high?" asked Buffy aloud.

Remus shook his head. "No, I think he's still disoriented," he answered, walking forward to stand next to her. He looked to Sirius his expression hopeful. "It's really you and you're back for good, right?"

"It's really me, Moony. And yes, I'm back for good. At least I think am."

Without further ado the two long time, childhood friends embraced in a tight hug. It was a heartwarming scene that would have even melted the coldest heart. Seeing the scene caused Buffy to reevaluate her judgment and lower her guard. The men broke the hug, both wearing identical large grins on their faces, looked to the gathered group of watchers. Sirius stepped forward his smile turning melancholy as he gazed into Buffy's green eyes. Green eyes that were strikingly familiar to Lily's.

"You look so much like your mother, Buffy," said Sirius softly. "But I can see James mixed in there as well."

"I've noticed the same thing also, Padfoot," commented Remus.

"She has Mrs. Potter's blond hair," replied Sirius smiling at Buffy fondly.

Buffy fidgeted slightly having the two men stare at her commenting on her features. Harry coughed getting their attention, seeing how annoyed Buffy was getting at the open gazing. Sirius and Remus stopped their commentary and blinked at Harry.

"We've been rather rude," stated Harry, turning to Willow and Tara. "Forgive me for my manners." Buffy snorted slightly, mumbling something that sounded like _English tweedboy_. Harry gave her a mock glare then continued. "I would like to introduce my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius this is Willow Rosenberg and Tara McClay."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Sirius.

"You too," replied Willow, while Tara just smiled in greeting. "Its nice to actually see you in person."

The smile on Harry's face seemed permanent as he stared at Sirius. The man in question looked better then Harry had ever seen. Sirius looked like he did in his dream he had months ago. The haunted look in his eyes that Azkaban had put there was now gone and in their stead was a genuine happiness. Unconsciously, Harry touched the feather that was tied to a cord, lying against his chest tucked under his shirt. Maybe the dream he had had was real…

The afternoon passed within a blur of ever-present laughter and talking. Giles, Xander, and Anya had shown up to the Summers' residence joining in on the reunion. It was almost like a mini celebration. Even though the Sunnydale residents didn't know Sirius personally they still celebrated his return. After all it wasn't everyday that someone is allowed to leave heaven and return to the mortal coil. They, who didn't know Sirius, quickly got to know him throughout the day. His outgoing personality drew them in as he engrossed them all in on stories from his younger days. Remus joined in also providing details that had slipped his friend's mind, but overall he was content to just sit back and let Sirius do the storytelling. Harry and Buffy were completely entranced by the tales since most of them including either one of their parents in something. 

As the sun went down and the stars and the moon became clear in the darkened sky, Buffy stood up to address the gathered group. She glanced out the window to the outside sky. 

"Sorry guys, but I have to go patrol. Vamps probably forgot that there even was a Slayer living here. I need to remind them I'm still alive."

"I'm coming too," declared Harry suddenly. 

Buffy rolled her eyes heavenward with a sigh of frustration. "Harry, we've talked this over before. You. Don't. Go. With. Me. On. Patrol. Its way too dangerous for you."

Harry waved his wand around. "Hello, can we say wizard?"

"More like wizard in training," replied Buffy.

"Maybe Buffy is right, Harry," said Sirius coming to the defense of Buffy. "She was born to be able to fight what goes bump in the night. You still have a long way to go before you are ready to take on a vampire in combat."

Giles nodded in agreement. "Harry, it might seem easy to fight the way Buffy does but it is not. Vampires have superior strength and agility. All they need do is separate you from your wand and that would be it. We as a group go with Buffy patrolling sometimes and I assure you it's not the most easy task."

"And that's why I'm going alone tonight," said Buffy, going to the coat rack and putting on her white jacket. "You guys need a break. You've been patrolling for me since I went to England."

"If your sure…" began Xander. "Me and Anya could use a break. Plus we've been wanting to checkout that new restaurant downtown."

Buffy waved her hand dismissing his concern. "Don't worry, Xander. Go out and have fun. You've earned it."

"You too," chirped Anya smiling. "Go out and slay those vampires. You Slayer you."

All anyone could do was blink at Anya's offhand sentence. Sirius looked to Remus cocking his head in her direction with a questioning look. Remus gave him a small smile and shoulder shrug. Buffy said goodbye to everyone, grabbed a short dagger, and a stake then she was out the door. As she walked down the street towards one of Sunnydale's multiple cemetery's she took in the scenery. Nothing had changed in the months she was away. Buildings still stood, people were still alive, the world hadn't ended. In her absence, Sunnydale had survived in tact. Often times it seemed the town would sink into Hell if she took a day off, but it had held up fine in her leave. 

The snow crunched lightly under her black boots, as she walked across the snow-covered grounds of the cemetery. Buffy hummed softly, keeping her senses open to any threats nearby that might be lurking in the shadows of the trees or mausoleums that stood on the grounds. 

"I will remember you," sung Buffy under her breath. "Will you remember me…"

"Awww!" a voice screamed from the shadows. "Slutty, will you cut that god awful singing."

Buffy spun around facing the voice with an irritated expression worn on her face. She crossed her arms glaring at Spike with a look full of contempt and annoyance. The vampire stepped out of the shadows dressed in his usual all black attire. 

"Don't you have anything better to do than hanging around cemeteries, Fangless?"

Spike's face shifted as he moved into his true vampire face. "I'll show you fangless!" he roared, leaping forward at her. Buffy just raised her eyebrow as he stopped mid attack holding his head and yelling at the top of his lungs in pain.

Buffy smirked. "That's what I thought."

Spike resumed his human face, the heel of his hand rubbing his forehead with intensity as it was the only thing keeping his head from splitting in two. He glared at Buffy with matching contempt and annoyance. Spike opened his mouth to retort, but Buffy beat him to a remark:

"What are you even doing here? Don't you have otherwhere to be? You know, someplace that's away."

Spike pretended to think over the statement. "I think I do. Wait, let me think… Oh yeah, my crypt! Which is bleedin' why I'm in this cemetery. So that means you're the one that's harassing me. I'm just trying to get to me home."

"Well then take a walk, overbite."

"I don't think so. I'd rather stay here and annoy you. Seeing as how I can't hunt with this soddin' chip in me head, I need to get my kicks somehow."

"Joy," muttered Buffy, voice complete with the emotion opposite of the stated one.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" 

Buffy assessed the newcomers whom had appeared much the same way Spike had. There were four of them, all male, and all vampires judging by their _gamefaces_ they wore. Buffy readied her stake and quickly crouched down into a fighting stance. Out the corner of her eye in her peripheral vision she could see Spike doing the same movements also ready for battle.

The tallest vampire, obviously the leader because he stood in front, smirked at the two blondes. "It's four against one. What do you two plan on doing? All you've got is one disgraced vampire and a little girl."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the vampires tone. He must have been a newly risen fledgling if he didn't know who she was. "I have a title you know."

"What's that?" one of the four said mockingly.

"Slayer."

With that spoken word both Slayer and chipped vampire attacked. Buffy quickly got the jump on one, immediately roundhouse kicking it in the head and stabbing it through the heart with the stake. Spike got one and the last two focused their energy on taking her out. Buffy weaved and dodged between punches and kicks like a seasoned warrior. She backhanded one vampire barely noticing him hit the ground and Spike staking him once it landed on his back.

"Didn't expect a Slayer did you?" questioned Buffy, smirking at the gang leader.

He growled at her revealing two sharpened, elongated teeth protruding from his gums. "Slayer or not, I'll still kill you and when I'm done, I'll bathe in your blood."

Buffy made a disgusted face. "Ewww much? You've obviously forgotten me Slayer and you are the Slayee." She punched him in the face sending him crashing hard to the ground. She placed her foot on his neck holding him in place as she briskly staked him. 

"Thanks for the help, Spike," said Buffy.

Spike nodded uncommonly silent, not gloating or making some snide comment as he usually would at a moment like this. Buffy didn't question his silence, instead taking advantage of it by walking forward continuing her patrol. Spike silent as he was, didn't leave her side however. The vampire stayed around helping her dust the stray fledgling vampires they came across which weren't many. Close to dawn Buffy decided that it was time to call it quits and go home. 

She paused not sure what to say. An awkward silence filled the quiet air. "Umm…" she said trailing off. Buffy looked to the vampire then back down at the ground unsure of what to do now. "Thanks for helping. It was nice of you."

"This is only the first battle," said Spike monotonously. "Soon she will come."

Buffy snapped her head up quickly, looking up at Spike. Those were the same words spoken to her in her dream. Spike seemed to look not at her but through her as if something was holding him within a trance. Coming to suddenly, Spike shook his head, snapping himself from his odd trance that he had slipped into. He blinked rapidly before glancing down giving Buffy a confused look.

"What in the bloody hell are you looking at Slayer?" snapped Spike.

"What did you just say?" demanded Buffy.

Spike frowned in puzzlement. "What are you talking about, bint? I didn't say anything. Have you drinking… Can I have some?" 

Buffy was about to bash Spike around the head for lying, but she looked closer into his eyes. There was a genuine confusion swirling in their blue depths. Spike was telling the absolute truth. He really didn't know what he just said. Buffy wondered if she was going crazy for hearing things or was it that Spike really didn't remember that he had just said the same exact words that were spoken to her in a dream.

"I've got to go," Buffy said absently, turning around and walking towards the gates that served as the entrance and exit in and out of the cemetery. 

Buffy's mind was full of images from her earlier dream as she walked the silent streets to Rovello Drive where her house stood. Just as she expected, when she walked in the lights was turned off and everyone was fast asleep. Buffy hung up her coat and silently trekked to her room upstairs that was close to Willow and Tara's own bedroom, which was once her mother's room, but the witches had converted it into their own little homely getaway with Buffy's permission.

Buffy changed from her clothes into her sleeping clothes. It wasn't a minute after her head hit the pillow that she was fast asleep. 

Around noontime the next day Buffy was woke and downstairs, sitting with Remus, Sirius, and Harry. Willow and Tara were out. They went to gather magic supplies so they could attempt to do a protection spell on Harry. It was a surprise and the only people who knew were Giles and Buffy. The four gathered were seating around the living room in various spots, each looking quite comfortable in their chosen position. The mood in the room had turned somber as Buffy and group discussed news of the Second War and Voldemort's latest moves.

"The Order is recruiting more and more people everyday," said Remus, sipping from his cup of hot cocoa.

Sirius sighed tucking a strand of his long, black hair behind his ear. "That's good. I was worried when no one believed Dumbledore or Harry that he had returned. I'm glad that something good came out of Voldemort's siege of the Ministry of Magic."

"The time of the Great Conjunction, the day the planets align, and the day Voldemort attacks is only three months away," observed Harry quietly. 

Buffy nodded. "I know. This is it. The last battle between Voldemort and the light side. This battle will decide the fate of the wizarding realm. I can feel it…"

"So like James," said Sirius a smile forming on his face. "He could…" Sirius looked to Remus for help.

"See the Unseen," supplied Remus.

"Yeah that's it. I can say there were plenty of times when his Second Sight saved lives."

Harry sat up a little straighter in his squishy armchair. "Really, like how?"

Sirius smile turned saddened. "I wasn't always the most honorable Gryffindor in my youth. When we were kids I pulled a really bad prank on Snape that I regret to this day. I tricked him into going through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, during the full moon knowing that Remus fully transformed was on the other side. James found out about the prank and saved Snape just in time. Snape came out alive, but he suffered a broken arm, a broken wrist, and a concussion. It was because of your fathers Second Sight that he knew Snape was in trouble. If he hadn't had came, Snape would surely have died…"

"I never knew that," muttered Harry.

Remus shook his head slowly gazing into his cocoa. "He never fully forgave any of us for that. He felt that since we were all friends that we all somehow knew about it."

"Damn," said Buffy softly thinking of how close her fellow coworker was to death. "At least now that you have a second chance at life Sirius, you can try to earn his forgiveness."

Harry grinned suddenly causing Buffy to give him an odd look. "Speaking of second chances," he began addressing Remus and Sirius. "Are you two going to get back together?"

His question was met by two blank looks. "Back together?" questioned Sirius.

Harry nodded. "I thought now that your back alive, you and Remus would restart your relationship."

Buffy's eyes damn near bugged out of her head. Remus and Sirius' expressions were similar to hers. Only much more extreme. 

"What!??!?"

"Me and him!?!?!"

Harry glanced between Remus and Sirius, suddenly regretting his judgment. Buffy watched the alarmed pair with a smile playing on her face. Sirius stood up quickly an indignant look on his face. Remus just sat in his seat on the couch looking like he was going to be sick.

They pointed to each other simultaneously. "How could you think that? He's like my brother! He might as well _be_ brother!"

Harry began to play with a stray thread on his sweater. It was frayed and coming loose. At the moment it was the only thing to focus on besides two alarmed faces and one laughing one. Harry's whole face burned as he turned many different shades of red in seconds.

"You always give each other these… looks," said Harry trailing off in a small voice trying unsuccessfully to defend himself and his suggestion. 

Remus raised his eyebrow at Harry, his face still looking quite green at the thought of him and Sirius involved in anyway that was beyond friendship. "How _are_ we _supposed_ to look?"

"I don't even want to know!" said Sirius loudly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Buffy watched as he raced from the room with Harry behind him, apologizing as he ran. Buffy could only shake her head, watching Remus pinch himself repeatedly making sure he wasn't in some kind of dream or weird hallucination. 

'_Its only noon too!'_ Buffy thought silently. '_Only in Sunnydale can I have witness such drama even before lunch.'_

*******************************************************

Again sorry about the late update (See above Authors Note). According to my outline here there is only three more chapters plus the epilogue left. Thanks to those who read **_Behind the Scenes: Making of Stars Not In Heaven_**. I really appreciated the feedback on that. For those who want to read it be warned there is a lot of swearing. Which one reader was nice enough to point out? Like I didn't know it already. I'm the one who wrote it. Don't like swear words, don't read it.


	18. The Lycan Who Cried Sub!

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Are you going to put Angel and Buffy together? — Good question. I don't want to give anything up. All I can give you is you'll find out in the sequel.

****

Why is there snow in California? — Because I wrote there was snow… I live in Texas and have been to California once… Didn't really read any books on the climate while there.

****

Is Sirius going to get with Buffy in the sequel? — Nope. That's kind of like going out with her surrogate father sorta. Him being Harry's godfather and her father's best friend. That pairing kinda creeps me out just because he's Harry's Godfather. What will Buffy tell Harry? "Hey, I'm going out with Dad's best friend" 

Correction: It has been brought to my attention repeatedly that there was two errors in the last chapter. First Buffy's street name is spelled Revello not Rovello… Second there is no snow in California whatsoever. I wrote there was snow on the ground, not snowing, just snow on the ground and people went into an uproar… 

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Eighteen: The Lycan Who Cried "Sub!"

By: Water Mage

Blood.

Death.

Smoke.

Buffy walked along the blood stained, field looking around in horror. All around her people were fighting for their lives. Her dream had started off nice just like usual, but then it suddenly took a turn for the worst, propelling her into a scene that would have given the US Civil War a run for its money as the bloodiest war in US history. Screams and shouts of war cries filled the air as an army of people dressed in robes faced off against each other. On one side was a group of people in full black while on the other side were people wearing dark red robes. The sun was low in the sky and the air was filled with gray smoke from the explosions that had rocked the very earth. Ahead, Hogwarts castle stood silent and strong, the red robed people took out anyone who got to close to the castle.

Buffy knew this was a dream but it felt so real. The stench of burned flesh and thick smoke filled her nostrils causing her eyes to water. She didn't know how she knew but without a doubt Buffy knew that this was the Final Battle. Somehow she was witnessing the final showdown between the Light side and the Dark Side, lead by Lord Voldemort. Buffy looked up into the sky and there was a strange, glowing light in the sky. If she had a telescope Buffy would have seen all the planets aligned single file, the Great Conjunction. 

Buffy watched the battle like a spectator would for she wasn't even there. This was only but a glimpse into the future. A hush suddenly fell over the battlefield. Buffy shivered involuntarily, as a figure she had come to recognize appeared calmly walking across the field. His blood red eyes met hers…

Suddenly a bright, white light burst from the sky. Buffy looked up and quickly shielded her eyes, as the light was far too bright to look into. The light wasn't just bright it was beautiful. So white and pure. It radiated holiness and power. A figure could be seen floating within the light, but Buffy couldn't make out its face. The light masked the person's features. In a voice that was loud and full of thunder it spoke to her.

"This is only the first battle," it boomed from the sky. "Soon she will come."

"Wait! Who will come!" Buffy cried desperate for an answer.

She jerked as a hand grabbed her shoulder and roughly spun her around. Buffy gasped in surprise at the smirking person, whose face was hidden by the light that rained down on them from above. The only thing she could see was flashing, blue eyes and a large smirk.

"No, not who," said the mysterious person. "Me."

Quickly the person raised their arm and without even a pause they drove their fingers directly through Buffy's skull.

Buffy jolted awake, and bolted up in her bed. Breathing heavily she clutched her rapid beating heart. That was the second time this week she had had that dream. That makes it a total of three times in all that she had had it. The first had been during the Yule Holidays when she was at home in Sunnydale. Now almost a month and a half later the dream had started up again. Buffy rose from her bed and crossed her room to the window. She looked out to moonlit grounds of Hogwarts. The dream disturbed Buffy to the core. When the dream started again earlier in the week, Dumbledore and Giles had been the first people she told. One verbally and the other through a letter delivered by Einstein. Dumbledore had been just as disturbed by it as her. His conclusion was the battle with Voldemort was going to be fought on the grounds of Hogwarts. Who wins is unknown but _She, _whom the light covered figure mentioned, was not known to even Dumbledore. The only thing the both of them could think of was that after Voldemort a new, bigger threat was going to come in to play. 

That thought alone made both Dumbledore and Buffy cringe with worry.

Buffy wished that she could talk to her friends about this, knowing that the battle in her dream was going to take place in only a couple of months was nerve wracking. But they were in Sunnydale, and she was in Scotland. They only had letters to communicate with, but sometimes it wasn't enough. She knew that Remus and Sirius were there for her, as the three of them had become a close group of friends. Buffy had shared her prophetic dream with the two older adults and they both were disturbed by it like her. 

"My life is just a little too complicated," muttered Buffy, watching the stars twinkle in the dark sky.

* * *

Buffy sat in her office the afternoon sun shinning through the clear, glass window behind her. A parchment was held in her hands and her eyes scanned the paper reading it through. Professor Dumbledore had charmed a paper that outlined what exactly the Order had been doing lately. It would burst into flames and destroy itself as soon as she finished reading for security reasons. So far since December they had recruited almost a hundred and twenty people for the Order of the Phoenix army. Also the news of Sirius' untimely arrival had caused uproar inside the Council that headed the Phoenix Order. The Order's science sorcerers had subjected the newly returned wizard to multiple tests, wondering if his brief time in Heaven had changed him in anyway. Nothing had been found except a change in his aura, as it now seemed brighter and stronger. 

"Shit," Buffy swore, reading the parchment. It seems that Voldemort was gathering forces also. The Giants hadn't gone to his side luckily, but the lower demons that didn't mind having a master and some vampires and plenty of dark wizards had joined his cause. 

Suddenly a knock interrupted her from her reading. A pained squeak erupted from her as the parchment in her hand suddenly burst into flames and vanished. 

"Come in!" yelled Buffy, voice muffled because of the stinging finger she held in her mouth.

Hermione entered the room, hair pulled into a messy bun and a bright smile on her face. "Hi, Buffy. How are you today?"

"Same old, same old," smiled Buffy. "I only just got back from one of Professor Dumbledore's _lets teach Buffy magic or I'll break my neck trying_ lessons. So what's up?"

"I ran into Professor Lupin a little while ago and he told me to give you this."

Buffy took the letter from Hermione and with a wave the teenager left the room. Buffy unfolded the letter and started reading.

Dear Buffy,

The full moon is tonight and I need to get ready for it, so would **_  
_**you mind taking over my classes for a couple of days. I know that**_  
_**you haven't done it before, so there is a lesson plan already laid out.**_  
_**

Love,**   
**

Remus 

  
  
Buffy groaned out loud and with a sigh she thumped her forehead against her desk. Thanks to pure chance and luck every time that Remus went about his monthly transformations, Buffy hadn't had to sub his classes. Remus either had changed during a weekend or on a day that he hadn't had to teach classes like on a Friday. Buffy knew she had to do this favor for him. It was part of her agreement she made with Dumbledore to become a counselor here. Buffy tucked the note in her desk drawer. Slipping her wand in her pocket she was out the door. 

Buffy walked down the empty corridor to the Defense classroom that was just down the hall from her own office. She entered the room and wasn't surprised to find it empty. She went to Remus' desk and found a stack of reference books and a roll of parchment that contained the entire lesson plan for the rest of the week. Buffy grinned and rolled her eyes as she spotted today's lesson.

"Ha ha, Remus," she said aloud talking to herself. With a sigh Buffy plopped herself down in the chair behind the old, wooden desk. "I better be getting paid extra for this."

It wasn't long before the bell rang and the corridors filled with hundreds of students on their way to their next class. Slowly kids started to trickle into the classroom. Buffy wanted to bite her tongue. Her first class of the day was going to be double Slytherins and Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws weren't a problem but the Slytherins, now those kids always seemed to rub her the wrong way. They reminded her too much of Cordelia's group, the Cordettes, back in High School. Only these kids seemed like they wouldn't hesitate to hit someone with a dark curse given the chance. But Buffy wasn't the least bit intimidated; after all she has taken on a stronger than hell US government made Frankenstien monster and won.

'_Oh great,'_ Buffy mused internally.'_The evil reincarnation of Spike is here._'

Draco Malfoy walked in flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. With a sneer tossed in Buffy's direction he took a seat. Buffy rolled her eyes refusing the urge to start clapping for his _Days of Our Lives_ dramatic entrance. Buffy stood up as the final tardy bell rang. 

She graced her class with a smile and said, "Hey guys, how's everybody?" the usual shrugs and murmurs accompanied the question. "Professor Lupin isn't too well now, since tonight is the Full Moon so he asked me to sub his classes till he feels better."

"What makes you so qualified to teach this class?" interrupted Malfoy not bothering to keep the superior tone from his voice.

Buffy leveled him with a smirk that matched his own. He blinked, clearly surprised at the look. "When I was fifteen I burned down my high school gym to kill a sect of vampires that were attacking the school dance." Malfoy's smirk disappeared while Buffy grinned. '_That's what I thought.'_

"Now like I was saying before I was interrupted," Buffy shot a look at Malfoy. "Today we will be learning about a group of demons that I've actually encountered before."

"How?" asked a Ravenclaw from the back of the classroom.

Buffy stopped herself pausing for a moment. She couldn't very well tell people she was the Slayer. Even Ron and Hermione still didn't know. Thus was the purpose of a _secret identity_. "…They attacked my town once and the local Demon Slayer took care of them. Now anyway, this group of demons are particularly dangerous. They are called the Gentlemen..."

Instantly at that name most of the Slytherins straightened in their seats and the Ravenclaws looked positively frightened. Buffy raised her eyebrow astonishment etched on her face. "I see some of you have heard of them. Anyone want to share. You… go ahead," she said calling on a boy whom had his hand raised.

Zach Raine had black hair and intelligent blue eyes. His whole demeanor radiated intelligence, obviously a Ravenclaw. "Well, I know of the Gentlemen only through my Grandmother and books. She told me once that when she was a young girl the Gentlemen had attacked a neighboring wizarding village near hers. She said that from then on they started to sing a song so they would never forget them…

"Can't even shout, can't even cry, the Gentlemen are coming by," Zach started off by himself but slowly the other students joined in. "Looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die a-screaming, but you won't be heard."

Buffy was really surprised now. Made her wish that some of the people living on the Hellmouth were wizards. Some may have actually known what the hell the Gentlemen were immediately. Too many people died that night last year.

"I see you guys are familiar with the Gentlemen. Let me go over them for those who don't know who they are. They are demons of the ghoul species. The Gentlemen's main operation is to enter a town, steal the voices of its residents, and take seven hearts out of still-living, conscious victims. These ghouls come in two varieties--the deceptively polite morticians, who dress in suits and carry doctor bags that contain their scalpels. They travel by floating above the ground and wear chilling grins on their faces. Aiding them are the straight-jacket wearing rigors, who traipse along like apes. They perform the muscle work--holding down victims…"

Buffy took a breath a little amazed out how textbook she was sounding. She looked around the classroom and the class was actually listening and taking down notes as she was lecturing. A small flutter of accomplishment welled up within her because of her success. 

"The Gentlemen don't steal voices to prevent their victims from making noise as is commonly believed. They steal voices to prevent victims from screaming because their eardrums are very sensitive to the sounds of human screaming. A loud enough scream is deadly to them."

"How do the Gentlemen take voices?" asked Blaise Zabini, sixth year Slytherin. "I've never heard it really explained."

"At night when the residents of the town have gone to sleep, the Gentlemen use some mystical means, which no one is sure of, to remove the "noise-making" properties of everyone's throats. These "voices" travel across the city and enter a distinctive-looking wooden box, which one of the Gentlemen closes so that the voices are trapped there."

Draco Malfoy wasn't smirking and his tone wasn't superior sounding, only curious as he asked, "How do you know all of this? This is more detailed information than I've ever heard on one particularly demonic group before. Especially one so shrouded in mystery as the Gentlemen."

Buffy shrugged. "The Demon Slayer in my town is a friend of a friend of mine. You tend to overhear things…"

She talked for twenty more minutes till the bell rang and she dismissed them. And so it went for the rest of the day she taught the different classes with the aid of the provided lesson plan. Teaching, as a whole seemed hell of a lot easier then she ever thought it would be. One student in particular prompted a smile on Buffy's face every time she thought of her. Luna Lovegood had the most odd questions that Buffy had ever heard. How on earth would Buffy even know what a viscous demon does on its spare time when its not plotting to kill someone?

The hours passed in a blur for Buffy. The day went by much faster than she had expected. As the last bell of the day rang, Buffy dismissed her class, first year Hufflepuffs, and left the room after they filed out. A tired yawn sounded through the air as she walked the corridor to her shared rooms. She placed her hand on the tapestry and said the password (Hellmouth). The tapestry turned transparent and she walked through it. Instantly she was bombarded with the raised voices of three teens. Buffy frowned recognizing the voices as Ron, Hermione, and Harry and it was coming from behind the closed door of Harry's room.

"You know how much I like her!" yelled Ron, voice muffled by the door.

"It was an accident, Ron!" pleaded Hermione.

"Really, Ron it was! I swear! We were studying and the next thing…"

"I go out to get a drink and then I come back and find my two best friends snogging!" roared Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, calm down this instant!" yelled Hermione. "First off you don't own me! We aren't even going out! You can't get mad at us because you haven't quit being all thick and stepped up!"

Buffy winced at the tone Hermione had used. Obviously Ron not outright declaring his feelings for her was a sore spot. 

"We'll I hope you two are fucking happy together! I don't ever want to talk to either of you again!" spat Ron.

"Ron wait!"

"GO TO HELL, POTTER!"

The bedroom door swished open and Ron came stomping out without so much as glance at Buffy. The blond just stepped out of his way. Harry and Hermione noticed her however and both looked flushed and guilty at being caught. Hermione's hair was disheveled and Harry's lips looked swollen. A tale tell sign of a heavy make out session. 

Buffy crossed her arms giving both of them a hard look. "Anyone want to tell me what in the hell just happened here?"

* * *

This is more a filler chapter in case you can't tell. Two more chapters and that's the end! We're getting close! The next chapter won't probably come till Sunday maybe. I'm going to a dance on Saturday and I might not even come home this weekend after it, so it's just a theory… Is anyone feeling like they want to yell at the WB? First Buffy and now Angel!!!!!! What will I do now without a show featuring that unique and quirky universe filled with Champions and Slayers? Thank god for Fanfiction…


	19. Present, Future, Past… Circles of Time

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Where did you hear about the canceling of Angel? — Go to www.buffyworld.com go site for information.

****

Is the mysterious person Glory? — I'm feeling nice, so I'm going to say YES it is. Along with Galaxia in SM. Glorificus is my favorite villain ever.

****

When is Dawn coming? — Dawn will be here, don't worry. ^_^ All I can say is she'll be here sooner than you know it. Not in the most cannon of fashion however. 

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Nineteen: Present, Future, Past… Circles of Time

By: Water Mage

Hermione shook her head looking distracted and very, very embarrassed. She picked up her bag, not meeting Buffy or Harry's gaze and hurried past them. "I've got to go," she said quickly, almost in full sprint out the door.

Buffy let Hermione leave unbidden. Hermione was not the teenager she was responsible for. She crossed her arms and leaned against the framework of the door, still staring at Harry. "Well?" she asked.

Harry sighed heavily as he tiredly collapsed onto his bed. "I don't know!" he moaned sorrowfully. "One minute me and Hermione were studying, waiting for Ron to come back… then the next thing I know we were all over each other. I can't even remember who kissed whom first. It was so fast and quick and then Ron came back and everything went to hell."

Buffy's hard expression softened as Harry poured his story out. He sounded truly and honestly upset about the affair. Plus, the whole thing sounded awfully familiar to her. Quickly the memory came back to her. The time in High School when Willow and Xander kissed each other. Cordelia and Oz, their respective beaus, caught the two in the middle of their kiss and things turned crazy.

Buffy joined her brother on the bed, slinging her arm around his shoulders. Harry closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders wishing to himself silently that maybe this all were a dream. "When did you first start feeling things for Hermione?" 

"That's the thing. I don't know. It just came out of nowhere," he stopped and seemed to look inward, looking back on a memory. "She was sitting there reading and then the light from the sun struck her face… I remember thinking, _god she looks so beautiful_. Hermione looked at me and we kinda stared at each other then we kissed…"

"Okay, okay," said Buffy interrupting him. "I think I got it, casa nova. You and Hermione had wow potential. Lets talk about what you're going to do with Ron. He was pretty upset when he left out of here. Sure, you told me Ron had a temper but damn. All fear a Weasley scorned."

Harry groaned burying his face in his hands. "You don't have to tell me how angry he was. I was there, remember. I don't know how I'm going to face him. I knew him and Hermione liked each other and I went ahead and…"

Buffy squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure that if you just give him time Harry, he will come around…"

~ * * * ~

Harry had tried to talk to Ron the next day but the redhead was not hearing it. He wouldn't even look in either Harry or Hermione's general direction. If he did see them he would just look at them impassively and pretend they weren't there. Ron cut off all ties to them, resorting to suddenly becoming quite chummy with Dean and Seamus and ignoring his ex friends' very existence. Time passed and a month later Ron still wasn't talking to Harry or Hermione. 

Harry wanted Buffy to try and talk to Ron, but Buffy absolutely refused. She said that if Ron wanted to talk to her, Harry, or Hermione then he would do so. Cornering him and trying to force him to talk was wrong and nothing good would come of it. Harry didn't have time to worry about Ron. The Great Conjunction was getting closer and closer and now it seemed they only had half a month left to prepare. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Buffy, and Dumbledore sat in his office going over tactical strategies and game plans to use during the battle that they knew was going to take place on the grounds outside of Hogwarts front doors.

"Do we have an evacuation plan for the students?" asked Buffy.

Dumbledore nodded. "That has been taken care of. With the help of Professor McGonagall, I shall turn their house tables into portkeys. When the attack comes the students will have to be accounted for and seated in the Great Hall. At my cue the portkeys will activate and take the students into the Keep. That's the basement of the school that was created by the Founders for emergencies such as this."

"Have you had anymore dreams lately, Harry?" questioned Remus.

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't. It's really weird. Its almost like he's blocking me or something. I know he can't get into my mind anymore either, since I've gotten really good at Occlumency."

"That's either goods news or bad news," said Sirius. "Depends on how you look at it."

"Tell me about it," half smiled Buffy. She turned to Harry and her gaze turned serious. "Are you ready for what's ahead. I mean really. You're going to have to kill or be killed. Tell me Harry, are you really ready? After you take a human life your going to feel different. Tainted."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. Taking a life a mean. I know that Voldemort killed Mum and Dad and probably hundreds of other people but…"

Dumbledore graced Harry with a small smile. "But it still feels wrong. That's the difference between you two, Harry. He kills without mercy or conscious. You could never do that because your heart is too pure."

"I just hope that my pure heart doesn't get me killed."

"You won't die as long as you have me watching your back," said Buffy.

"You can count on me too," promised Sirius. Remus smiled and nodded not having to say anything. Harry already knew that Remus would be there for him too. 

"Thank you," replied Harry smiling. "So, Sirius are you going back to your parents' house? I know you've been anxious to leave the place for awhile now."

"No, I'll be staying here at Hogwarts. With the battle starting so soon, I don't want to miss out on anything by being stuck in that hell house. My mother's portrait is really starting to annoy me to know end, waking me up at all times of the night."

"At least I'm not the only one not getting enough nights sleep," said Buffy, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"The dream again?" inquired Dumbledore cocking his head, questioning.

She nodded her eyes darkening at the memory of the prophetic dream. "Its so confusing. I get the bit about the fight with Voltron but then it gets crazy. That damn person floating in the light warns me 'This is only the first battle. Soon she will come'. I always ask who will come. Then some crazy person spins me around and says, 'No, not who. Me.' Then her fingers go impaling through my skull."

Harry looked at her, fear radiating off him in waves. "You don't think the end means she's going to kill you, do you?"

"I don't know. It could be a symbol or something. You know like maybe she gets off by digging in brains…" she trailed off seeing the looks she was getting.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly looking a little bewildered. "For the life of me. I don't think I will ever get over how easily you seem to accept some things."

Buffy shrugged. "After finding out that you have to send your boyfriend to Hell to save the world -- everything else is pretty mild. Even when Faith --evil skanky slayer--" She clarified for Sirius and Remus who nodded in understanding. "Went dark I wasn't all that surprised."

"Maybe," began Harry, smiling slyly. "It's because being a blond makes you slightly thick. You know you're a few sickles shy of a galleon."

~ * * * ~

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Buffy looked up from her book at the sound of knocking. She closed it calling out for them to come in. Hermione entered the room and quickly crossed the room to the couch to sit down. Buffy spun in her chair to face Hermione.

"What can I do for you?" 

Hermione sighed. "I need some advice, Buffy. It's about Ron. I know he really liked me but he hasn't talked to me since he caught Harry and me kissing. And that was a month ago. I like him too but since it's just been Harry and me this whole month, I'm really starting to like Harry too. Like, as in more than a friend."

"And you want to know which one should you choose?" 

"Yes. The thing is it's so hard. I'm not sure because I've never felt it before, but I think that I love both of them."

Buffy almost fell out of her chair. '_Only to teenagers can something like this happen to,'_ she thought silently. "If you are sure about your feelings then don't rush into any relationship. Just wait and let your heart sort the emotions out till you're one hundred percent without a doubt sure of whom you love."

Hermione smiled ruefully. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I? One kiss has messed up a six year long friendship."

Buffy shook her head disagreeing with her logic. "No, you didn't. You guys are true friends anyone can see that. In the end you'll come back to each other."

"Thanks for talking with me, Buffy. I have to go talk to Professor Snape about a Potions quiz he gave last class. I'll see you later and we can talk some more."

Hermione departed the room, leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts. She couldn't tell Harry about Hermione's feelings in the matter, since she went by a strict patient doctor confidentiality. Which meant that whatever said between the two of them would stay that way and nobody would find out what they had talked about. Buffy wanted to help her brother in anyway that she could especially with this information, since for the last month the feeling of guilt and confusion has been slowly eating away at Harry but she couldn't. Buffy just hoped that in the end Harry wouldn't come out of this with a broken heart.

"Time for lunch, heifer!" screamed a voice.

Buffy looked to the source of the voice, a scowl forming on her face. The clock on the wall was pointing towards lunch time and had informed her, and quite rudely too that it was indeed time for lunch. Buffy almost threw her book at the clock as it called her _fatback_ but decided against it.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall halfway through his lunch when Buffy entered the room. As usual more than half of the male students stared as she walked to the Head Table. Harry rolled his eyes at Seamus who was practically drooling at Buffy, his blue eyes not leaving her slim frame for a moment. Noisily, Harry cleared his throat getting Seamus' attention. The Irishman snapped his head around, meeting the brunette's icy glare with a purely innocent look. 

"What?" asked Seamus feigning dumb. His tousled blond hair hung across his face giving him an angelic appearance but Harry knew the boy better than that. 

"That's my sister you're looking at," ground out Harry through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Saints preserve us, Harry! Have you seen how nummy your sister looks? Really delectable that girl is."

Seamus was practically jumping a little in his seat as he described Buffy. Harry clenched and unclenched his hands unconsciously under the table. Seamus didn't stop there, he continued on rattling off about Buffy. Harry's glare turned from icy to deadly in a matter of seconds. Dean glanced at Harry then hurriedly tapped Seamus on the arm gesturing to Harry pointedly. Ron who was sitting beside Dean but currently ignoring Harry had turned also and blanched at the look on Harry's face. Harry just wasn't glaring at Seamus his face looked the picture of rage. The fact that his eyes were glowing a vibrant emerald, green from edge to edge helped to. Harry's breath came in slow, loud bursts.

"Never speak of my sister like that again!" Harry snarled banging his fist on the tabletop emphasizing his point. The glow receded and Harry's eyes returned to normal. 

Everyone in the Great Hall, students and teachers alike jumped at the sound of the shout and fist banging on the table. All eyes turned to the Gryffindor table where Harry was burning a hole through Seamus' skull with his death glare. Without even a backward glance, Harry rose from his seat and swiftly walked out of the Great Hall literally feeling hundreds of eyes watching his back as he left.

After sitting in her seat for a moment stunned, Buffy jolted from her stupor and bolted from her seat quickly following her brother out of the room. The chatter in the Hall, which had been silent, instantly rose in fervor once the Potter siblings both departed the room.

Harry stalked down the hall his black robes billowing behind him. A perfect Snape impersonation, only Harry wasn't acting. He was honestly and truly pissed. Harry was used to Seamus acting like a complete prat, but combine that with a prophecy, destiny, fight with Ron, confusing feelings toward Hermione, not knowing if he was going to live to see another year. Add that together and mix and you have one troubled teen, Harry James Potter.

"Going for Exit of the Year Award, are we Potter?" 

Harry spun around and inwardly growled at the person before him. Draco Malfoy stood standing in front of Harry flanked by his ever-present bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherin Prefect was wearing his Hogwarts robes as if they were designer robes rather than standard school uniform. Rather anything that Malfoy wore tended to look more expensive and elegant than anything anyone else ever had on.

Harry felt a sneer come unbidden to his face as he glared at the blond boy. "What do you want, Malfoy? I'm telling you now that I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood."

Malfoy laughed low in his throat and with a casual nod in Harry's direction, Crabbe and Goyle started forward. They moved fast with a speed that Harry would never had expected from them. Simultaneously, the two stocky teens grabbed Harry by the arms and pushed him back. They pinned him against the wall and lifted him up till his tiptoes scraped against the ground.

Malfoy glided forward till he was almost nose to nose with Harry. His gray eyes glittered dangerously as he stared Harry down. "You sent my father to Azkaban. The most hated place in the world for a wizard to _ever _end up. And you sent him there…"

Harry shot Malfoy a grin that annoyed the blond boy to the core. "Tell me, does it honestly look like I care? Malfoy, I don't give a giants ass about your father. In fact, I hope him and all his little death eating buddies go to Hell for the crimes they've committed."

Malfoy pulled out his wand aiming it between Harry's eyes. "After the Dark Lord is finished with you, I'm sure he'll have a nice place for your sister…"

Harry felt something within him snap at hearing the jibe directed at Buffy. His anger that hadn't went away returned full force. His head that was lowered slowly rose till he looked daggers at Malfoy, his green eyes once again glowing that unnatural, emerald color. His personality was pushed back and something fiercer and more angry arose in its wake. Malfoy took a step back gasping in shock at the power that he could feel rolling off of Harry like waves. The Boy Who Lived was practically a living fountain of power at the moment. Harry closed his eyes and snapped them open. Crabbe and Goyle were suddenly pushed back by an invisible force, sending them flying backwards and landing on their backs on the stone, corridor floor. They slid backwards a few feet their momentum carrying them along.

Malfoy stepped back slowly as Harry glided forward like a predator about to catch its prey. "I knew you were a freak," whispered Malfoy.

Harry raised his arm and Malfoy squeaked pathetically as he was raised into the air magically. Malfoy looked at Harry eyes wide and fearful. "How are you doing this without a wand?"

"If I were you, I would be worrying about the fact that you just pissed me off," whispered Harry in a voice that was eerily calm. He stepped forward till he was only an inch away from Malfoy. The blond started to call for help and quite loudly too.

Harry placed his index finger against his mouth. "Shhh… Its not nice to yell in the hallways." He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Have you ever thought about the fact that when I leave Hogwarts, I'll be a fully trained wizard. I could go after you the day we graduate Hogwarts and no one would even care. I mean, whom do you think they'll believe. You, the son of Deatheater, or me Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

Malfoy whimpered and Harry smiled a small smile. "Exactly?" He raised his hand higher and Malfoy rose further into the air.

Buffy came around the corner and gasped at the sight before her. Crabbe and Goyle knocked out on the floor. The collision to the ground had knocked them unconscious when their heads cracked against the floor. Then to her brother, Harry, who was standing in front of a floating, fearfully shaking Draco Malfoy. Her brother seemed to be controlling the floating boy with his hand and not his… wand. Harry heard her gasp and his head snapped in her direction. His brow furrowed in confusion as if he wasn't sure of who she was before he shook his head and his normal eye color returned. Malfoy dropped unceremoniously to the ground after that. Buffy ran forward to Harry questions running all through her mind.

"How? What? When? What was that Harry? I know for a fact that I didn't see you have a wand in your hand."

Harry looked down in confusion first to Crabbe and Goyle, whom were picking up Malfoy and hurriedly leaving the scene of the crime. Harry gazed around him his eyes dazed as he went over the memories in his mind. Slowly, he shook his head looking puzzled.

"I don't know. It's kind of hazy. I remember Malfoy insulting you then the next thing I know. There you were. For some reason I seem to remember him floating or something."

Buffy bit her lip staring worriedly at Harry. '_This isn't good. This makes the second time that he's blacked out after something big has gone down. The first was when Dracula made like a tree…'_

"Harry, I think you had better see Dumbledore. Something weird is happening with you and I don't know if it's good or bad. Definitely not normal though."

The two made their way to Dumbledore's office quickly. Buffy didn't stop questioning Harry on the way there for a second. Her mind was trying its hardest to wrap around what she saw. Only the Witches back home ever worked magic without wands and as far as she knew Harry was not one of them. And never would be one, for he used a magic that stemmed from inside of him and not the magic that existed around him. Like from the Earth below, the trees, the oceans, and even this very castle whose magic was so strong that Buffy could practically feel it hum when she expended her senses outwards, like Giles taught her to do.

An hour later the two sat in Dumbledore's office no closer to answers than they were an hour ago. Buffy explained the story to Dumbledore and the elder wizard had used various instruments from around the room to test Harry with and so far his entire test had come up inclusive. There was nothing wrong with Harry. His aura was the same. He wasn't possessed, wasn't a demon, vampire, shape shifter, anything preternatural. He simply was Harry according to the test results.

Dumbledore laced his fingers together gazing at the two in front of him thoughtfully. "I must say according to your story there should be something different about Harry or something that says what exactly was the power he distrusted earlier was. I am sorry to say that I am baffled as to what it could be."

Buffy half smiled. "I'm sure you'll find something. There has to be a reason for this," she said, tapping Harry on the hand. At the touch, Buffy gasped as suddenly her whole world was twisted and turned on its axis. A sharp gasp fell from Buffy's lips as her eyes closed and she experienced a vision behind her eyelids…

A large, green forest surrounded Buffy. A forest greener and more healthy than any she had ever seen in her life. The grass below her feet was the same kind of different. It was a more vibrant green, brighter, and more… full of life… realer. Buffy looked around and behind her was a large castle, with spires and towers that were so high that it seemed they scraped the clouds high in the sky. People she had never seen before were gathered in a large, loose circle before her. She looked down at herself and her body was clothed in a deep scarlet robe and she could feel a circlet or maybe a tiara on her head. Buffy found herself running to the circle without even wanting to. It was more like her body was working on its on and she was just along for the ride.

Buffy shoved herself through the circle and cried out at the sight before her. Two men were slowly circling each other. One was in red robes and the other in dark green. Buffy recognized one of the people. The one in red… It was Harry. Except he was older and his hair was longer, pulled back into a ponytail. He radiated an aura of courage and strength along with a large amount of determination.

The other person, the one in green was someone that Buffy could only speculate as to whom he really was. He looked like Lord Voldemort only with more human features. In fact he looked more like Harry than she would care to admit to herself. Buffy was witnessing a duel but somehow to her it felt like this had happened before. Almost like a weird sense of déjà vu. 

Harry look-alike shook his head, eyes flashing with an inner fire burning within their depths. "Salazar, thou shall not defeat me in a duel of magic."

Voldemort look-alike or Salazar as he had been named smirked. "Godric, surely you jest. Only one of us shall hope to come from this alive and that shall be I."

"The only reason why thou turned to the Black Arts is because you wished to become more powerful than all of us," said Godric or Harry look-alike assuredly. He raised a tall, wooden staff that was marred with many runes and symbols. "Thou is wrong in thou's beliefs and ye knows it! Hating Man will not get ye anywhere so please stop this foolish course or I spell doom for thou's fate."

"Godric," began Salazar in a low deceptively calm voice. "Ye speaks too much." Salazar raised the staff in his own hand and without even chanting a spell he struck. 

Buffy could only watch as the two went back and forth. Spell after spell, curse after curse, jinx after jinx. The loose circle surrounding the fighters got bigger and wider with each new spell. For their dueling circle was starting to resemble a battle zone. For that was what it was, truly. It seemed the Earth and the very cosmos were bearing witness to the awesome display of magic. The stars in the sky rained down in a shower of lights as if they wanted to come closer to the Earth to get a better view. 

Weary and bleeding, Godric did a somersault and with his staff tripped Salazar. The ever-smirking man fell to his back and looked to Godric coldly. 

"Go ahead and do it, cousin! Kill me!"

Godric stepped back shaking his head. "I will not. We are still kin," he said sadly.

"Godric Gryffindor!" Buffy found herself shouting against her will. "Kill him!"

Godric shook his head still gazing down sadly at his cousin. Suddenly, Salazar grinned an evil grin that made Buffy shudder. "Wrong cousin," said Salazar icily. "_Tejlfi feil fewjj likken reuutii_…"

Buffy shivered as the sky turned black as the day turned into night. Even the moon seemed to hide behind a cloud in the now dark sky as if not wanting to bear witness to whatever was about to happen. The words fell from Salazar's lips like flowing words of silk. They caressed the insides of each person gathered but there was something evil in the words something old, black, wrong. 

Salazar lifted his hand and a beam of midnight black, light burst from his palm and struck Godric in his chest. Godric's eyes opened in surprise and with the last of his strength he whispered some words and a jet of green light flew from the top of his staff and impacted Salazar in his chest. Instantly the light covered him and there was a rushing sound and then Salazar Slytherin was dead. Buffy found herself involuntarily running forward to Godric's fallen side. She fell to her knees cradling his head in her lap. Tears ran from her eyes and dripped down her face landing on Godric's brow.

"Oh Godric, do not die! Do not leave me for the Here After!" she cried.

The people gathered all lowered their heads in respect and sorrow at how the duel played itself out. Godric looked up at Buffy his green, emerald eyes bored into hers. Eyes that were so familiar to her like the back of her own right hand.

"Do not cry sister," whispered Godric slowly as the color faded from his cheeks. "Death is not the end. It is only but the next great adventure. And I am an Adventurer."

With those last words, Godric Gryffindor breathed his last breath and passed on to the next life…

Buffy gasped loudly her back knocking hard against the back of her chair as she came out of her vision. Dumbledore and Harry were gathered before her both wearing looks of concern and worry. Buffy groaned holding a hand to her throbbing head. A headache, like never before was threatening to tear her head apart from the inside out.

"Now I see what Cordelia meant when she said that I would never know what a true headache was, until I experienced a vision."

Harry blanched. "You had a vision. Like a real one."

Buffy shot him an irritated look. "No, I had a fake one. Of course it was real. It was so real. It was… the past… I think. The very far past. Harry and Voldemort or well a more human Voldemort were there too. They looked different but I could tell it was them."

"Why didn't I think of it before," Dumbledore whispered more to himself then for them. "A past life. You were seeing a past life. Buffy, this is important. Do you happen to remember the names of Harry and Voldemort back then."

Buffy who was starting to pale a little bit catching on. "Oh yeah, I do. Believe me I do. Harry was Godric Gryffindor and Voldemort was Salazar Slytherin."

Harry never that bright with clues in front of his face, didn't understand where the conversation was going. "I don't get it? What are you guys going on about?"

"Harry sit down, please," said Dumbledore, waiting for him to sit down before talking again. "Buffy had a vision of your past life."

"Actually it was mine," confirmed Buffy. "I was his sister then too."

Harry held up his hand. "Wait. So you saw us in our past lives? I mean, did we look the same?"

"Uh, yeah. You did actually. Kind of. Only more older. More powerful. Voldemort looked like how you described Tom Riddle to me."

Dumbledore nodded wisely and said, "Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls. I mean, we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, and even enemies throughout our various lives. And that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean."

Buffy rubbed her temples soothingly while trying to remember the vision. "I don't know how I know this, Albus… But I think that Salazar cursed Godric. It's like I somehow know what it does but I don't really… get it?" At their shaking heads she sighed and continued. "The curse was spoken in the Black Tongue... The language of the Old Ones. The curse was Godric would again be reborn in one of his descendants whenever he, Slytherin would be reborn in his, so that they could battle again one last time."

"You were experiencing the vision through Godric sister's eyes, your past self, so of course she would know what the curse was and what it did. You just happened to carry the knowledge back with you," explained Dumbledore. "But this last bit of news if disturbing. If Voldemort is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin then the last battle is going to be…" he trailed off not having to explain.

Harry looked between Buffy and Dumbledore puzzlement slowly clearing away. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor? THE Godric Gryffindor?" he asked disbelieving. 

"Yes, Harry," answered Dumbledore smiling sadly. "It would explain your new powers wouldn't it. All of the Founders are famous for their apt control of primeval magic. The magic you seem to channel at moments of heightened emotions."

"But I don't want these powers!" argued Harry cheeks flushing with suppressed anger at how everything seemed to include him somehow.

"I'm not sure, but it's probable that your powers will go away after the battle. I believe they are only showing themselves now because its nearing the time of the Final Battle and the soul of Godric Gryffindor within you knows it too as its close to the surface of your psyche."

"Why are you so sure that I will win the battle with Voldemort? You keep speaking like I'll survive it," said Harry voice shaky. "He could so easily kill me. Voldemort has years of experience and knowledge of the Dark Arts. I'm only sixteen!"

Buffy grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. His eyes met hers and green met green in a stare. "You won't lose then. The prophecy says that you and Voldemort will battle alone but screw that. You'll have me there. Then we will really see what the big bad wizard can do against two Potter's on a mission."

***********************************************************

This is a long one to make up for the last one, since it was so short. Some of this was supposed to go in there, but I didn't have the energy to type it all up in one chapter. I quoted a certain show in the chapter. The first three people who can pick it out I'll send them the last chapter earlier than everyone else. (Remember to leave an email address so I can send the chapter to you).

Now, folks remember this is the second to last chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE. That's right the next chapter is the end! Then after that the sequel will come up.


	20. Judgment Day

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Four of Buffy. It's after the episode Restless (Where the First Slayer killed all of them in their dreams). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of you had questions in your reviews. I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Will you be brining in another hero and villain from a certain show you mentioned? — Nope. There won't be any of spotlight stealing in this story or the sequel.

****

Are you going to put Buffy with Angel? — Ah… The eternal question. _'Could be, could be not… whose to say?'_ That's another quote that basically means not telling. ^_^

****

Was the quote from Charmed? — Yes it was! The episode was called _Pardon My Past._ It was about past lives and karma coming back to bite you in the ass. The people who got it right… go you! I don't know if I would have got it if it were me doing the guessing, so extra cudos.

Thank you everybody who sent a review! I mean any review whatsoever throughout the course of this story. I love them all soooooo much! Thank you for just everything... the support, dedication, emails… _everything_. Thanks for just sticking through with this story to the very end. Now, without further ado… the last chapter of _Stars Not in Heaven._

Stars Not in Heaven

Chapter Twenty: Judgment Day

By: Water Mage

Over the next few weeks Hogwarts had become a different place. Students didn't know what was going on, but they all could feel a sense of tension and worry radiate from their Professors. Students whose parents were Deatheaters slowly started to disenroll from the school. That meant that most of the Slytherin students were gone and for the most part they weren't really missed. The students had no idea as to what was happening around them, so of course there was many rumors flying wildly about the school speculating on what was going on.

Dumbledore didn't want to leak out any information about the upcoming battle, which was why the student body was being kept in the dark. Voldemort and his Dark Army didn't know that thanks to Harry's past vision the Order members already knew what the Dark Lord was up to. Voldemort thought that he was going to catch the whole castle by surprise during the Great Conjunction, the day the planets align and magic is in a perfect state of harmony. Even those students with relations to Order members didn't know what was happening, since the members were sworn to secrecy for security reasons that were obvious. 

Under the students' noses plans had been going on every night in the Great Hall for the last few weeks in the dead of night. While under the cover of darkness, the Order members would sneak into the school in groups to setup their base in the Keep, the sub level of the school, where they slept and held their base of operations. Meetings were conducted late at night in the Great Hall while the student body was sleeping peacefully in their dorms, blissfully unaware as to the happenings going on as they slept.

Buffy and Harry sat amidst the gathered Order of the Phoenix members in the confines of the Great Hall, on the night two days before the battle. The door was magically sealed shut and the whole room had a silence spell put on it by the best spell mages of the Order. The room was lighted with torches and candles that floated along the walls of the room. The room itself was filled with many long tables; enough so that all people in the room had a seat. Professor Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff along with the High Council of the Order sat at the Head Table.

Around Buffy and Harry, the Weasley's: Bill, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gathered. Charlie was currently in Ireland trying to gather the Irish Redbacks together to help the light side in the upcoming final battle. Also, Remus and Sirius sat too at the table. 

The room was loud with the whispering of voices and the low murmurs of hundreds of conversations. Dumbledore rose from his seat and spread his arms. Immediately the whole hall quieted at such a simple action. Since the action came from Dumbledore the instant quiet was not unusual.

"The Dark is Rising once again," began Dumbledore his voice was solemn as it reverberated through the hall. "And once again, the Light is gathered to meet it. The last Dark Rising was the Terror of Grindelwald and the Light was there to meet the dark wizard, defeating him and his army!"

Clapping and cheering filled the room from the Order members. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. Buffy knew from Harry's Wizard Card collection that he had shown her once, that it was by Dumbledore's own hand the evil wizard, Grindelwald, was struck down. Dumbledore waited till the applause died down then he spoke again.

"I will not fool any of you into believing that this will be an easy battle ahead. Word from spies have come back with news of Voldemort's (many in the room flinched) plans. Our sources say that his army is massive. Deatheaters old and new are swelling his ranks along with many Dark Creatures that many of you have only heard tales of. Creatures such as Vampires, Demons, Hydras, Pyrolisks, Cockatrices, Werewolves, Ogres, and Trolls… A very formidable army an almost unbeatable army… But we have strong allies too that the Dark Lord does not know of… Archmages…" A group of silver and blue robed people cheered. "Battlesorcerers…" Another cheer filled the room from a group of people in black leather. "Wizards…" most of the room including Buffy and Harry cheered. The cheers went on as Dumbledore named off each group of allies. Staff-Holders, Bladesingers, Unicorn Riders, DragonKin, Enchanters…

"Our army isn't just an army of wizards but an army of Light Magic users who won't stand for Voldemort's reign of terror again unlike the last time!" He paused as the room roared their approval. "To commemorate our new alliance, I proclaim that the Order of the Phoenix shall be renamed. No longer shall the Phoenix be our symbol; from now on we will look toward the light for hope. Hereafter we shall be known as the Order of Light! The Light shall guide us in the battle ahead against the darkness that tries to consume us. Our numbers shall be called Lifewarriors to be set against the Deatheaters that value death and power above all things. Let us go out in the battlefield, the day after tomorrow, and make Voldemort regret ever having trying to quench the world of light and smother it in darkness!" 

At that moment Buffy was very grateful that the room was covered in silence spells, because the roar that accompanied Dumbledore's speech would have been heard all over Scotland. Everyone was on their feet applauding and yelling their approval. Buffy thanked the Powers for Professor Dumbledore making his speech today, leaving tomorrow for everyone to finish preparing and getting ready for battle. Not a minute passed before people rushed to the Head Table to shake the Headmaster's hand or to just say a few words to him. Harry whom had been nervously trying to flatten his long bangs to cover his scar had been recognized instantly. People flocked to him as if he was the next Messiah. Some not even wanting to speak to Harry only gazed at his face with hopeful and awed eyes.

Buffy leaned over to Harry, seeing how her brother kept glancing nervously to the doors of the Great Hall, and said, "Harry, I know what you're thinking, but please don't try and ditch these people. I know it may seem creepy and kind of annoying but to these people you are special. They don't know how you defeated Voldemort and they don't care. If you can survive then they know that there is some kind of hope. As long as you live, you are their hope that maybe they'll see another day." Buffy blinked surprised at her own words. 

'Damn, reading all those counseling books is starting to sink in,' she thought.

Harry blinked at her surprise registering on his face. His surprise faded and resolve settled over his features. He might not like the attention he was getting, but it was better than being dead. And he was going to live… Live for the people who died to save his life. If he had to be a hope for those who had none then so be it. He would be it, if only to show those people that there was some left in the world. Harry put on a smile and began shaking people's hands.

"I don't know who you managed to get him to do that," whispered Remus.

Buffy shrugged sparing Remus and Sirius a glance. "He just needed a little motivation. These people really believe in him."

She turned to watch the Weasley's engage Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks into a conversation. Under Mrs. Weasley's direct orders, Fred and George were on their best behavior for the night. Other members of the Order of Light wandered about the room too. Breaking away from the respective groups to intermingle with the other members of the newly renamed alliance against the forces of darkness. The talks went on for almost an hour and a half till at last Dumbledore called from the Head Table that it was time to end the Gathering, as he liked to formally call it. Buffy and Harry started to walk out with the others, all were being sure to keep quiet as the doors opened and the silence spell was broken. The voice of Professor Dumbledore calling them stopped them in their tracks. They turned around and faced the Headmaster as the last of the people cleared the Great Hall.

Remus and Sirius lingered in the doorway, but Professor McGonagall shooed them off on her way out proclaiming that Dumbledore wanted to talk to them only. The Headmaster led them through a side door near the Head Table. The chamber they entered was familiar to Harry, since he had seen the room before during his time as one of the Four Champions picked by the Goblet of Fire in his fourth year. The Chamber was just a small room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards along with an empty fireplace. All of the faces in the portraits turned to stare as the three entered.

Dumbledore walked to a wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. On top was a wrapped bundle covering a long shape. Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled.

"In the battle to come there is only one thing that I could give you… One thing that you deserve and is yours by right." 

Harry gasped as Dumbledore unwrapped part of the bundle and withdrew a gleaming, long silver sword. The handle glittered with large, glittering rubies. Right above the hilt of the sword, inscribed in curvy writing was the name _Godric Gryffindor_. Harry took the offered sword and marveled at it for a moment, getting lost in the memories that went with the sword. Namely, the time Harry had used it in his second year when he had slain the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "The sword of Godric Gryffindor. The perfect weapon for you, being Gryffindors descendent and reincarnation. Use it with courage against Voldemort."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore then turned to Buffy. From the clothed, bundle he pulled out another sword. This was one was inside a deep red scabbard. Buffy took it from him and unsheathed it. The sword was long and thin, styled like a Japanese katana. Above the handle was a crystal blue, hand-guard. Buffy marveled at the swords craftsmanship. Along the shining blade's surface was runes etched in, going from top to bottom one over the other. 

"What does these say?" asked Buffy awed, touching a finger to the cool steel. 

"There is a story behind this sword," began Dumbledore. "Many years ago, I was invited to the Faerie realm by King Oberon. Usually, the fairies are a private race and seldom like visitors, so it was a great honor to be invited to dine with King Oberon and his wife Queen Titania. They are the rulers of the Fairies. I spent many weeks there, teaching them while also learning from them. On my last day there Queen Titania gave me this sword, telling me that I would know what to do with the sword when the time is right. Queen Titania is very wise, as she is beautiful so I took the gift without question. Faerie swords are more durable and stronger than mortal created ones. Their weapons are also infused with enchantments, so they are something that should be treasured. The sword has remained with me until now. Now I truly know what to do with it. And that is give it to you."

Buffy looked to him, feeling both surprised and confused, "Why me? This sword is so beautiful! Why give it to me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gazed at her. "You want to know what the runes say? In the Faerie tongue it translates to _Shadowslayer._ Who better to wield it than _the_ Slayer?"

"Thank you," was all Buffy could even say to him. Experimentally, Buffy gripped the handle and did a quick succession of combinations. The sword literally whistled as it sliced through the air. Buffy looked to Dumbledore and the wizard looked back to her, his expression saying, _see told you so._

"You know these runes look like something from the Lord of the Rings," Buffy commented thoughtfully.

Dumbledore laughed. "I assure you that those runes are Faerie in nature. There are not any Hobbits or Orcs running around England in secret. The Lord of the Rings is just a book. Although… Gandalf sure does make a nice cup of tea…"

~ * * *~

Buffy knew she wasn't the only one feeling nervous and anxious simultaneously, the next day. Buffy could barely even eat her lunch before her, only picking at it or eating small bites. Remus was sitting next to and the Lycan was in pretty much the same state she was.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell," she said, leaning over to him.

Remus gave her a half smile. "You don't have to tell me. Sirius is sleeping in my rooms and he kept me up all night dealing out 'what if's'."

"Sirius is staying in your rooms?" Buffy asked with an innocent voice, but there was a mischievous light in her eye.

Remus glared at her. "Don't even start that. You know that Sirius is staying in my rooms."

Buffy giggled to herself watching as the glare darkened. This was the first real laugh she had had all day and it felt good. She enjoyed this moment since she knew that tomorrow there wouldn't be anymore laughter coming from this castle. A flash of red made her turn her attention to the Gryffindor table. Buffy goggled seeing Ron and Harry standing before each other. Both wore awkward expressions as they stared at each other. Ron said something quickly and then Harry said something that Buffy could read, as _I'm sorry_ or_ I like taffy._ Suddenly, the two embraced in a long hug. Instantly, the whole Great Hall who had been watching the exchange erupted in applause, joyous that the two friends had reconciled. Buffy rose from her seat leading the Head Table in applause. Hermione appeared from somewhere, beaming at the same time while wiping her slightly wet eyes as she joined the hug. 

"_Its about time!"_ someone cried from another table, and the entire hall erupted in laughter. 

Ron and Harry broke their hug looking sheepish, while at the same time smiling, glad that they had gotten over their differences. Hermione was standing between the two of them with an arm wrapped around both boys. Colin Creevey popped up from the Gryffindor Table with a camera in hand and in one clumsy motion he rapidly started shooting photographs. The three Gryffindors left the Great Hall together presumably to talk.

"Its good they made up," remarked McGonagall from the other side of Buffy. 

The staff nodded agreeing with her wholeheartedly. It was better to make up now since tomorrow it was up for grabs whether any of them would even survive the battle ahead. Buffy spent the rest of the day in the Keep with the Weasley's, Sirius, and Remus. The Keep was an amazing place. It was deep underneath the school and was basically a giant cavern fitted out with some of the most mind-boggling stuff Buffy had ever seen. Taking up a whole wall was a giant mirror that instead of reflecting images, it showed the grounds of Hogwarts above them. Hundreds of tents, training hall and a command center made up the rest of the Keep.

"Why do I feel like I'm on the set of Power Rangers?" asked Buffy, from her seat at a silver table. 

"Dad, what's Power Wranglers?" asked Fred. 

At least Buffy thought it was Fred. It could have been George. She never was sure with those two. They looked too identical. Her light laughter accompanied the end of Fred's question. Controlling herself she began to explain to the Weasley's what exactly the Power Rangers were. That discussion eventually lead into a discussion of television then into DVD's and by then Buffy was too tired to continue on. Buffy walked into her room late that night, her feet dragging under her. Tiredly, she walked to Harry's room and checked on him. The teenage boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed, clothes strewn everywhere around his room and his wand lied on his nightstand. 

"Goodnight Harry," she whispered softly, closing the door and retreating to her own bed. Buffy collapsed on her bed and as soon as her eyes closed she was fast asleep.

~ * * * ~

Buffy awoke to sunlight streaming through the window hitting her face. All traces of sleep vanished from her face as she fully woke up realizing what today was. Today was the day… the day of the Great Conjunction… the day of the battle. Buffy went to her bathroom and took a long shower, exiting the bathroom an hour later. She dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a long sleeve, white shirt. She hooked her sheathed sword to her side and slipped a silver dagger into her dark boots. In her back pocket she tucked her stake, Mr. Pointy. In her side pockets went a vial of holy water and a cross. Throwing a robe over herself, she was done. Buffy looked herself over in the full-length mirror by her bed and took a deep breath. 

"Today is not the day we are going to die," she whispered to herself with a hard, determined voice. "Above all, Harry has to live. He will make it, no matter what the prophecy says."

Buffy took a final calming breath before opening her door and walking out. Harry was waiting for her on the couch. In his hands he held the sword of Gryffindor, its ruby encrusted handle glittered as the sunlight hit it at different angles. 

"Are you ready?" asked Buffy.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Tell me about it," Buffy muttered, as they walked out of the door and down the corridor. 

The Great Hall was its usual semi loud place. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff wore somber faces as they stared at the students who went on unknowing of the events to come. Buffy joined her colleagues at the table. Snape looked even paler than usual and his right hand kept rubbing a spot on his upper left arm. Buffy knew that his Dark Mark must have been stinging now. Voldemort had to be calling his Deatheaters to him. Still Snape stayed with them. He was going to fight on their side today and show his true colors.

The staff ate in silence no one saying a word to each other. Even Hagrid, usually always trying to fill the silence by telling a tale was silent now. Suddenly, Harry stood up and quickly walked to the Head Table. He gave Dumbledore a small nod. 

"He's coming sir," said Harry softly. "I can feel it."

Dumbledore quickly rose from his seat and said loudly to the students, "Excuse me, students. If you will please all touch your table— Please do it now, all will be explained to you in a few short minutes." He raised his wand and whispered a word. With a flash of bright blue light, the house tables along with the students seated at them vanished.

Buffy shed her robes and with the Professors marched from the room. Harry fell instep with her as they went outside the castle doors to the grounds. The entire Order of Light was outside all decked in red robes. On the right breast of their chest was the insignia of the Order, which was an eight point silver star. Buffy watched as the impressive army fell quickly into ranks. They went into battle formation, with Bladesingers in front, followed by Staff-holders and Wizards, Archmages and Battlesorcerers, then by Unicorn Riders, DragonKin, and Enchanters. 

Buffy stared at the DragonKin and Unicorn Riders in awe. The DragonKin looked human but their skin shimmered in the light when they moved, their ears were pointed, and they had inky, black eyes that seemed to look through your very soul. The Unicorn Riders were mounted on silvery white unicorns. Their long, twisting silver horns shined in the light. The riders had no saddles or reigns, as the only way to ride a unicorn is only after having the animals' permission. Buffy stood in the front of the lines, Harry beside her along with Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. 

"This is it," whispered Remus, pointing upwards.

"Show time," echoed Sirius, also looking up at the sky. 

Buffy followed their gazes and watched fascinated as a strange light slowly filled the sky. If Buffy had a telescope she knew that she would have saw the planets align themselves, but from Earth it wasn't visible. Everyone looked up at the strange light that looked so odd in the daytime sky. It was almost like another sun but nowhere as bright. Buffy didn't know how long she stood there waiting for anything to happen. The minutes ticked by and the army stood still as statues weapons drawn ready for anything. Buffy and Harry both had one hand holding their respective sword and the other holding their wand.

__

BOOM.

The very ground rocked as part of the Forbidden Forest exploded showering the sky with falling leaves and debris. Buffy took a deep breath, leaned over to Harry and said, "If you die, you're grounded."

There they were Voldemort's dark army. They marched together in a giant mass with Deatheaters marching in front leading the army of evil. Slowly in the distance, they could see giant cave trolls stomping about, vampires and demons roaring and howling out their battle cries with countless of other magical creatures of evil. Hydras slithered around, their heads reared and ready to strike. Cockatrices and pyrolisks flew overhead, their deadly gazes avoided by everyone. The dark army stopped at the other end of the battlefield. The two sides glared at each other none striking yet. Buffy could feel her heartbeat speed up, as she looked the dark army over. They were outnumbered. By a lot.

"DIE!" screamed a random Deatheater charging forward. 

His comrades followed his example and charged. Dumbledore gave a cry of _attack_ and the Order sprinted forward and the two armies clashed together. Flashes of magic lit the sky as the two sides spell casters dueled off magically. Buffy kept to what she knew and that was executing the Dark Creatures. Buffy's dagger, which she substituted for her wand and the Shadowslayer were in her hands slashing, and slicing at whatever poor unfortunate monster that was in her path. The Shadowslayer literally sang as it sliced through the air. It sounded like a resounding low whistle as the blade sliced through the Demons and Vampires bodies like butter. 

Trolls and werewolves surrounded Buffy like she was their prey. Buffy gripped her dagger and sword tighter in her hands as she assessed the situation. She narrowed her eyes and let her built in fighting instincts take over. The true nature of the Slayer that she always kept back was let out fully. Buffy let those primal instincts take control and without warning she let loose, spinning around catching the Troll behind her off guard. With a casual flick of her dagger she slit its neck. The remaining trolls and werewolves roared enraged and rushed her. Buffy kicked the werewolf nearest her and sent it sailing backwards through the air. She ducked a punch and uppercutted the troll in front of her. Buffy smiled satisfied hearing the sound of bones in its jaw breaking from her punch. She gripped her sword and spun it around in a sweeping arc. Heads fell and the Shadowslayer sung through air as the sword decapitated all trolls in range of her.

All across the battlefield the blood of wizards and dark creatures flowed freely. The Order wizards and the Deatheaters used some of the deadliest curses they knew. Professor Sprout ignored the stinging pain in her chest and kept up her vine spell that held a Hydra within its thorny clutches. Archmages surrounded the beast and finished it off with fire spells. Another thud could be felt in her chest, and another, and another. With a cry, Sprout couldn't hold out any longer. She suddenly let out a loud painful yell and fell to the ground. Her lifeless brown eyes stared up at the sky while her body lay still, numerous throwing stars embedded in her chest courtesy of a vampire.

The Order of Light was fighting valiantly but they were quickly losing numbers. With the Dementors sweeping across the battlefield, invoking fear and sucking away courage it was tough to continue fighting. Remus and Sirius fought back to back each firing spells in rapid succession. Their wand movements and incantations came with an ease that seemed easy but truly wasn't. Deatheaters fell one after another from spells the dueling duo fired from their position. Any who came close to them got the same fate. A cold wind filled their insides and they shivered as a group of dementors glided near them. Remus raised his wand the Patronus spell on his lips, but the dementors were quicker. They raised their arms and all of them emitted a low murmur from their hooded faces. Remus screamed, falling to the ground clutching his ears and shaking his head, mumbling to himself. Sirius raised his wand and a dementor near him grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Images bombarded his mind. Memories that he had kept buried and locked away came back to haunt him full force. 

__

'Think of a happy memory. Think of a happy memory,' Sirius thought over and over again in his mind. '_Don't let them take your mind. Your soul. Think of a happy memory.'_

A memory came to Sirius' mind and he focused on it. It was a memory of his time in heaven. One of his last memories of that time…

__

"You must go back to the mortal plane,' said the voice in Sirius' memory. With a gasp Sirius began to remember now. He finally started to remember his last few minutes in heaven. "_You will be needed in future events. It was not your time die. Go back and live again. When back on Earth, don't forget your teachings, my child.'_

"I won't," said Sirius aloud snapping his eyes open, jolted from the memory. The hand clutching his arm was suddenly snatched away with a hiss of pain. The dementor drew back to its group and together they advanced on him. Sirius stared at them calmly as the memories in his brain righted themselves and all those missing gaps in his memory filled themselves. He could remember now. All of it. A smile formed on Sirius' lips as a bright light began to build up within him and expand outwards. All near Sirius shielded their eyes from the light. Buffy stopped fighting, seeing the light from the corner of her eyes. Slowly the light rose in the air and then it receded and all viewed the person. Sirius was dressed in pure white robes, minus shoes. His hair was unbound floating freely in the wind. The amazing thing was how he was floating in the first place. Two angelic white wings sprouted from his back and flapped once and a while holding him in the air.

Sirius met Buffy's eyes for a moment and Buffy gasped recognizing this moment. Sirius had been the glowing person in her dream. Sirius was an Angel. Harry stared stupefied at his Godfather as he floated serenely above the carnage below. 

Harry clenched the feather around his neck almost reverently. "I know it," he whispered quietly.

Sirius raised his arms and brought his hands together, while closing his eyes. He bowed his head looking as if he was praying. Softly at first then louder, Sirius began to sing. There were no words only a sound that was so beautiful it could only be described as heavenly poured from his lips. The armies on the ground came back to themselves and started fighting each other once again, while Sirius sang high above the battlefield. Sirius sang as loud as he could, his music soaring above the noise. He lent his magic to whoever needed it, and those within hearing range of his music found that the swords or spells of their enemies missed them by inches, or that their enemies would suddenly trip for no good reason. Sirius raised his voice to new heights, lending courage and morale to the Lifewarriors. 

Remus who had recovered from the attack dealt by the Dementors turned on them, firing a strong Patronus Charm, sending them scattering away. Sirius' music filled the Lifewarriors bodies with renewed vigor and strength. Several Deatheaters grouped together and simultaneously shot the Cruciatus Curse directly at Sirius. Pain, like a thousand knives jabbing into his flesh from all over, engulfed Sirius suddenly. He grimaced at the pain and continued singing even more. The pain became even more intense as every second passed. Still Sirius continued singing, his voice never faltering. He gave his all as he sang, his melodic, clear voice ringing out and drowning the sounds of the roars and howls of the dark creatures. Sirius suddenly let out a loud finishing note, and a thunderclap sounded, stunning the soldiers of the dark army that were within hearing range. Sirius fell from the sky and collapsed on the cold grass, his voice still ringing over the battle though his body lay on the ground, unconscious from the pain overload to his system. 

Harry saw out of his peripheral vision, medi wizards hurriedly take Sirius from the field under the protection of a group of Dragonkin. Harry gritted his teeth as he swung his sword at the demon he was facing off with. The sword of Gryffindor cut through the creature's flesh easily as if it were paper. The demon let out an agonized cry of pain before it collapsed to the ground dead. Harry didn't have time to gloat over his small victory before he was engaged in another fight. He could barely see straight as smoke clung to the battlefield like a lifelong making everything seem hazy in appearance. Multiple yells of pain suddenly were heard over the chaotic fighting. Harry looked up and smiled. Charlie had arrived and with reinforcements too, by way of a host of dragons all bearing a heavily armed rider. A cheer went up from the Order already fighting and they fought harder with the arrival of the new warriors. 

Fred fought back to back with George, the two of them learning teamwork fighting from years of being a twin. The reinforcements arrived just in time for them, and the two of them took a break for a while, keeping an alert lookout in case any enemies managed to slip through the thick wall of fresh warriors. They watched proudly as their older brother, Charlie, led the dragons and their riders into battle. They looked up from their position on the ground as a dark shadow, suddenly fell over them. Lord Voldemort lazily lifted his wand and the two were blasted backwards from the curse he shot. Fred and George landed a foot away, unconscious, and badly burned. 

A hush fell over the battlefield as Voldemort walked across the blood stained grass, over the dead bodies of wizards and other magical dark creatures. 

"Now that wasn't nice," said a voice from behind him.

Voldemort turned around grinning feral like at his adversary. Harry stood before Voldemort wand drawn and sword ready. He glared coldly at the man whom took away his parents and the lives of hundreds if not thousands of other people, all for the sake of a psychotic goal. 

"Very brave of you to be out here, boy," remarked the dark lord. His voice was somewhere between a low whisper and a hiss. It caused Harry to shiver at the very sound, but he tried hard to hide it from Voldemort. That and how much he was scared.

Harry leveled his wand at Voldemort. "Ready to die?" he asked more calmly than he felt. Inside he was shaking like the sixteen-year-old he was.

"The question is, are you?"

Harry smirked, which pissed Voldemort off quite a bit. "You wish."

"How foolish of you to think so," spat Voldemort; he raised his wand and sent the killing curse at Harry but missed, when Harry dodged quickly doing a barrel roll out of harms way. 

Harry sprung up from his roll and flicked his own wind. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Voldemort raised his jet black eyebrows in surprise. Voldemort turned and in a whirling of his black cloak, he was gone and the next second he had reappeared behind Harry and sent another killing curse. Harry fell to the ground ducking, feeling the curse shoot over his head. The power behind the curse caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end as it passed. 

"Enough games!" snarled Voldemort. "DIE!"

Harry didn't have time to dodge this curse. There was a loud boom and the dirt and grass at his feet flew into the air from the resounding explosion. The area around Harry was covered in smoke blocking everything from view. Voldemort smirked lowering his wand with a triumphant look upon his pale face. From across the field Buffy sucked in a breath feeling her heart skip a beat.

"No," she breathed in disbelief. 

The smoke cleared and the people who happened to be witnessing the confrontation, started in surprise and shock. Harry stood exactly in the same spot with his head bowed, and entire body as still as a statue. The most surprising thing was his clothes. His plain Hogwarts robes had been replaced by a pair of scarlet robes with a matching golden cloak clasped at his neck. Harry raised his head and his eyes snapped open. His eyes glowed a vibrant green from edge to edge, no white appeared in either eye. Voldemort met Harry's eyes and he seemed to go into a trance as his own black robes were suddenly replaced by a pair of green ones with a shimmering silver cape. His already blood red eyes had turned into a smoldering, glowing red hue shocking those near him.

Harry stared at Voldemort coolly. "It hath been a long time, what say you cousin," he said in a voice that was not his own.

Buffy had all but stopped fighting instead watching the scene involving her brother and their parents' murderer. Their clothes had turned into the exact duplicates of those worn by their past selves in her vision. Buffy knew what was going on. The souls of the Gryffindor and Slytherin had taken full control over their reincarnations to have their last duel, just as they had dueled centuries ago.

"Indeed it hath," replied Voldemort/Salazar in a different voice also.

Harry/Godric shook his head sadly and said, "Only thy descendent would be as crazed as thou, Salazar. Taking over the entire magical world? Really -- Does thy heir really think he would get away with it? The Goddess who commands all things Seen and Unseen would wipe him from existence if he even touched her realm that so closely borders ours. Pure madness, it is."

"Thou still talks too much," said Voldemort/Salazar. He sent a spell without even using an incantation directly at Harry/Godric.

Harry/Godric batted the jet of light away with the flat side of his blade, as if it was a baseball and he was a batter. Harry/Godric drew back his wand and from the tip erupted a ray of yellow light. It missed Voldemort/Salazar by only a few inches as he jumped out of the way of the blast and countered with a spell of his own. Buffy and those of the armies watched the spectacular display of magic with awe. No words were used for the magic they used, and the force behind the spells were enough to even make Dumbledore, who was looking better than most, shiver at the intensity of power. Voldemort/Salazar and Harry/Godric brandished their wands and at the same time they let loose a dazzling ray of red and green light. The two jets of light met in mid air and collided together. An explosion rocked the earth and those near were thrown back by the aftershock of the two jets of light colliding together. The jets of red and green light on collision formed a connecting beam of bright, golden light. 

Those gathered looked on as the two wizards were slowly lifted from the ground, raising into the air their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. The golden thread of light broke off into many beams, branching off into a thousand beams of light. They arched high all around the two, crisscrossing and connecting all around them, enclosing them inside a sphere like cage of golden light. Harry/Godric and Voldemort/Salazar glared at each other, red meeting green in an intense stare. 

"Priori Incantatem," said Harry/Godric giving his foe a mocking smile. "The wands we use are brothers, cousin or hath thou forgotten?"

The golden thread of light that connected their wands held tiny round shapes in the middle, Harry/Godric focused hard on trying to push the large beads of light towards Voldemort/Salazar. The beads were where their two combined powers were intermingling and holding the thread together. To be hit by those beads would be like getting hit by an overload of magic, which was worse than being struck by lightning multiple times.

"Thou shall truly know death!" shouted Voldemort/Salazar.

An almost otherworldly and harmonious sound filled the air around them. It came from all around them at once, from the very threads of light that connected and surrounded them like a spherical cage. Harry/Godric remembered this song well; the song of the phoenix, which he had often heard from Fawkes, gave him the extra strength to focus harder on his goal. Slowly, but surely the beads of light in the middle of the thread started to move toward Voldemort/Salazar. Harry/Godric watched as Voldemort/Salazar appeared to grow angrier and the wand he held in his long pale hands started vibrating extra-hard now. Harry/Godric focused on the beads with all his will, sweat was pouring down his brow and dripping into his eyes clouding his vision, but still he continued on concentrating with all his might.

When Harry was fourteen, he had concentrated on moving the beads into Voldemort's wand when they had dueled outside the graveyard of the Riddle House. However, then he wasn't possessed by the soul of his ancestor who was trying to rid the world of his enemy. Now, Harry/Godric concentrated on hitting Voldemort/Salazar himself with the beads of light, knowing exactly what would happen to the dark wizard when hit with that amount of raw magic. Harry/Godric watched through narrowed eyes and clouded vision, as the beads of light… slowly… very slowly… moved along the golden thread of connecting light till it was an inch away from Voldemort/Salazar's wand… the wand shook with greater intensity… Harry/Godric let out a loud cry and pushed with all his will… the beads of light shot along the rest of the way and hit Voldemort/Salazar one after another.

Everyone covered their ears as a sound louder than anything they had ever heard filled the sky. Voldemort/Salazar pain filled scream of agony shook the very windows of Hogwarts. Harry/Godric merely stared on, unflinching as the dark wizard was covered in light blue electric currents. The sudden impact of raw magic overloaded his body, as the currents raced up and down his form. The song stopped and the cage of light vanished, as a flash of light blue light came from the Dark Lord and suddenly he fell from the sky like a falling meteor. He fell from the sky at a terrific speed hitting the ground so hard that those gathered didn't have the guts to even look at his impact, not wanting to see a being smeared into the ground.

Harry/Godric floated to the ground, his feet touching down lightly upon the grass. His wand and sword were still in hand as he looked around the battlefield at those gathered. The dark creatures still alive looked around unsure and suddenly fearful of the boy whom had just took down who they thought was one of the most of powerful beings on the planet. Buffy ran to Harry/Godric pushing past the stunned Order members.

"You did it--" she shouted happily stopping suddenly just short of him. She was suddenly unsure what to do. Before her was her brother yet at the same time it wasn't. It looked like Harry in appearance, but yet not. This boy looked regal and radiated power, looking frighteningly intimidating in his scarlet robes. His glowing emerald eyes bored into hers, as if she was some stranger he had never meant. "Harry, what—" began Buffy, suddenly getting cut off.

Voldemort/Salazar clutched Buffy from behind; his skin blackened, charred and smoking slightly as blood poured from multiple cuts and gashes. He held a dagger to the base of her neck. Harry/Godric glared at him, his eyes flaring a brighter green as his anger inside him roared to life.

"Is this girls life precious to thee?" hissed Voldemort/Salazar, smiling as Harry/Godric glared. "How much so, hmm?"

Harry/Godric stepped forward threateningly. "Do not bargain with her life!"

"Ready to die, girl?" asked Voldemort/Salazar in Buffy's ear. Buffy gritted her teeth as the Dark Lord extended his tongue and licked the side of face. 

"Not girl," she replied back voice shaking with fury. "Slayer." Buffy quickly gripped the arm holding her and with all her strength the dark wizard flipped over and hit the ground hard.

Harry/Godric appeared before Voldemort/Salazar who lay on his back. He looked down upon the beaten man, quickly producing the sword of Gryffindor '_Bravestar', _in his hands. He brandished the sword, raising it high and then in one fluid motion he brought it down into Voldemort/Salazar's chest. There was a sickening crunch as the sword cut through his breastbone and spinal column before ripping through his back. A ray of green light appeared from the wound, raising up into the sky in a column of bright green light that extended into the very clouds. Green light poured from the other openings in his body, such as his face, ears and nose. The sound of howling was heard accompanied by a bright light, and a force that knocked them off their feet. When they regained their bearings the spot where Voldemort lay was nothing more than a smoking, blackened crater.

The remnants of his powerful army witnessed his final defeat and fled as quickly as they could, but this time, the Order of Light did not give chase. The light army uttered a cheer of victory as the remnants of the dark army had fled. Buffy looked to Harry and noticed that his scarlet robes had vanished and his normal, plain black Hogwarts robes were back. His eyes were closed and when they opened his bright green looked at her with joyful wonder and hope. They ran to each other and embraced. The cheers in the crowd of soldiers rose with fervor. A chant started in the crowd and built up as everyone picked up and shouted it with happiness and enthusiasm:

'_Hip! Hip! Hooray! Long live Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! The savior of light the Man Who Conquered!"_

Harry beamed widely, he and Buffy slinging an arm around the others shoulders as the crowd chanted and cheered. Harry knew somewhere that tomorrow would probably be hell with all the press and publicity that would stem from this… but he didn't care. This moment right now was perfect. He had his sister and she had him. The man whom had threatened his life multiple times and killed his only parents was now dead and would never return. This was one of the best moments of his life. Harry looked around the sea of faces recognizing those he knew and smiled wider at the look of pride he found in their eyes. Harry looked into Buffy's eyes and they hugged again, their exuberant happiness making them giddy. The prophecy had been fulfilled and Harry was finally free. 

Now he could finally do what his parents had died wanting…Live.

******************************************************************

****

Epilogue

Four months had passed since Harry Potter defeated one of the darkest wizards in history. The remaining months at school for him had been hectic. First, Peter Pettegrew had been captured during the battle before he could slink off and under Veritaserum he had confessed to his crimes. Sirius had received a full pardon from the Minister of Magic. Sirius himself had become quite an icon. He had become an almost living legend, people wondering whether or not he was really an angel. While he could hide his wings, people still flocked to him. People ranging from potential brides, scientists, or professors. He and Remus soon as the school year ended decided to travel and see the world, occasionally sending a post card to the Potter siblings.

Everyone, whom lived through the 'Battle of Fallen Tears' as it has been named, was doing better than they had then. St. Mungos had been filled for months with the wounded and those seriously injured. Fred and George had been out in a month and their small joke business was now doing moderately well, as everyone wanted something to laugh about in these times of peace. 

Hogwarts was still standing…

The Deatheaters were all in Azkaban (guarded now by Ice Wraiths)…

The world was still spinning and the magical world was still free…

In Sunnydale, Calafornia everything was going as well as it should for it being located on a Hellmouth. On Revello Drive a house that was home to Harry Potter and Buffy Potter, things were going exactly normal. The summer sun shinned through the windows that were cracked open to let the afternoon air circulate throughout the house. Harry bounded up the stairs two at a time to the second floor of the house. He and Buffy returned to Sunnydale for summer vacation, since the Sunnydale dark denizens were starting to forget a Slayer even lived in the town. Harry pounded on the door of the bathroom, hearing the drying running.

"Buffy, let me use the bathroom already! It's been an hour!" yelled Harry irritably.

"Use the one in the storage room!" Buffy replied back over the dull hum of the hair dryer.

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering darkly under his breath about blondes and stupidity before walking across the hall to the storage room. It was really just a spare room that was empty, and since no one used it things unused went into the room. Harry walked into the bathroom taking care not to trip over the boxes as he walked through the storage room. He didn't like to use this bathroom since he had had a bad experience with it once, which involved lots of toilet paper and overflowing of water. Minutes later, Harry flushed the toilet and breathed deeply relieved that it didn't act up again. He whistled a soft tune as he washed his hands. Suddenly, a chill went up his spin. Unknowingly, everyone who had ever come in contact with the Potters or anyone who knew of them felt the same unusual feeling. It was gone as instantly as it appeared and none questioned it further. 

Harry walked out of the bathroom and stopped looking around the room. The boxes and various other things that once littered the room a minute ago were no longer there. The entire room was in fact completely different but Harry didn't seem surprised by the changes. Replacing the dusty boxes and unused furniture was a wooden crib along a wall, a white dresser and nightstand, and also a large toy chest. 

"Guh," a tiny voice gurgled.

Harry looked down and gasped. On the floor was a crawling baby with dull green eyes and brown hair. Harry expression was full of confusion as he looked down upon the crawling little girl. 

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, picking up the baby and cradling it against his chest.

"Harry!" called Buffy with a voice that was a little too nice. The voice she only used when she wanted something from Harry. "Be a good uncle and take Dawn out with you!"

Harry's expression flew from confusion to outrage in less than a second, as he glared in the direction where Buffy's voice had floated from. "Why can't Willow or Xander do it?!"

"They're busy. Your friends all love my daughter, they won't mind her tagging along."

Harry rolled his eyes hefting Dawn up higher on his chest. He looked down at her and she blinked up at him with her green eyes inherited from her mother. Harry touched her head smoothing down her hair. "Let's go then," he sighed, walking from the room. 

He closed the nursery door behind him. Not aware five minutes ago the room had been a storage room and not currently a nursery. Not aware that five minutes ago, he had none other relatives besides Buffy… Not aware five minutes ago, he wasn't an uncle to a one Dawn Joyce Summers daughter of his older sister, Elizabeth 'Buffy' Lily Potter. From this moment on things in Sunnydale would never be the same again. Especially, for those associated personally with the Slayer, Buffy, in some way. Because…

This was only the first battle… 

Soon she will come…

Are they ready?

**__**

The End

*****************************************************************

The END! Go team me, well Go Team Us really. Before you guys start sputtering and flaming… *sheepish* I like to be different. You guys know this. Everyone was expecting Dawn to be made into Harry's twin sister or something along the lines. So… I found away around the cannon laws *artistic license* even though I hate to do it. Dawn will be Buffy's daughter… The question is who is the father??? That will be answered in the sequel, which I'll have up soon. Also the loose ends I left in this story will be answered then too. I know the battle was long but I hate to put a cliffhanger in the middle of a battle! Can anyone suggest a title for the sequel? I'm running on empty. 

I want to say a huge thank you to everybody who was so dedicated to this fic. I really appreciate everything from the emails to the reviews to just _everything._ I can't even put it into words. If you want other good _Buffy is Harry's sister_ stories to read try these:

****

It's All in the Blood by: Sam-453 STORY ID: 1609321 James and Lily Potter gave up their daughter Anne when they were only seventeen. Now she discovers her true roots and her whole life is affected. Rated PG

****

Blood's Promise by: Angelfirenze STORY ID: 1756457 Buffy Summers comes to the Hyperion in the throes of despair following her tryst with Spike and finds not only solace, but a relation and world she never knew existed. Rated R

****

Daughter of Prongs by: Miss Kayl STORY ID: 1730023 Buffy's going through her mom's things after her death and finds some extremely shocking papers.

Also checkout this board, where you can do a lot of really cool things by Sam-453. Ranging from Fanfiction, Films, or even Books. Go ahead and check it out at .crossingworlds.proboards26 com


End file.
